


Purgatory Prep

by Cowboysandindians



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cheerleader Waverly, Definitely not straight Nicole Haught, Enemies to Friends, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Highschool AU, Leather clad Nicole, Not so straight Waverly Earp, Prep School Drama, Prep School Waverly, Slow Burn, Smut, Troublemaker Nicole, WynHaught brotp, angsty angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 17:45:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 50,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17533331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cowboysandindians/pseuds/Cowboysandindians
Summary: Trouble seems to follow Nicole Haught.Well Nicole Haught always seems to find herself in trouble you could say so when her parents decide to ship her off to a boarding school across the country she can’t say she’s surprised. With the threat of military school looming Nicole now has to navigate her new school, a place opposite of what the leather clad troublemaker is use to, filled with people opposite of her, people like prep school Queen B Waverly Earp.Can Nicole manage to stay out of hot water when trouble and an unexpected patron come calling?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello All! First I’d like to apologize for my hiatus, life got a bit in the way. Just to add an update I have NOT abandoned my other story, World’s Collide. I will hopefully be finishing that story soon but have recently lost where to go with it and was having trouble writing so I have decided to start my new story and hope that it brings me back to my other story. 
> 
> So without further ado, here is my new story. It’s a highschool AU (I know, another one.) that takes place at a bordering school. It is Nicole centric, focused on how she navigates her new surroundings. The story will have a little of everything, secrets, angst, fluff, and a fun enemies to lovers story line that I’m super stocked about. I hope you guys like it as much as I like writing.

“I really think you’re going to like this school.” Nicole’s mom said as she flipped through the pamphlet held in her hands, stopping abruptly on a page and holding it up for her daughter to see. “Look sweetie they even have a debate team.” She squealed, holding up the page towards the backseat. “You know I was captain of my debate team in high school right? Maybe you could carry on my legacy.” 

Nicole zoned out looking at the page her mother held before her. Displayed was a young girl around her age standing behind a podium, face plastered with a dazzling smile as she seemingly preached out into a crowd of peers all dressed in identical Purgatory Prep uniforms. She supposed that to anyone else the picture may seem warm, inviting even. However to Nicole the longer she let the young girl stare into her eyes the stronger her already dooming sense of dread grew, imagining herself dressed in the khaki slacks and black polo as she marched soldier style with the other minions of Purgatory Prep before being snapped out of her daydream like nightmare when her mom returned the welcome guide to her lap. 

“Doubt it.” Nicole scoffed at the idea as she fiddled with her tangled headphones, racing for the escape her music could offer her. 

“Well I think it’s a great idea Katherine,” Nicole’s dad interjected without even turning to acknowledge her, a hint of smugness in his voice as he placed his hand on top of his wife’s. “Plus with the way you’ve liked to argue with everyone lately, you should be captain in no time.” He spoke to her. 

Nicole rolled her eyes at the comment, her anger flaring temporarily but her exhaustion with the situation winning out before she could counter. She could vaguely hear her mom scold her dad as she placed her earbuds in her ears, pressing play on her phone as she did. The first chords struck as she laid her head against the back window, gazing out as she took in the growing terrain of mountain sides and bringing with them an unfamiliar coldness to the air. A shiver ran up her spine from the cold, or from the inevitability of her situation she wasn’t sure. She burrowed further into her jacket, seeking warmth and a comfort she instantly realized she was far fetching from finding and instead closing her eyes before laying her head against the window, letting the only familiarity she felt in the melody carry her to sleep.  
—

Nicole jolted awake at the close of a car door, her vision coming into focus as she watched her dad make his way around the front of the car to meet her mom who was stretching out her back by the passenger’s side. She slowly sat up, gaining her last bit of consciousness when she realized they had finally reached their destination. She rubbed the soreness out of her neck as she peered outside, the bright white letters on the side of the building catching her eye first. 

Purgatory Prep. 

There was that same dooming feeling again, a combination of nerves and dread swirling inside her stomach and making her feel sick. 

“You’ve got this Haught.” She spoke aloud as she took a deep breath and composed herself. “It’s one year, one year and then you’re free.” 

Nicole released the breath before unbuckling herself and climbing out of the car, the crisp air slamming into her in full force now and settling inside her body in a way she knew she wouldn’t be able to shake. 

“Oh my God, this is so beautiful.” Her mother cheered, clapping her hands together excitingly in a way the made Nicole resent the place more, even if her mother was telling the truth. Despite the negative feelings Nicole felt herself predisposed to, she couldn’t deny that the campus was beautiful. She observed cobblestone sidewalks winding in and around historic, castle like brick buildings split by a snow covered campus that held ancient oaks with branches creating canopies for spurts of green grass beneath them. 

“It’s cold is what it is.” Nicole remarked, choosing to rebel against any positives about the hell hole she was being unwillingly placed into. 

“Good thing you packed plenty of jackets then huh kiddo” her dad said as he threw her duffel bag towards her, it landing at her feet with a thud. “Let’s go get you checked in shall we?” He commanded more than asked as he pushed past Nicole and reached for his wife, her parents walking hand in hand towards the main office building as she watched on from behind. Students in matching uniforms filing out of the doors just beyond them, smiles plastered along their faces similar to the young girl in the pamphlet her mom gushed over, in a way that would make anyone believe the school was a happy place. Nicole wiser to being blindly coerced to believe that however. 

“Just one year. “ She reminded herself as she placed her earbuds back into her ears and leaned down to grab her duffel bag, throwing it over her shoulder as she trekked after her parents and towards the inevitable. 

—-

 

She dragged behind her parents, feet moving at a snail's pace as if the longer she took the longer she could pretend her situation wasn’t real, that she wasn’t really being dropped off at a boarding school across the country for her senior year away from everything she’s ever known, stuck in an unfamiliar place with unfamiliar people. A place unknown to her, filled with people even more unlike her. However as her parents slowed to a stop in front of a room marked with the number thirteen and a Haught plaque brandishing the door she knew she could escape no more. 

“I believe the lady said it was this key right here,” her dad said as he fiddled with the metal in his hand, pulling out one gold key and unlocking the room’s deadbolt before swinging the door open. Nicole watched her parent’s faces brighten as they disappeared into the room, wishing they could just stay here instead of her since they seem to be so elated about it. She continued on closing the gap between her and her room until she stood outside, taking in the scenery that she could only describe as completely bleak. A small dark room that smelled slightly of must, filled with a single twin bed and a small desk that sat below an even smaller window. 

Home.

“Well this isn’t so bad honey.” Nicole’s mom said with a small bit of reluctance, running her finger along the length of the desk and collecting dust as she went while trying but failing to hide her look of uncomfortableness from Nicole. “Add a few of your own touches and it’ll be just like home.” 

Home. 

“Paul, open up that window. A little fresh air will do this place a world's wonder.” Nicole’s mom instructed as her dad walked over and undid the lock on the planed glass, wiggling the window free from its time passed dust restrictions as cool air and bright afternoon sun seeped in underneath. “Much better.” Her mom smiled brightly. 

Nicole stood at the foot of the bed, watching her parents with growing disdain as they danced around the awkwardness of what was coming next. The fake heartfelt goodbye filled with remorseful reluctance like the position Nicole was being put in was out of their control. 

As if in cue Nicole’s mom enveloped her in a hug, a bone crushing squeeze accompanied by what Nicole knew were genuine sniffles. She wanted to be furious with her mom, cut her off and never speak to her again but she knew it wasn’t her fault. She had been appreciative of her mom’s attempts at cheerfulness about the situation, no matter how flat they fell. 

“I’m going to miss you so much pumpkin. The house will be too quiet without you around.” Her mother exclaimed, shaking Nicole side to side before kissing the side of her head. “Just try to make the best of it Cole.” She whispered encouragingly before releasing her daughter and taking a step back, wiping unshed tears from her eyes and avoiding Nicole’s pleading look. Her last ditch effort to appease to her mom’s sensitive side and maybe change her mind, to take her with her when she left. 

She was shaken from the trance she was trying to entrap her mom in when a strong hand clapped down on her shoulder, turning her attention to the much more hardened look of her much less sensitive father. He stared at her for a moment, Nicole picking up of what she thought could be a small amount of regret before he turned his attention towards his wife. 

“Alright honey, we better get going. We don’t have much time to waste” He instructed, pulling Nicole’s mom into his side before turning to his daughter. “Behave.” He added, Nicole rolling her eyes at the snide instruction her father’s common misconception of her always produced. “I’m not kidding Nicole, If you find the same trouble here that you found back home there won’t be a second chance. This is your last shot.” 

With that Nicole watched her parents retreat from the room, pulling the door closed behind them as they went, the click of doorknob reminding her of the clink of a jail cell. 

“Okay that’s a bit dramatic.” Nicole chuckled to herself as she tossed her duffel bag onto her bed, dust clouding the air around it as the heavy tote hit the mattress and barely bounced. She walked over and put her hands onto the bed, pushing down and gritting her teeth at the resistance the hard piece of furniture met her with. 

“Great” she said to herself. “The bed is just as miserable as the rest of this place.” 

She stood in the middle of the room glancing around at her surroundings as they grew smaller, the rooms confiding walls closing in around her with a finality that officially solidified her reality she had been trying to hide from for the past three months. 

This was home now. Unwillingly her home, somewhere secluded from the trouble that seemed to follow her, a place meant to keep her on the straight and narrow no matter how miserable it might make her along the way. 

She moved to the duffel bag on her bed, almost unzipping it to unpack before deciding against that and instead grabbing it and moving over to the stand alone closet supplied to her. She opened the door and tossed the duffel inside, taking note of the already supplied Purgatory Prep uniform hanging neatly there for her and raring to be worn for tomorrow’s classes and every day after that. A means of conformity and structure her parents believed would do good in taming what they believed to be her “wild side.” 

Nicole closed the closet doors, choosing to savor her last bit of independence before grabbing her room keys and stepping out into the hall. She walked along the long stretch of carpet, peering out of the window at the school yard beneath the dormitory building. She noted the lack of students, checking her watch and realizing they must be in classes which was perfect. The isolation gave her an opportunity to get acquainted with campus without interruptions from over enthusiastic teachers or loads of nosey stares she could only assume she would achieve the next day when she actually had to join the rest of the student body. She climbed down the stairs and pushed out of the double doors, waltzing out into the snow covered school yard as she took a deep breath of fresh air. She looked around, unsure of where to start before deciding to just walk. Even the cold was better than the cooped up hole of her room. 

Nicole walked the campus, wandering the halls of the senior building she would need to navigate the next day in order to attend her classes, not missing the differences between her current school and her old one. New, clean red lockers lining the walls of long hardwood floored hallways. Brightly colored posters showcasing the school’s offered clubs tacked to the crisp white walls, clubs tripling the amount of her old school despite having a half amount of students. She grew uneasy staring at the shining trophies in the case at the end of the corridor, her reflection painted back to her as a reminder of just how displaced she looked in the Prep school. A place created for and attended by rich prep school kids, materialistic self absorbed snobs similar to her father and his family. People she was nothing like which is something she couldn’t be more proud of. 

Nicole left the school building, searching the grounds for a place of seclusion she could sneak a smoke because being a smoke-free campus was only to be expected from such a picturesque perfect place. She ducked behind a building, hiding herself in the corner before pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. She took a long puff, holding in the smoke as she closed her eyes and felt the nicotine calm her nerves. She was just about to bring the cigarette to her mouth once more when she heard footsteps growing closer, quickly extinguishing the stick she shoved it back into her pocket and walked as casually as possible towards the other side of the building. As she walked, moving closer to the other patron she heard a deep bellowed laugh before she turned the corner and slammed into a burly body, the thick figure making her stumble back. 

“Woah you okay there?” The guy asked, reaching out to steady Nicole as she collected herself. He smiled at her, one riddled with charm that she didn’t trust. “I’m so sorry I didn’t see you.” 

“It’s okay. I came around the corner kind of fast.” She said light heartedly, not wanting to judge a book by the prep school jock cover it wore. “No harm done.” She continued as she brushed herself off, looking up to see the boy rack her body with unwanted eyes. 

Maybe you can judge a book by its cover. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you around before.” He inquired as he held out a hand towards Nicole. “I’m Champ, your Purgatory Prep football captain. Are you new?” 

Nicole reluctantly took his hand, grip tighter than she intended it to be as the boy flashed his overly white teeth at her. 

“Yep, just arrived today.” She answered. “I’m Nicole Haught.” 

His grin grew wider, hand lingerly chasing Nicole’s as she moved to pull hers away. 

“That you are.” He replied as he creepily looked her up and down once more. “So how about you let me show you around sometimes? I’m like the king of this place so I could probably give you a private tour.” He said with a wiggle of his eyebrows and a sense of self confidence that made her cringe.

Nicole bit back a laugh, finding humor in the boy’s porous attempt at flirting without knowing that he’s barking up the completely wrong tree. 

“Nah dude, I’m good.” She chuckled, moving to try and go around him when he stepped back in front of her. 

“What’s your problem?” He questioned, trying but failing to hide his growing anger at the unfamiliar feeling of being rejected. “I’m trying to help you out. Don’t you know who I am? Don’t be rude.” 

Nicole scoffed at the audacity of the boy, her rude even though he just racked his eyes over her like a piece of meat. She tried to suppress her flaring anger as she pushed by him and headed back towards her dormitory building. 

“I honestly couldn’t give less of a fuck who you are.” She bit back as she walked along the sidewalk before an unexpected push from behind sent her reeling to the ground. 

“What’s your fucking problem bitch?” He spat at her, walking closer as Nicole stood up and met him with a right hook, catching him off guard and sending him to the cobblestones himself. 

“Don’t fucking touch me.” She spat angrily, suppressing her desire to land another blow to him once more before she turned and continued on in the same direction as she was, leaving a bewildered Champ along the walkway. The redhead showing a side of herself people didn’t typically show around there, especially not to him. 

“You’re fucking crazy.” He called out to her back as she shot him a bird from behind. 

Nicole continued walking, ignoring the boy’s threats until they faded in the distance behind her as she entered her dorm building. She made her way to her room, flinging herself on the bed and burying herself into her pillow as she worked to calm her nerves. 

So much for staying out of trouble. 

She sighed as she turned over, blindly reaching around beside her before grabbing her headphones and plugging her ears. Maybe her dad was right, she had been at school all of four hours and had already gotten into a fight. Granted it wasn’t her fault, but no one ever seemed to see it that way and she knew being at the prep school as an outcast meant she would be treated no differently there. Hell everyone already thought she was nothing but a trouble making misfit anyways so why not be as such? No one ever waited to hear her story before chalking her up to being no good so why not be just that? It was more fun anyways. 

Nicole closed her eyes, letting herself drift off to sleep as the soft rock pulsed in her ears and dreams of being free from her captive played behind her eyes. 

—

She woke with a groan, Nicole’s phone blaring the familiar melody of her alarm into her ears signaling time to get up. She pulled the buds from her ears, sitting in silence and staring up at the ceiling as she willed herself to get up and get ready for her first official day of school. She sat on the bedside, sighing before pulling herself up and standing in front of her closet. She opened the doors slowly, yesterday’s uniform still hanging neatly within it and taunting her as she pulled the clothes from their respective hangers and got dressed. After adorning the black polo and khaki pants of Purgatory Prep she moved to stand in front of the full length mirror that hung on the back door, internally gagging at the look of her in something so different than her favored tethered, grunge style. She quickly combed her hands through her hair before brushing her teeth over the small sink supplied to the room and finishing her morning routine. She wasn’t sure of the regulations on uniforms outside of what was supplied but she knew at the very least she could add her own personal touches so she slipped on her leather clad jacket and combat boots before taking one last look at herself. She shrugged, the outfit looking much better with her own touch added. 

“Here’s goes nothing.” She said as she inserted her eye phones and grabbed her books before making her way out into the hall.

Unlike yesterday the hall was abuzz with other students, girl’s moving and meandering around one another in a sprint to get ready for class. She slowly moved around them, making her way out into the school yard and towards her senior building. She noticed the stares and hushed whispers bustling around her as she passed regular students, a slight sense of insecurity crawling into her and making her walk just a bit faster to her class. Not that she wasn’t use to being a topic of discussion, her reputation at her old school preceding her wherever she went. 

Nicole found her class, moving swiftly to secure a seat in the far back corner of the mostly empty classroom before students began to pile in, all taking note of the new girl crowded into the back. Nicole watched as student after student turned towards her, taking her in and making presumable judgements of her just as she was doing to them.  
She gazed out of the nearby window, watching snow fall as kids rushed to and fro beneath it, zoning out as she imagined how she fit in in the world around her, lost in wonderment of what a place like this could even offer her. What could a place built on perfection offer someone who had been anything but? 

Nothing. 

That’s what a place like Purgatory Prep could offer her. 

Absolutely nothing. 

“Hi,” an enthusiastic voice peeped from in front of her, breaking her gaze and turning her attention towards the petite girl who stood before her with an outstretched hand and a dazzling smile. 

“You must be new. I’m Waverly Earp.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole makes a friend. 
> 
> Well, maybe not.

Huh?” Nicole asked, taken back momentarily by the close proximity of the other girl. 

“I’m Waverly Earp.” She repeated with a chuckle. “I’ve never seen you around so I figured you must be new. I wanted to introduce myself.” She stood still with her hand outstretched, awkwardly waiting for Nicole to introduce herself in return as the redhead stared on in mesmerization at the other girl. She wasn’t sure what it was, the long waves of chestnut hair or the soft hazel eyes but she felt a bit captivated in a sense, her brain needing a few extra seconds to catch up. 

She shook her head, freeing herself of the dumbfounded expression she was sure she wore as she stretched her own hand out to take Waverly’s. 

“Sorry, I’m Nicole.” She offered with a dimpled grin. “Nicole Haught and what gave it away? Let me guess, you heard it through the Purgatory Prep grapevine.” She continued, waving her hand out around the classroom to the students who quickly turned their heads away when they saw her making eye contact. . 

“Would it be bad if I said yes?” Waverly joked with a guilty look, one that Nicole couldn’t help but find adorable. 

“No, it’s fine. Hey I use to do the same thing when a new student showed up to my old school.” Nicole relented. “Plus, I would stare at me too if I walked in a room.” She joked confidently, making Waverly roll her eyes playfully. 

“Not the bashful type I see.” She offered as she dug her books out of her bag, placing them on her desk in front of her before turning back to Nicole. 

“Well I’ve had at least 30 pairs of eyes on me at all times since I walked out of my room this morning so I got over my bashfulness pretty quickly.” Nicole shrugged. “That’s what happens when you're not only the new kid, but the only kid in a polo and leather.” She said with emphasis. 

“Trust me, you’re not the only one in leather.” Waverly chuckled. “But yeah we don’t get many new students around here, especially out of towners and definitely not for senior year so I guess you’re the local attraction for now. Don’t worry though, people will lay off and leave you alone eventually.” Waverley reassured her, hazel eyes meeting her own with an uncommon warmth. 

“Well let’s hope not everyone leaves me alone.” Nicole smirked flirtatiously, drawing a blush from Waverly’s cheeks, clearly unsure on what to say next. Nicole notes that getting hit on by another girl was clearly not common here if the deer in headlights look Waverly wore was any indication. 

“I don’t think I'll be able to get use to these uniforms though” Nicole quipped, taking pity on the unsuspected girl and pulling her out of her awkward silence. “Polos aren’t exactly my style.” 

Waverly shook her head and regained her composure before offering Nicole another bright smile. 

“They can be a bit restrictive. Girls do get to wear skirts in the summer time though so there’s that?” 

 

“Skirts are definitely not my thing so I’ll just stick to khakis.” Nicole shook her head with a laugh, stopping herself short of imagining what Waverly might look like in one. 

“Well for what it’s worth, I think you pull the uniform off quite nicely.” 

Nicole brushed her hair back, Waverly’s gaze making her slightly nervous as the brunette watched her intriguingly. She just knew the tips of her ears were turning red as they always did. 

Was she flirting back? 

“Alright class, let's settle down.” The teacher announced as she gathered the attention of all the students, including Waverly’s who turned around just as Nicole was about to say something else. 

Instead she lounged back against the chair, tapping her pencil along the desk as she tried to hide the smirk on her face. 

Maybe Purgatory Prep wasn’t so bad after all. 

“Eyes up here. Everyone eyes up here. It seems we have a new student amongst us.” Mrs. Clootie announced, turning everyone’s attention back to the corner where the object of her announcement sat. “Nicole why don’t you come up to the front and introduce yourself.” 

Nope, awful. Purgatory Prep was definitely awful. 

Nicole grimaced, reluctantly pushing herself up from her desk and making her way to stand in front of the class as she peered out across the room, her eyes naturally landing on Waverly who offered her an encouraging smile. 

“Uh, I’m Nicole. I’m new here, obviously.” Nicole stammered, shaking her head at the repetition of what the teacher had already made clear. “ I’m a senior here. I like music...don’t really play sports.... Never been to a boarding school before… and yeah, that’s about it I guess.” She offered, shrugging to the teacher who was obviously looking for a more interesting introduction. 

“Alrighty then.” She said as she encouragingly swept Nicole back in the direction of her seat. “Thank you for that introduction.” 

Nicole peered around the classroom, all eyes watching hers as she made the seemingly mile long walk in front of everyone back to her desk. Her eyes landed on Waverly once more, the brunette trying to slyly watch her as she made her way down their isle before Waverly cleared her throat and pretended to pay attention to the lesson being instructed behind her. 

Nicole felt a smug grin creep across her face at the idea of capturing the other girl’s attention. She flopped down into her desk, lounging back against the chair before she continued to tap her pencil along the edge of the wooden surface and stare into the chestnut waves ahead of her. 

Nah, maybe not so bad. 

——

Nicole sat back and pretended to pay attention to the lesson, instead catching herself gazing in Waverly’s direction more than once until the bell rang and hurded the students out of the classroom like animals. She was halfway out the door when she felt a hand grab her by the arm and tug her back gently. 

“Hey Nicole, wait up.” Waverly instructed as she pulled the redhead back towards her until they were walking side by side. “That lesson was so boring wasn’t it? I mean how many times can Romeo and Juliet be dissected until everyone realizes it's a preposterous love story between teenagers that was way over romanticized.”

Nicole stifled a laugh at the other girl’s apparent loss in her own rambling before Waverly looked up and realized what she was doing. 

“Sorry I tend to ramble when I get passionate about something.” She apologized, something people had obviously told her before. 

“No by all means, ramble on.” Nicole encouraged as they continued their trek down the hallway. “I too think Romeo and Juliet is overrated.” 

Waverly smiled brightly back at Nicole’s reassurance, holding her gaze for a moment. 

“So how much time until next period starts?” Nicole continued on, breaking their unspoken moment. 

“Ten minutes.” Waverly answered, pulling her books up tighter onto her chest and rocking slightly with her feet. “It’s not much but it usually gives you enough time to go to the restroom and to go to your locker.” 

“Ah yes, speaking of lockers” Nicole dug through her pants pockets, pulling out a small slip of paper that contained her locker number and lock combination. She held it up, reading the numbers before looking around a bit bewildered on where it could be. “I need to find mine.” She slowly trailed off in thought. 

Waverly reached up and grabbed the paper from a evergrowing confused Nicole with an amused look. She read the paper and Nicole could have sworn her face instantly got brighter. 

“You’re like right next to mine.” She announced before grabbing Nicole’s jacket sleeve and tugging slightly. “Come on and I’ll show you where we are.” 

Nicole let herself be dragged along, a bit unsure as to why honestly. She was never one to make friends quickly and being tugged around by someone, even if it was a attractive girl, was not something that Nicole’s stubbornness would let her do. However she felt she couldn’t protest this particularly attractive girl even if she was technically a complete stranger. 

“Here we are.” The girl said singsongly as they stopped in front of locker 13 and 14. 

“13? That's my locker number and my room number. What a coincidence.” Nicole noted to herself, fiddling with the lock as she inserted the numbers. 

“Not really.” Waverly joked as she flipped open her locker effortlessly. “Everyone has a locker that corresponds to their room number.” 

Nicole pulled on the lock for a third time, frustration growing when the metal didn’t even budge so she shook the lock back and forth before realizing her present company and stopping with a growl. She felt hands cover her own, pulling them back and drawing her attention to her neighbor. 

“Let me help you.” Waverly smiled, her eyes crinkling in the corners as Nicole stepped back and let the other girl take her place. The brunette fiddled with the lock, tugging and pulling like Nicole had until she finally popped it open and pulled the lock free. “There we go.” She exclaimed proudly as she stepped back into her own space. “I guess it just needed my magic touch.” 

“Uh, thanks.” Nicole coughed nervously as she shoved her books into her locker, keeping the one for her next class in her hands as she subtly buried her head into her locker. What the hell was wrong with her? 

“So I was thinking” Waverly announced as she peaked over at Nicole, the redhead jumping slightly before pulling herself to Waverly’s attention. “What if you let me show you around school? I mean we probably have most of our classes together anyway so I figured I could walk you around until you get familiar with it yourself.” 

“That would be great.” Nicole agreed, a dimpled grin stretched across her face at the prospect of getting to spend more time with the brunette. “I actually had the same offer yesterday but I’ve got to say that yours sounds much more intriguing.” 

There you go Haught, Nicole nodded as Waverly blush slightly at her words. 

Nicole was about to ask Waverly if she wanted to walk to second period together when a high pitched squeal rang out behind her and a small blonde girl with an equally small brunette by her side came rushing around and huddled near Waverly. Nicole brought her finger to her ear, shaking it slightly to stop the ringing induced by the near dog whistle noise of the two girls. 

“So how did it go?” The blonde inquired excitedly, Waverly peaking over them at Nicole who was slowly moving away from them, not wanting to interrupt their conversation. 

“It went fine, it was just a date.” Waverly answered nonchalantly as she moved the girls to the side slightly. “Hey Nicole, wait.” She exclaimed as she reached out for the redhead. 

Nicole stopped and turned back around, facing the now trio as all of their eyes landed on her. 

“What’s up?” She asked. 

“I want you to meet my friends.” Waverly smiled as she pointed to the blonde. “This is Chrissy and this is Rosita” pointing to the brunette. “Guys this is Nicole, she’s new.” 

Nicole offered the girls a smile and shook their hands. She noted their appearance, hair fashioned and makeup donned that must have taken at least an hour to perfect. Expensive pearl earrings coupled with flashy watches accessorizing their outfits, the type of rich showboating that would have gotten someone caught up at her last school. Finally their letterman jackets with cheer emblems marking them as what she expected to see from the girl’s of Purgatory Prep. 

“Oh you’re the new kid everyone has been talking about.” Chrissy said innocently, Waverly cringing and offering Nicole an apologetic look. 

“Yep,” Nicole shrugged it off. “The one and only.” 

“Well it’s nice to meet you.” Chrissy smiled, eyes widening as she squeezed Nicole’s arm. “Ohhh will you be trying out for the cheer squad?” 

Nicole couldn’t help the laugh she barked out, unable to stifle the instantaneous reaction that was brought upon by the ridiculous question. 

“Uh definitely not.” She chuckled, catching the offended eyes of the trio before she completely corralled her humor. “Cheerleading is not exactly my thing.” 

“That’s too bad.” Waverly added as she pulled her jacket from her locker and slung it around her shoulders, her jacket also displaying a cheer emblem proudly. “I could have probably gotten you a spot.”

“You’re a cheerleader?” Nicole asked with confusion, usually she was really good at pegging the prep school cheerleading type. She would have spotted the other two girls from a mile away and would have known immediately but she would have never pegged Waverly to be the same. 

“She’s the cheer captain.” Chrissy said incredulously, like Nicole was suppose to know what was obviously common knowledge around the school. 

“How would she know that Chrissy?” Waverly defended, chuckling lightly at her friend’s dumbfounded expression. “She literally just got here a day ago.” 

“Ohh speaking of a day ago.” Chrissy exclaimed loudly, ignoring the questions as a thought donned on her, remembering something she’d forgotten to tell Waverly. “Supposedly your man had a bit of a run in with someone yesterday.”

“Your man?” Nicole asked surprisingly. 

Wavey hesitantly looked at Nicole and then back at Chrissy, seemingly contemplating on whether or not to continue the conversation with the redhead present. 

“Her boyfriend.” Chrissy cleared up for her, Waverly eying her friend harshly for a moment before smiling at Nicole who offered up a weak one in return. “Anywho like I said, he had a run in with someone yesterday.” 

“Had a run in with someone?” Waverly inquired, still side eyeing the redhead who stood awkwardly to the side. 

“Yeah” Rosite agreed with a nod. “I saw him on the way to class this morning and he is sporting a pretty nasty shiner.” 

The realization donned on Nicole. A shiner? Surely it couldn’t be-

Her thought cut off just as someone care barreling by her, pushing her to the side as he covered Waverly’s body with his own. She watched the boy’s back from behind as he laid kiss after kiss on Waverly, her praying for it to not be him before he finally turned around and flashed the same overly white teeth at Nicole like he had just done the day before. 

Champ. 

There was no way that Waverly was dating someone like that. Nicole didn’t know her from Adam but she sure didn’t seem like the type who would date some prep school boy-man. No way. 

“Oh no” Waverly looked at him concerningly, pulling his face back towards her own as she investigated the deep purple bruise that swallowed his right eye. 

That’s a shiner alright. 

“What happened?” She continued as she ghosted her fingers over the wound. 

Nicole watched as Champ put on an overly dramatic pout for the sympathetic girl, laying his head into her touch as he wrapped his arms further around her. Waverly cooed as she kissed the side of his cheek, effectively breaking the facade she had created for Nicole, or rather Nicole had wrongly created for herself. That’s why she’s got the friends she has, why she’s cheer captain, because she actually isn’t any different than the crowd Nicole definitely didn’t care to socialize with. 

Purgatory Prepsters and by the looks of it, Waverly was the queen. 

“Don’t worry babe. I just had a run in with someone who was picking on some of the younger school kids and it got out of hand.” Champ lied, turning the wrapped up couple so that he could smirk at Nicole. “It’s all been taken care of though.” 

Nicole gritted her teeth, a mixture of disappointment and something resembling jealousy sparking somewhere inside her as she watched Waverly rub Champ’s back reassuringly. 

“Aww babe that’s so sweet of you .” Waverly doted on the boy before breaking from his grip and turning towards Nicole. “I almost forgot. Nicole this is Champ, Champ this is-“ 

-Nicole Haught please report to the dean’s office, Nicole Haught please report to the dean’s office.-

The announcement rang over the loudspeaker, the group’s faces laced with confusion as they turned to look at Nicole who wore a unsure look herself. 

What could this be- her thought cut off as she peered over at Champ who happened to be wearing an evil grin. 

That’s what this is about. 

Nicole rolled her eyes as she grabbed her book, slamming her locker shut before turning and walking towards the office building that sat at the other end of the school yard. 

“Fucking fantastic.” 

Purgatory Prep was definitely as bad as it seemed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always comments are encouraged and welcomed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole lands herself in hot water, in more than one way before she meets her leather clad brothern.

Nicole pushed through the heavy doors of the brick office building, the secretary that sat at the front door offering a smiling greeting as she made her way to the front. 

“Can I help you?” She inquired. 

“I got called to the office.” Nicole explained. “Nicole Haught.” 

“Ah yes, Ms. Haught.” The lady smiled, a hint of sympathy in her voice. “The Dean is expecting you. You can follow me.” She instructed, hopping down from her chair before she shuffled around the large front desk. Nicole quickly followed suit as the woman directed her through the large building, weaving through halls and passed closed offices until they stood in front of large wooden double doors with a plaque that read Dean Nedley on the outside. The secretary knocked lightly, clearly a bit nervous to possibly interrupt the man. 

“Come in.” A voice bellowed from the other side, the lady opening the doors to reveal a large office, red carpet highlighted by the mid day sunshine that beamed through the large windows. The scene coming to a conclusion at the far end of the office where an older,mustached man sat at a large wooden desk scribbling furiously on a piece of paper. “Have a seat Ms. Haught.” The man instructed without even looking looking up from his work. 

Nicole looked over at the lady who backed away slowly and mouthed a good luck to Nicole before shutting the doors behind her. The redhead walked quickly to the other end of the room, taking a seat in one of the plush chairs that sat facing the Dean’s desk. She waited, watching awkwardly as the man finished up and finally looked over at her. 

“It’s day two Ms. Haught. Why are you already in my office?” He questioned sternly, exhaustion riddling his facial features. 

“Uh I was told to report to the Dean’s office.” Nicole said with an obvious tone. “I was hoping you could tell me.” 

“I suggest you watch that your attitude Ms. Haught.” He instructed. “You're here because I heard you had a run in with one of my students, left him with a black eye. Any of this ringing a bell?” 

Nicole couldn’t help her eye roll. Of course the boy man had come crying to the Dean and she was sure he had left out her side of things. Not that they would matter anyways, she really doubted that it would be believable that she was defending herself so instead of offering an explanation she just stared blankly at the man, waiting for him to continue. 

“Obviously so.” Answering his own question. “Well it seems you didn’t waste any time finding the trouble you’re normally prone to.” He looked at her questionably as she shifted uncomfortably under his harsh gaze. “That’s right, I have been well informed about the little situation you found yourself in over the summer and as I made it clear to your parents I want to make it clear to you. Your shenanigans and the activities you like to get into will not be tolerated here at my school. We have a zero tolerance policy for your type of behavior so you better watch yourself. Do you understand?” He questioned. 

Nicole felt her anger bubble as she sat across from the man, someone who spoke of her as if he knew everything he needed to know about her. Someone she had just met moments ago passing judgement on her before she ever got the chance for an actual first impression. A whole new world but nothing seemed to be different, people reading her for what they thought she was just the same as they’d done back home. 

Hell at least there they were doing the same as she was, not holding their noses up like the people here seemed to do. 

“I said do you understand Ms. Haught?” He asked again, intended on breaking her rebellious behavior. Nicole nodded slightly as she gritted her teeth, biting back the fuck you she really wanted to serve. “Good. Now I hope this will be our only meeting. I don’t want to see you in here again.” He said with a flick of his hand towards the door, Nicole pushing off quickly from her chair and following the Dean’s command. 

“Oh and Ms. Haught.” He called out behind her, the voice stilling Nicole’s hand as it gripped the handle. “Detention after class, for punching Mr. Hardy.” 

Nicole dropped her head, exiting the room without looking back at the dean at the other end. She stomped by the secretary, ignoring her greeting as she pushed out of the doors and into the school yard. 

Fucking detention, she thought as she walked across the grounds, fist balled by her side as she tried to cool down from her previous interaction. Fucking detention on her first day, how surprising. She smiled a hollow grin as she thought about how proud her dad would be to see her “behaving.” Of course she got detention and the boy-man got nothing, that’s how things worked in a place like this. She understood the cruelty of it all, the misunderstood misfit didn’t stand a chance against the elitest of Purgatory Prep. People like Champ, like Waverly who, conveniently enough, was lounged against Champ’s chest talking enthusiastically with a group of girls at a picnic table across the school yard. 

She almost felt guilty for the uncontrollable disdain she suddenly felt for the other girl. It wasn’t Waverly’s fault that Nicole had made assumptions about Waverly and the type of person she was, only for the brunette’s true self to be the complete opposite. The girl had been nothing but nice to Nicole and given her no indication she was ill willed, however the redhead knew her type too well. She could see right through the act, the nice girl who played innocent only to be the most vapid of them all. Honestly how could she not be just that with the company she kept, just look at her boyfriend. She may not technically know Waverly Earp, but she didn’t intend to learn more about her. 

Nicole rolled her eyes at her own displeasure of the situation as she tried to quickly bypass the group, ducking her head when she heard her name being faintly called behind her before becoming more clearer as the owner grew closer. 

“Hey Nicole.” Waverly yelled. “Nicole wait!” She exclaimed louder as Nicole quickened her pace, trying to get away from the girl but to no avail as Waverly caught up with her and grabbed her arm. “Wait Nicole.” She said a bit breathlessly. “You didn’t hear me calling you?” 

Nicole ran her hands through her hair, turning to face Waverly before she spoke. “Nah Sorry, must have been distracted.” 

“That’s alright.” Waverly smiled. “Was everything ok at the office?” 

“Yeah it was fine.” Nicole said with a shrug, trying to play it cool. “Wasn’t the first principal’s office I’ve been to and it definitely won’t be the last. It’s all good.” 

Waverly watched Nicole with concerned eyes, the redhead shifting uncomfortably under her gaze. 

“I’ll see you around.” She offered before she tried to turn and walk the other way, Waverly’s grip on her arm stopping her. 

“Wait where are you going?” Waverly questioned, a hint of disappointment in her voice“A bunch of us are hanging out outside, come join us.” 

Nicole peered back outside, watching Champ whistle at a younger girl as she passed by, the rest of the group laughing as she rolled her eyes at his antics. 

“Nah that’s not really my kind of crowd” She pointed towards the school yard where the group sat. 

“Wait what do you even mean? Not your crowd?” Waverly asked defensively. “You don’t even know them.” 

“Oh I know them, people like them. Their type.” Nicole scoffed. “So I think I’ll pass. Maybe go find my own type of crowd.” 

“Their type?” Waverly crossed her arms over her chest, clearly growing more angry. “What type is that?” 

“You know the snobby, prep type. Self centered snoba only concerned about themselves.” Nicole clarified, not backing down from Waverly’s attempts at intimidation. She definitely wasn’t one to hold her tongue when it came to her opinions. “Your type of people.” 

Waverly scoffed, blinking her eyes several times as if trying to make sense of what Nicole had just said. 

“Who do you think you are?” She defended, eyes tightening as she clenched her jaw. “We just met a few hours ago. You don’t know anything about me.” 

“You’re not exactly hard to figure out.” Nicole chuckled hollowly. “It doesn’t really seem you’ve got much to offer.”

She watched as hurt flashed across Waverly’s face, pang of guilt shooting through Nicole’s gut before she quickly swallows it, the brunette returned to her previously scorned look. 

“You know, you might think you’ve got me figured out but you’re way off.” Waverly offered. “It seems I’ve got you pegged though.” 

“Oh yeah?” She questioned with an eye roll. 

“Yeah, you’re a dick.” Waverly said before turning and walking towards the door. 

Nicole just stood there laughing, a chuckle escaping from between her lips at the interaction. Waverly was right, she was a dick but she didn’t care. She turned and pushed through the hall, turning into her next and picking a desk in the corner. She plugged her ears with her headphones and watched as students piled into the classroom, taking note of Waverly entering and picking the seat furthest from Nicole, avoiding looking to the back corner at all. 

——

Nicole spent the rest of her school day in the same routine, going through each period sat in the back while she pretended to pay attention, avoiding Waverly at all cost even though she caught herself glimpsing over at the brunette every once in a while. 

When the final bell rang Nicole made her way to the detention hall, taking in the empty classroom before picking a desk and having a seat. She laid her head back and closed her eyes, reflecting silently on the roller coast her first day had been. She thought back to Waverly, feeling like she should probably apologize but deciding against it. Why did she care anyways? She would be gone in a year, surely she wouldn’t need to have any interaction with the girl until then. The school was small but she could avoid her. 

The slam of an open palmed hand on her desk startled her from her inner thoughts, grabbing her attention as a girl with long dark hair and a worn leather jacket sat atop her desk. 

“Who are you?” She asked before taking a large bite of the donut in her hand, carelessly spilling crumbs all over the desk below her. 

“Who are you?” Nicole retorted, not taking kindly to the manners, or lack thereof, of the other girl. 

“I asked you first.” She argued with a mouth full of donut. 

“I asked you second.” Nicole said weakly, the elementary response being the only thing that came to her mind. 

“What are you guys, five?” Another girl across the room, a redhead like herself, called out as she sat upon her own desk.

“Can it Mercedes.” The raven haired girl instructed. “Nobody asked you.” She said before turning her attention back towards Nicole. 

“I’m Wynonna Earp.” She introduced herself with a confident smile. “Your local Purgatory Prep badass.”

“Earp? As in related to-” Nicole started to say before Wynonna cut her off. 

“Wyatt Earp?” She answered as she clapped her hands and hopped off Nicole’s desk. “The one and only.” 

“Actually I was going to say-” Nicole started once more. 

“Let me guess, Waverly?” Wynonna finished with an eye roll as she sat in the desk next to Nicole, plopping her feet up on the redhead’s. 

“Yeah, Waverly.” Nicole answered as she shoved Wynonna’s boots off her desk. 

“Yes it’s true. The school’s sweetheart is my one and only little sister.” 

Nicole sat in silent shock that Waverly and Wynonna could be of any relations, two apples that seemed to fall on opposite ends of the family tree actually sisters. 

“Shocker right?” Wynonna announced, gathering Nicole’s attention. “Couldn’t be anymore different. You get use to it. Anywhoooo” Wynonna changed the subject as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. “I’ve told you my family tree, what’s yours?” 

“I’m Nicole.” The redhead admitted, reaching her hand out for Wynonna to shake. 

“Nicole…?” Wynonna asked questioningly. 

“Haught.” She finally relented, grimacing at what she knew was to come. 

“Wait your last name is Haught?” Wynonna asked with a knowing grin. “This is going to be so much fun.”

“What is?” Nicole inquired confusingly. 

“Our obvious friendship Haughtdog.” Wynonna said dumbfoundedly, like her meaning didn’t need explaining. 

“You don’t even know me.” Nicole quipped. 

“Haughty you’ve been here all of one day and you landed yourself in detention. That’s all I need to know.” Wynonna laughed as she clapped a hand onto Nicole’s shoulder. “We’re obviously perfect for one another.” 

“Good luck.” Mercedes barked out across the room, attention drawn to her hands as she filed her nails. 

“Don’t worry about her.” Wynonna said with an eye roll as she pointed her thumb behind her. “Her head's been banged against too much stuff if you know what I mean.” 

“Not really...” Nicole trailed off, trying to decipher the unusual repertoire of the other two girls as she watched them bicker back and forth. 

“Don’t worry.” A deeper voice echoed from the corner, turning Nicole’s attention to the mustached boy sitting against the wall. “You’ll get use to it.” 

She turned back towards the front, the pair’s argument echoing in the background as the teacher walked into the room.

Who the hell were these people?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments always welcomed and encouraged!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole goes to tutoring.

“Three of a kind” Wynonna exclaimed excitedly as she tossed her hand onto the bed, jumping the gun and grabbing for the money until Nicole laid her hand down. 

“Full house.” She smirk, ripping the loose dollars from Wynonna and shoving them in her jacket pocket. 

“Damn Haught.” Wynonna let out with a whistle. “You’re a regular card shark.” 

“Yeah well there wasn’t much to do in my old town so you found ways to entertain yourself.” Nicole chuckled. 

“Speaking of old towns” Wynonna started as she kicked back against the bed, stretching her feet out where Nicole had previously sat before she got up. “Are you ever going to tell me what happened in yours?” 

Nicole cringed at the question, avoiding eye contact as she moved to flick on the Bluetooth speaker that sat upon Wynonna’s desk. 

“I told you Earp, that’s a story for another time.” Nicole repeated as she flopped down in the desk chair. 

“And I heard you but we’ve been best friends for like one whole day, I think it’s time you opened up about it.” Wynonna instructed, making Nicole laugh and shake her head at the girl’s ridiculous reasoning. 

“No chance Earp.” She said with finality. 

“Fineeee” Wynonna whined. “One day I’ll get it out of you though.” 

“I’m sure you will.” Nicole joked, pressing play on her phone as soft rock music filled the air. 

“Hey grab those darts.” Wynonna instructed as she pointed to the dart board hanging on the back of the door. “Let’s see how good you are at this.”

Nicole popped up out of the chair, smirking slightly to herself at the fact that she use to play darts all the time at a bar back home. She handed Wynonna her set as she resumed her position on the chair. She watched as Wynonna threw her first dart, the piece sticking to one of the outside ends. Nicole palmed her first one and tossed it easily onto the board, close to Wynonna’s but on a higher scoring section. 

“Beginner’s luck.” Wynonna rolled her eyes, tossing her next one and landing it in a middle section of the board. 

Nicole quickly tossed her second, landing it again right next to the Wynonna’s. She looked over at the brunette with a smirk, the other girl huffing in frustration before gathering herself in a serious manner. She took her time, angling her last dart before slinging it, the piece landing right in the middle, as close as someone could get to a dead on bull’s eye without it being one. 

“Ha!” She exclaimed, sitting up confidently on the bed as she turned towards Nicole. “Let’s see you beat that hotshot.” 

Nicole chuckled to herself, knowing that hitting the bullseye on a dart board was something she’d done plenty of times. She brought her piece up, closing one eye to gather better aim before tossing the piece with a perfect throw. The dart hung in the air with almost dramatic slow motion, heading right towards the middle of the board before the door to the room flung open and the dart landed squarely onto the chest of the person in the doorway. 

“Damn it Wynonna!” She cursed, kicking the dart with her foot in frustration. “I’ve told you 100 times to lock the door when you’re playing darts. You’re going to put my freakin’ eye out.” 

Nicole froze, hand still in the air and eyes wide as she realized who she’d just pelted with a dart. 

Waverly. 

The brunette kicked the dart one last time before finally bringing her eyes to address to the room, scanning them over Wynonna first and then catching a glimpse of the redhead, eyes settling on her with momentary surprise. 

“Sorry babygirl. I forgot.” Wynonna apologized, pulling the other two girls out of the eye lock they were in. “But in my defense that was all Haughty over there. Also,” Wynonna turned to Nicole, whose eyes danced between the two sisters. “I won.” She said with a grin as she clapped her hands. 

Nicole offered a half smile, much less concerned with the outcome of the game as she was with the fuming, petite girl who stood at the front of the room. 

“What the hell is she doing here?” Waverly asked, addressing Wynonna as if Nicole wasn’t in the room. The redhead grimaced at the question, the anger in the brunette’s voice making her stomach churn. 

“Who? Haught?” Wynonna asked dumbfoundedly, oblivious to the tension between the two. “This is Nicole.” 

“Yeah I know who she is.” Waverly said, looking over at Nicole quickly before diverting her eyes back to Wynonna. “Unfortunately.” 

Nicole rolled her eyes at the other girl’s feeble attempts of insults. As if they had any effect on her, like what Waverly Earp thought about her actually mattered. 

“What the hell is going on between you two?” Wynonna inquired, eyes flicking between Waverly and Nicole. 

The pair make brief eye contact, Waverly’s face seeming to contemplate telling Wynonna the truth. 

“It’s nothing.” Waverly said, deciding against it. “I’ve Uh.. i've got to go.” She said awkwardly before shuffling towards the door. 

“But you just got here.” Wynonna called out after her. 

“Uh, yeah I know.” Waverly said as she paused at the door and looked back at Wynonna. “I forgot I had somewhere to be. I’ll come back later Wy.” 

With that Waverly left the room, leaving the awkwardness she brought with her to hang in the air between the other two girls. 

“Damn Haught, she must really not like you.” Wynonna finally said. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen her leave a room that fast. What did you do?” She asked. 

Nicole nervously side eyed Wynonna, unsure of how she may react to the truth. 

“In her words I was a dick.” Nicole deciding to keep the explanation as vague as possible just in case. Wynonna barked out a laugh in return, doubling over on her bed. 

“Wait she called you that?” Wynonna questioned, wiping at her eyes as she tried to catch her breath from Nicole’s admission. “That’s hilarious. You must have really pissed her off. I don’t think I’ve ever even heard her say that.” 

Nicole brushed her hair back, squirming uneasily in Wynonna’s chair as the magnitude her words actually had on Waverly settled within her, realizing she must have really struck a chord. 

“Don’t worry about it though.” Wynonna assured her. “She’s used to people being dicks around her. Obviously you know me, but have you met her boyfriend?” She asked sarcastically. 

“Yeah why do you think I was in detention?” Nicole asked, Wynonna placing her head over her own chest as if swooning over Nicole. 

“You’re a woman after my own heart.” She said in dramatic fashion. 

“Why would she date him if he’s such a prick?” Nicole inquired. She wasn’t usually one to meddle in other people’s business, however she couldn’t help but dig deeper about the brunette. 

“You’re asking me a question I’ve asked myself many times.” Wynonna said with a shrug. “They started dating junior year when I was on a but of a hiatus and I guess it just stuck.” 

“A hiatus?” Nicole questioned as Wynonna shook her head. 

“Oh no Haughty you’ve got your secrets, and I’ve got mine.” Wynonna countered. “He’s a dumbass for sure. I try to tell her all the time she’s too good for him.” 

“Are you sure about that?” Nicole chuckled hollowly, regretting her joke when she saw the scowl Wynonna wore. “I’m just kidding.” She quickly covered. 

Wynonna watched her for a second before letting the comment go and relaxing again. 

“Honestly Waverly is probably too good for all of us.” Wynonna said stolically as she watched the front door. 

Nicole paused for a bit, letting Wynonna’s words weigh on her mind before gathering her books and standing up from the chair. 

“Where are you going?” Wynonna asked. 

“I’ve got to go to tutoring.” Nicole answered as she stuffed her room keys in her pocket. 

“Tutoring?” Wynonna asked confused. “I thought you were like a straight A student.” 

“I am but the teacher felt like I wasn’t prepared enough for a Purgatory Prep style lesson at my old school.” Nicole said sarcastically. 

“Who is your tutor?” Wynonna inquired, a smirk on her face. 

“I’m not sure.” Nicole said as she grabbed her books and walked towards the front door. “Some other senior is what they said.” 

“Oh this is going to be so good.” Wynonna mumbled under her breath, barely audible as she smiled to herself. 

“Huh?” Nicole asked with a confused expression.

“Nothing, nothing.” Wynonna shook off. “Have fun Haughty.” 

Nicole rolled her eyes and opened the door, almost out when Wynonna called out from behind her. 

“Hey Haught, take it easy on Waverly.” Wynonna instructed. “She’s not like you think she is.” 

Nicole paused for a moment before nodding and closing the door. She walked down the hall, processing Wynonna’s words as she made her way to the library. 

Not like you think she is.

Nicole didn’t really think Waverly was any one way, outside of an imagined obsessed uppity, but that was everyone at the school. She shook her head free, knowing she probably couldn’t decipher Wynonna’s meaning as she pulled the doors to the library open. She followed the signs to the tables designated for tutoring, choosing the one furthest back even though they were all empty. She flopped down in the chair, opening her math book up to the lesson the teacher wanted her to start at before pulling out a few blank sheets of paper. She was about to pull out her phone to check her clock when she heard a loud huff further ahead of her. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me?” 

Nicole looked up to see Waverly standing a few tables up, math book clenched against her chest as she wore a look of pure frustration. She rolled her eyes, stalking towards Nicole before tossing her book down across from her. 

“What are you doing here?” Nicole stammered, unsure of why the other girl would choose to sit with her when all the other tables were open. 

“Well obviously I’m here for your tutoring.” Waverly said as she sat down across from Nicole. “Don’t think I’d be willingly coming back here to hang out with you. We’re not the same type of people remember? 

Nicole ignored the snarky remark, too confused by the idea that Waverly was sitting across from her, math book opened to the same lesson as hers like she was her-

“Wait, you're my tutor?” Nicole asked incredulously, cutting off her own inner monologue.

“Math’s not the only subject we’re struggling in now is it.” Waverly said snidely. 

“This does not make any sense.” Nicole chuckled lightly as she sat back in her chair, deciding that this was obviously a joke. “There’s no way you could be my tutor.”

“Listen I know you think I’m” Waverley paused for a moment to think. “Self centered, I think you called it,” Waverley repeated her words back to her, making Nicole shift uncomfortably. “But as current Valedictorian of the senior class I am in charge of tutoring half of the seniors which I guess includes you.” 

“Valedictorian?” Nicole asked, surprised at the other girl’s admission. 

“Yes, Valedictorian.” Waverly clarified scornfully, obviously irritated that Nicole seemed to think that was unbelievable. “Now can we get on with the lesson so we can get this over with already?” 

Nicole nodded, still dumbfounded by everything. Brains were not something Nicole would associate with Waverly’s group of people, much less enough for one of them to be Valedictorian. 

“Alright so what parts are you having trouble on?” Waverly asked, catching Nicole’s attention and drawing it back to the lesson. 

“Huh?” Nicole asked before catching up and looking down to her book. “ Oh-Uh, well nothing really. The teacher thought since I went to a lowly ole public school there was no way I was prepared enough to be successful in such a prestigious course offered here at Purgatory Prep.” She explained, sarcasm riddling in her voice. 

“Smartass” Waverly mumbled as she rolled her eyes, Nicole taking pride in the affect her aggravation had on the other girl. If she had to be at tutoring with her, she might as well have some fun with it. 

“At first I thought maybe they were right, maybe the lessons here were tougher.” Nicole admitted. “But if you’re the valedictorian then I’m pretty sure I’ll be alright.” She poked, chuckling to herself as she watched the scowl on Waverly’s face grow deeper, her mouth hanging slightly agape at Nicole’s audacity 

“Well despite being far superior to us here Nicole, I still have to tutor you so how about we just start from the beginning and work our way through?” Waverly said exhaustedly. 

“This is your castle, Queen.” Nicole joked, crossing her arms over her chest as a challenge to Waverly. “Do as you wish.” 

“I will.” Waverly agreed, not backing down to the redhead. “Let’s get started then, shall we?” 

The pair worked through the lesson over the next hour, Nicole managing to keep her comments to a minimum while also picking up a few pointers for the lesson along the way, not that she would ever admit that to Waverly. She couldn’t help but note the passion that Waverly taught with, finding herself staring at the brunette as her eyes lit up with excitement. Nicole figured she’d make a great teacher, if she actually cared what Waverly Earp ended up doing after high school. 

They gathered their books in awkward silence at the conclusion of their lesson, standing from the table as they faced each other. Both looking pointedly at the door despite not moving towards it, each one unsure of what to say to the other. 

“Thanks, I guess.” Nicole offered, running her hand through her hair as she shifted in her jacket. “I learned almost nothing.” 

“Can’t really say I’m surprised.” Waverly retorted, bouncing lightly on her feet. “I really didn’t think you were capable of such anyways.” 

Nicole chuckled as she shook her head. The girl was quick, she’d give her that. 

“Same time Thursday then?” Waverly asked. 

“Unfortunately.” Nicole offered with a fake smile as Waverly turned and walked towards the door, Nicole averting her eyes when she caught them lingering on the girl’s retreating form. She looked down at the table, catching sight of Waverly’s cell phone before grabbing it and running after the girl. She bust through the library’s double doors, catching sight of the brunette as she walked briskly across campus. 

“Waverly!” She shouted, the girl stopping and turning back to Nicole with a confused expression. The redhead jogged the last little bit, catching up to Waverly as she held out her forgotten device. “You forgot your phone” she said breathlessly, noting to herself to lay off the cigarettes a bit. 

Oh” Waverly exclaimed with surprise. “Uh- thanks. Thank you.” She stammered as she took the phone from Nicole and stuffed it into her pocket. 

They both stood there for a moment like they had done moments before, avoiding looking at each other as their eyes danced anywhere but straight ahead. 

“I’ll see you Thursday then.” Waverly smiled weakly before turning and continuing on her path. 

“Wait Waverly” The words slipping through Nicole’s mouth before she could even registered she was saying them, the brunette stopping and looking at the redhead expectantly as Nicole searched for what to say next. “Uh, it’s pretty dark out here. Let me walk you to your room.” 

Nicole wasn’t sure where the idea came from, an almost instinctual desire to make sure the other girl was protected prodingher on. She didn’t care about her but she didn’t want her to encounter any harm either. 

“I’m pretty sure I’ll be alright.” Waverly countered, taking Nicole’s request as ungenuine. “I can protect myself you know.” She said sternly. 

“I don’t doubt that at all.” Nicole chuckled, sure that the feistiness coming off the other girl would ward off any unwanted visitors. However she couldn’t help wanting to be sure. “Just let me walk you back to your dorm.” 

“I thought you couldn’t stand to be around my kind of people.” Waverly argued. “Wouldn’t want you to have be overloaded on the day.” 

“I can’t” Nicole admitted, not missing the quick flash of hurt on Waverly’s face. “But I’m also not a big enough, what did you call me” she paused as if she was thinking “dick, I believe” she emphasized “to let you walk through this dark campus alone.” 

Waverly began to talk before stopping, contemplating the redhead’s offer before finally relenting. 

“Fine, you can walk me to my dorm.” Waverly agreed. “But only because it is really dark out here and I forgot my pepper spray.” 

Nicole smiled slightly to herself as she quickly matched the pace of the other girl. They walked silently for a few moments, each trading glances but unsure of what to say. 

“So-“

“How-“ 

They spoke simultaneously before chuckling at the miscue. 

“You go ahead.” Nicole instructed. 

“I was going to ask how you met Wynonna.” Waverly continued. 

“Uh, detention actually.” Nicole answered with a laugh. 

“Of course.” Waverly said with an eye roll. “It was literally your first day yesterday. How did you already get detention?” 

For knocking your sorry ass boyfriend to the ground, Nicole thought to herself. 

“Ah just some bullshit.” Nicole played it off. 

“There must be a lot of that here because Wynonna finds it all the time.” Waverly joked, making the redhead laugh. 

“I guess so huh?” Nicole responded, looking up and noticing they were walking in the wrong direction. “Hey wait where are we going? I thought the senior building was that way?” Nicole pointed behind her. 

“It’s is, but we’re going to the junior building.” Waverly pointed in the direction north of them. 

“Uhh, why?” Nicole asked dumbfoundedly. 

“Because that’s where my dorm is.” Waverly explained. “I’m a senior academically because I skipped a grade, however I’m still a junior in age so they make me room over here.” 

“Skipped a grade?” Nicole repeated as Waverly shook her head in response. “Wow so you’re like smart, smart?” She emphasized, looking at Waverly with a bit of wonderment. 

“I guess you could say that.” Waverly shrugged, stopping outside of the junior building doors before turning to look at Nicole. “This is me.” She said, pointing up to the building behind her. “Thanks for walking me.”

“Thank you for letting a wee jester such as myself escort the queen to her castle.” Nicole joked, bowing for dramatic effect, causing both girls to laugh heartily and forget their indifferences for a moment. 

“No seriously.” Waverly chuckled as she grabbed Nicole’s arm. “Thank you.”

“No problem.” Nicole squeaked, voice coming out higher than she intended as she stared at Waverly, the pair pausing as the air between them grew at bit more tense. The moment shattering as the doors behind them were flung open. 

“Waves where have you been?” Chrissy questioned, Waverly pulling her arm back to herself as the other girls came barreling to them. “We’ve been looking all over for you. Champ and the boys want us to come over to their dorms.” 

“Uh, I was tutoring.” Waverly explained, side eying Nicole discreetly, the other girl’s turning and noticing the redhead before their expressions grew grim. 

“Oh it’s you” Chrissy scoffed, eyeing the redhead suspiciously . “Don’t you like hate us or something?” 

“Chrissy” Waverly scolded before looking over at Nicole apologetically, the redhead just rolling her eyes in response. 

“Yep, that’s me.” Nicole clarified, stuffing her hands in her jacket pockets before backing away. She noticed Waverly watching her, eventually turning her attention back to the other girl’s when Nicole got far enough out of sight. 

Of course Waverly had told them what she’s said, they were friends. Something Nicole and Waverly were not. Something she didn’t ever plan on them being. 

Nicole had no good use for Waverly Earp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are encouraged and welcomed.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole digs herself deeper with Waverly, but it doesn’t matter. She doesn’t care, right?

Nicole lazily pushed her peas around her plate, turning her nose up at the disgusting mixture Purgatory Prep claimed to Shepard’s Pie. 

“What up dweebs?” Wynonna exclaimed as she tossed her plate down, taking a seat across from Nicole who sat beside Mercedes at the lunch table. 

“Earp.” She acknowledged, bringing a fork full of the lunchroom concoction up to her mouth but deciding against it and putting her fork down when she caught a whiff of something that resembled feet. 

“Come on Haught.” Wynonna said through a mouthful of mashed potatoes. “It’s not that bad.” 

“That’s because you’d put anything in your mouth Wynonna.” Mercedes spoke up, Nicole stifling a laugh at the redhead’s insult. 

“How dare you?” Wynonna scolded as she shoved another forkful of food into her mouth. “ I do have standards I’ll have you know.”

“Hopefully better standards than you have manners.” Nicole said sarcastically, Mercedes barking out a laugh beside her. 

“Y’all can kiss my ass.” Wynonna said with a roll of her eyes. “So, how did tutoring go the other day Haughtdawg? Waverly has been in quite a mood over the past few days. I haven’t done anything, so I figured it had to be you.” 

“Wait what did Haught do to Ms. Perfect?” Mercedes inquired, suddenly interested in their conversation at the mention of Waverly. 

“Something bad enough for Waverly to say the word dick.” Wynonna chuckled, food dribbling from her mouth. 

“She actually called you a dick?” Mercedes asked with wide eyes, Nicole sipping her juice as she stared sternly at Wynonna. “No way.” 

“Yes way.” Wynonna nodded with a proud smile. 

“Damn Haught. I don’t think I’ve ever even heard Waverly raise her voice.” Mercedes said with a impressed grin as she looked across the lunchroom at the brunette. “Good for her.” 

“I know right.” Wynonna agreed. “I’m so proud.” 

“What are you guys talking about?” Doc said as she sat down next to Wynonna, the raven haired girl leaning into him slightly. 

“Waverly called Nicole a dick.” Wynonna repeated, Nicole watching her with the same look as before. 

“What?” Doc asked with a surprised smile, cheeks turning a tinge bit red as he looked over at Nicole. 

“Do you have to tell everyone Wynonna?” Nicole gritted, giving Wynonna a knowing look as the other girl smirked it off. 

“Of course I do!” Wynonna exclaimed, slapping both hands down on the table excitedly. “Haught I’ve know Waverly for 16 years, purposely trying to get a rise out of her like that. You’ve been here like less than a week and somehow managed to do what I never could. You should be proud.”

“Whatever” Nicole said with an eye roll, her eyes landing on Waverly who was laughing at her table before she stood up and grabbed her tray. 

“Where are going?” Wynonna asked.

“Going for a smoke.” Nicole answered as she turned her back to the group. 

“Ah come on Haught, don’t be like that.” Wynonna called out. “I was just picking.” 

Nicole ignored Wynonna’s pleading as she continued towards the trash cans. She didn’t really care what Waverly thought about her but that didn’t mean she wanted to sit around and be reminded that she was the brunette’s least favorite person. 

She moved over to the trash cans, dumping her remaining food before she turned towards the dish room window, bumping into someone behind her as she felt cold liquid pool down the front of her shirt. 

“Might want to watch where you’re going.” Champ smirked, reaching around Nicole to dump his own tray in the trash can behind her. 

Nicole gritted her teeth, gripping her tray tightly to avoid knocking Champ over the head with it. She pulled at her shirt, the front now damp with red juice. 

“How silly of me?” She quipped, turning and putting her tray onto the self as Champ followed behind. 

“Hey so how was that detention the other day?” Champ said sarcastically, a sickening smirk stretched across his face. 

“Well considering the fact you’re still sporting that shiner.” Nicole answered as she pointed to his still bruised eye. “I’d say worth it.” 

Champ seethed, stepping closer to Nicole who almost matched his height. 

“You better watch yourself Haught.” Champ instructed, Nicole smirked at the empty warning. She wasn’t scared of many things and Champ Hardy sure wasn’t one of them. 

“Orrr?” Nicole’s voice lingered, challenging the boy. 

“Just try me and you’ll find out.” He replied, puffing out his chest to seem more intimidating. 

“You promise?” Nicole taunted, Champ matching her with a smirk before pushing past her. 

Nicole brushed her hand through her hair, collecting herself as she calmed her heartbeat. She scanned the lunchroom, eyes landing on Waverly. The girl smiling at her w brightly as Champ sat down next to her, leaning over and landing a kiss on her lips that made Nicole’s stomach churn. She hastily stalked out of the lunchroom, stomping across the school yard until she reached her secret smoke spot behind the junior dormitory building. She pulled out a cigarette, lighting it before she took a long drag. The bell rang in the distant signifying the start of the next period but Nicole didn’t care, she would get to class when she did. She stood back watching as the other kids pooled into the school doors until eventually the school yard lay quiet. She pulled on her cigarette once more, kicking at the rocks beneath her feet. 

“Hey.” A voice spoke quietly, drawing Nicole’s attention to Waverly who stood ahead of her, watching the redhead intently. 

“Skipping class Earp?” Nicole said, blowing smoke out of the side of her mouth as she nodded towards Waverly. “Doesn’t seem like something Purgatory Prep’s Queen would do.” 

Waverly rolled her eyes, losing whatever kindness she had when Nicole met her with such abrasiveness. “What happened to your shirt?”

Nicole ran her hands down the front of the garment, shifting uncomfortably at her appearance in front of the brunette.

“This is the style now.” Nicole pointed out. “Didn’t you get the alert?” 

“I’m just looking for Wynonna.” Waverly ignored Nicole’s snide remarks. “Have you seen her?”

Nicole shook her head, pulling another puff from her cigarette as she watched Waverly. 

“You know those things will kill you right?” Waverly remarked, crossing her arms over her chest. 

Nicole shrugged, blowing smoke right into Waverly’s face before chuckling at the girl’s look of disgust. 

Nicole caught glimpse of the PE coach coming across the yard, dropping her cigarette bud and stepping on it adamantly as she watched the man approve them over the the brunette’s shoulder. 

“Shit.” Nicole cursed, Waverly turning to see what Nicole was watching so intently before her own foul word of choice escaped her lips. 

“Ms. Earp, new kid!” The man shouted as he approached the pair. “What are you doing out here?” 

“Uh.. nothing Coach Darby.” Waverly stammered. “Just about to head off to class, isn’t that right Nic?” 

Nicole nodded, not missing the way her stomach fluttered slightly at Waverly’s use of her nickname. 

“Not so fast girls.” The coach stepped in front of the pair as they tried to move away, sniffing the air as he got a whiff of smoke. 

“Alright give them here.” He motioned with his hands, clear on what he meant before Nicole rolled her eyes and handed over her pack of smokes. He pocketed the pack, turning towards Waverly and doing the same. 

“I don’t have any.” Waverly said as she shook her head, the coach motioning with his hand once more. “No really, I don’t even smoke. Ask her.” She argued, pointing towards Nicole who just shrugged at a steaming Waverly. 

“You sure do smell like smoke for someone who doesn’t Earp.” He said unconvinced, quirking an eyebrow at her. 

“She-She” Waverly tripped over her words as she pointed towards Nicole. “She blew smoke in my face coach. Just ask her.” 

Nicole shrugged once more, smirking at hardened look Waverly gave her in return. 

“Alright you two, cut the crap. Saturday school for the both of you.” He said with finality. “Now get to class.” He instructed as he side stepped and pointed towards the senior building. 

Waverly stood wide eyed, shuffling past the coach as she walked beside Nicole. 

“Saturday school?” Waverly said to herself. “I’ve never even had detention, much less Saturday school.” 

“You’ll be okay Earp.” Nicole assured her, stifling a laugh at Waverly’s worried mumbling. 

“You!” She gritted, poking her finger into Nicole’s arm as she gritted her teeth. “This is all your fault.” 

“Woah, woah.” Nicole countered, holding her hands up defensively towards the brunette. “I didn’t so shit to you. You were the one outside of class, I didn’t ask you to be.” 

“You’re the one who blew the smoke in my face.” Waverly argued, stepping in front of Nicole as they reached the doors of the senior building. “I don’t even smoke.” 

“Guess you should have been in class then.” Nicole shrugged, pissing Waverly off even more. She leaned in closely, a blush creeping up Waverly’s chest as she did. “Don’t worry though, you can make up the hours this weekend...in Saturday school.” She smirked as she pushed passed Waverly. 

“Oh and I’ll see you in tutoring this afternoon.” 

—-  
Nicole walked through the library towards the back, checking her phone as she laid eyes on Waverly who was already waiting for her. She laid her book down, sitting across from Waverly who was busy scribbling notes on a piece of paper. 

“You’re late.” She said without even looking up. 

“Thanks mom.” Nicole said sarcastically as she flipped open to their new chapter. Waverly ignored her remark and she continued to scribble something. “Oh what? No comeback?” Nicole asked, Waverly ignoring her once more. 

Nicole rolled her eyes, intent on letting Waverly ignore her. She began reading through her book, tapping her pencil on the desk as she fought the urge to question Waverly further before eventually caving. 

“What are you mad at me or something?” Nicole inquired, Waverley looking up from her book. 

“What do you care?” She asked harshly. 

“I don’t.” Nicole scoffed incredulously, like she cared about Waverly Earp. “It’s just weird to sit across from someone who doesn’t say anything.” She brushed her hand through her hair as she leaned back against her chair. “Don’t flatter yourself.” 

“I had plans for this Saturday I’ll have you know.” Waverly pointed out weakly, obviously choosing to still blame Nicole for their weekend punishment. 

“Let me guess, a date with Prince Dumbass.” She chuckled. 

“You don’t even know him.” Waverly defended. 

“Do you?” Nicole questioned, hurt flashing across Waverly’s face once again at her words and making her stomach sink for a moment. 

“Whatever, I don’t have time for this.” Waverly huffed as she stood up quickly and gathered her books. “Tutoring is cancelled for the day.” 

Nicole kicked back in her chair, putting her feet up on the table as she watched Waverly hastily collect her things. 

“That’s alright Waves, we can make it up in Saturday school.” Nicole said smugly, Waverly clenching her jaw before placing her hand on Nicole’s boots, catching the redhead by surprise.

“Guess I’ll see you there pal.” She smirked as she lifted Nicole’s feet and pushed ever so slightly, sending Nicole’s chair falling backwards slowly as she waves her arms to try and catch herself but failing as she landed on the carpet ground with a soft thud. She laid there as she peaked up and watched Waverly leave the library before she caught herself chuckling at the ceiling.

Fucking Waverly Earp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one for the day. Comments are encouraged and appreciated.


	6. Chapter Six.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a better way to arch into the oceans of friendship than a Breakfast Club type Saturday School session? 
> 
> Enjoy!

Nicole groaned as she rolled over in bed, blindly reaching for her phone as she shut off her morning alarm. She checked the time, eyes widening as she stared at the screen. She quickly jumped up from the bed, stripping free of her pajamas before grabbing some random clothes around her and throwing them on. She brushed her teeth and pulled on her shoes before running out of her door, locking it quickly behind her. 

Nicole ran across campus, laces flopping freely and shoes almost sliding off as she stumbled up the steps of the senior building. She slowed to a brisk walk, footsteps echoing in the eerily quiet empty hallway until she crossed the threshold of the classroom. She looked around wildly, eyes landing on Waverly as the brunette looked her up and down. Nicole shifted uncomfortably under her gaze as she thought about how crazy she must look, combing a hand through her hair in an effort to collect herself. 

“Ahh Ms. Haught.” The teacher addressed her, drawing Nicole’s attention to the front of the class where he looked at her expectantly. “So nice of you to join, take a seat.” He pointed to the open classroom. 

Nicole hesitated momentarily before starting to walk to the back corner of the room like she usually did. 

“Nah-Uh” the teacher called out, stopping Nicole in her tracks as he pointed to the seat beside Waverly. “Up at the front.” 

Nicole looked at Waverly who quickly averted her eyes and looked down at her own hands, the redhead moving to take the desk beside her as she looked over at her neighbor before looking towards the front of the classroom. 

“Now that we have all attendees present” he looked pointedly at Nicole. “We can begin. Welcome to Saturday School, a place where none of us want to be but all of us have to. According to the Dean, I’m suppose to have you guys work on academics today, so for the next” the man paused as he checked his watch. “Four hours, read your books and don’t bother me while I catch up on my beauty sleep.” With that the teacher moved to sit upon his post at the front of the classroom, promptly laying his head in his arms and seemingly falling asleep. 

Nicole sat back in her desk, watching out the window as she tapped her pencil on her desk mindlessly. Silently dreaming to be anywhere but there. 

“Can you stop?” Waverly asked, Nicole turning to look over at the other girl who wore a bothered look. 

Nicole scoffed as she paused her motions momentarily, picking back up the rhythm at a harder pace. 

Waverly stared at Nicole as the redhead challenged her, her face tightening the longer she held her gaze. 

“Such a dick.” Waverly sighed in disbelief, choosing to ignore the other girl instead of fight her as she turned back to her book. 

Nicole sat up on her elbows, leaning closer to Waverly as she watched the girl pretend to study her book. 

“Tell me Waverly,” Nicole inquired, not being able to resist the nagging urge to bother the brunette. “Is that your choice of insult for everyone or just me?” 

“Oh no, I reserve that just for you.” She offered the redhead a tight lipped smile.

“Aww” Nicole cooed fakely as she gripped her chest. “I feel so special. A lowlife like me being granted her own nickname by the queen herself?” 

Waverly rolled her eyes as she turned back to her book. Nicole watched the brunette for a moment before resuming her original position, relenting to let the other girl study peacefully, at least for a moment. She stared out of the window for a while, letting her daydreams carry her to another place until the rumbling in her stomach caught her attention. She was hungry, really hungry. She had missed breakfast when she woke up late and she knew she’d need to eat something or risk the chance of getting hangry. The redhead looked around before ripping a piece of paper from her notebook. 

“What are you doing?” Waverly questioned as she watched Nicole ball up the sheet she’d just torn out. 

Nicole wiggled her eyebrows before tossing the paper towards the front of the class. The ball landed perfectly on top of the slumbered teacher, the man not even moving a muscle in response. The redhead grinned widely as her test was confirmed, standing from her desk quietly. 

“Nicole.” Waverley hissed, looking between her and the teacher as the redhead stood staring at her with question. “What are you doing?” 

“I’m hungry.” Nicole shrugged as she tossed on her jacket and started towards the door. 

“You’re going to get in trouble if you get caught.” Waverly warned, growing nervous as the redhead walked towards the door. 

“Then I won’t get caught.” Nicole whispered as she leaned over Waverly’s desk, the brunette squirming nervously at their proximity and giving Nicole an idea. “I dare you to come with me.” 

Waverly blinked rapidly, eyes dancing between Nicole and the teacher behind her. Her mouth opening and closing as she struggled to decide. Nicole knew the girl didn’t want to break the rules but that she seemed too prideful to back down either. 

Nicole walked towards the door, pausing in the entrance way before looking back expectantly. “Well?” She questioned, smirking when Waverly jumped up from her desk and followed behind her. 

Nicole walked leisurely down the hall, running her fingers against the red lockers as Waverly followed closely behind. 

“Where are we going?” Waverly asked nervously, checking over her shoulder for anyone who may be around to spot them. 

“Chill Earp no one is here but us.” Nicole assured the other girl. “Jeez have you ever done anything against the rules before?” 

Waverly straightened her shoulders quickly, composing herself as she tried to hide the fact that she was scared. 

“What’s so wrong with following the rules?” She asked defensively as she crossed her arms over her chest. 

“What has it ever gotten you Earp? It’s boring. People who follow the rules are boring.” Nicole said matter of factly as she peaked around the corner, continuing down the other hallway when she saw that the coast was clear. 

“Wait where are you going?” Waverly inquired, pausing as she looked down the other hallway. “Nicole hey, the cafeteria is this way.” She said as she pointed towards the other end of the building. 

“I’m not eating that pig slop school food if I don’t have to.” Nicole clarified. “We’re going to the teacher’s lounge.” 

Waverly rocked nervously, unsure of what to do until she quickly shuffled to catch up with Nicole. 

“I really don’t think we should be pushing our luck Nicole, I mean if we get caught we’re going to-“ Waverly tried, Nicole cutting her off. 

“You didn’t have to come. In fact I’d be more than happy to leave you behind.” 

Waverly visibly recoiled at the admission, averting her eyes as she looked away passed Nicole. Guilt grew in Nicole’s stomach as she watched Waverly’s features etch with hurt, this time not leaving in a quick flash like it had before. The brunette turned on her heels to leave before Nicole reached out and grabbed her arm. 

“Hey-I’m” Nicole tried as Waverly attempted to pull from her grip. “Hey, Waves. Look, I’m sorry.” She pleaded, Waverly tugging once more but Nicole not relenting. “I was kidding okay?” 

Waverly glanced over at Nicole, the redhead releasing her arm when she was sure the brunette wouldn’t turn away. 

“I’m sorry. “ Nicole apologized once more as she watched the brunette intently, the tightness in her slowly dissipating as Waverly visibly relaxed. She wasn’t sure what nerve she had hit, but she knew she didn’t want to do it again. 

“Well,” Waverly said. “Are you just going to stand there and look at me or are we going to do this thing?” She asked, Nicole smiling at her reaction. 

“Let’s do it.” She agreed before turning and continuing on. 

The pair walked quietly down the halls, tip toeing around corners until they reached the teachers lounge. They cracked the door open, peaking around and seeing no occupants before walking in. 

“Oh yeah here we go.” Nicole said excitedly as she walked over to the vending machines, looking in as she dug her money out of her pockets. “What can I get for you Earp?” 

“Mmm, just pick something.” Waverly said nonchalantly as she sat down on one of the couches and picked up a magazine. 

Nicole thought for a moment, glancing over at Waverly before inserting her coins and retrieving her chosen item. She tossed it over to Waverly, the candy bar landing perfectly in her lap causing her to jump back slightly. The girl grabbed the candy, a bright smile stretching across her face as she looked up at Nicole. 

“Kit-Kat.” She acknowledged with an approving nod. “My favorite.” 

Nicole looked back at the machine, her own smile breaking across her face at the choice she made. She purchased a Reese’s, pulling it from the machine before sitting down next to Waverly. 

“Whatcha reading?” She asked with a mouth full. 

“Cosmo” Waverly answered as she took a bite of her own. 

“Typical.” Nicole retorted, the brunette looking up at her harshly, softening when she realized that the other girl was only joking. 

“Here you go Nicole.” She joked, holding up the magazine so the redhead could see the article. “Top 10 tips for the perfect date with the boy of your dreams.” 

Nicole laughed loudly, choking softly on her food as she tried to catch her breath. 

“I don’t think I’ll ever need tips for anything to do with a dream man.” Nicole said breathlessly, Waverly looking at her with an unasked question. 

“I’m like super, super gay Earp.” Nicole clarified. 

Waverly’s eyes widened slightly, cheeks reddening in embarrassment as she snatched the magazine back to her lap. “Sorry, I didn’t know.” She said nervously. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Nicole chuckled at the flustered state of the other girl. 

“So do you have a girlfriend back where you come from?” Waverly inquired, suddenly more interested in Nicole’s past. 

“Well I-“ Nicole began before the echo of footsteps outside of the lounge cut her off. She looked over at Waverly wide eyed, the brunette looking at her with the same panic. They sat frozen, unsure of what to do next as the footsteps neared the door. At the last moment Waverly grabbed Nicole’s hand and pulled her into the broom closet, shutting the door hastily behind them in time with the teacher’s lounge door creaking open. 

They held their breath as a whistle and the jingling of change filled the air. Nicole peered down at Waverly who was watching the door intently, pressed closely against the redhead’s front while her hands gripped her leather jacket. She couldn’t help the flutter that entered her stomach as she stared at the girl, the beauty of the brunette shining in a closer look than she had ever had before. 

Waverly looked up at her, Nicole quickly diverting her eyes in an effort to pretend like she wasn’t just practically drooling over the girl moments. She shook her head as she silently berated herself for getting caught before cautiously side eyeing the other girl, Waverly staring back at her with an intensity that caught Nicole off guard. Her eyes locked with Waverly’s, the air growing thicker between them as they held each other’s gaze. She could have sworn she saw Waverly’s eyes dance to her lips, the brunette lean just a bit closer when a loud belch from outside broke apart their moment. 

The pair’s mouths dropped open as they stared at the door, Nicole trying to choke down the giggle she could feel working up her throat before Waverly reached up and covered the redhead’s mouth with her hand. She looked down at the smaller girl, Waverly looking at her sternly with a bit back smile as she suppressed her own laughing fit. 

They held their position, Nicole not missing the way Waverly’s eyes fluttered to her ever so often. After what seemed like a eternally, while simultaneously it being long enough they heard the clink of the outside doorknob. Waverly released her hand, both girls busting out in laughter as they filed out of the closet. 

“Whew that was close.” Nicole said breathlessly. “Good thinking with the broom closet Earp. I guess I was just going to sit there and let them catch me.”

“What can I say?” Waverly quipped with praise. “I’m pretty quick on my feet.” 

“That you are.” Nicole agreed as she looked over at the other girl. “Back to the classroom shall we?” 

“Actually.” Waverly countered as she looked around, her face contemplating something before she looked at Nicole. “Do we have time for one more stop?” 

“Lead the way” Nicole said, lips pursed in surprise as she held an arm out in front of them. 

Waverly crept towards the door, peaking out to ensure they were alone before she turned down the hall. Nicole followed closely behind, growing more confused the further they went until they stopped outside of the janitor’s closet. 

“Did you bring me here to clean Earp?” Nicole chuckled. 

Waverly rolled her eyes as she drug Nicole into the closet, stopping below a caged set of stairs. She looked up at them expectantly before she turned to Nicole. 

“After you.” She instructed. Nicole looked at her strangely, head cocked to the side as she looked up towards the ceiling. 

“You want me to go up there?” Nicole asked shakingly, her voice riddled with trepidation. 

“Are you scared?” Waverly joked light heartedly. 

“Yeah right.” Nicole scoffed as she grabbed the bars and began her climb. To be truly honest heights were not her forte, however she definitely didn’t plan to give Waverly that ammo. 

Nicole climbed to the top, pushing open the small door before crawling onto the roof of the building. She moved over and let Waverly climb up behind her, the brunette standing to her full height as Nicole stayed low to the ground. 

“Nicole?” Waverly looked at her expectantly, the redhead quickly standing on shaky legs at the other girl’s question. “You alright?”

“I’m fine.” Nicole squeaked out highly, shuffling in her jacket and running her hand through her hair as she cleared her throat. “I’m fine.” She said much deeper. 

Waverly chuckled while she shook her head. She moved to sit on top of one of the air conditioned units, looking back at Nicole before she patted the area next to her. Nicole shuffled slowly over, trying her best to play cool despite her heart beating fast in her chest. She sat down next to Waverly, looking out before her breath caught in her throat. 

“Holy shit.” She whispered. “It’s beautiful.” 

The landscape that laid before them overlooked the entire school campus, the view stretching on for what seemed like miles until it hit a wall of snow capped mountains riddled with patches of tall pines. 

“I know right?” Waverly agreed, gazing out at the view just the same as Nicole. “Seems like ole Purgatory Prep isn’t all bad, huh?” She nudged Nicole who rolled her eyes. 

“Views here definitely beat the views at my old school.” Nicole admitted, mountain tops definitely beat spray paint covered concrete that she’d see outside her old school windows. 

“What happened there?” Waverly inquired sincerely. 

“Nah-Uh Earp” Nicole shook her head. “You’re not going to use breathtaking views and rooftop solace to trick me into opening up.” 

“One day I’ll get it out of you.” Waverly said, Nicole chuckling at the similarities she could suddenly see between sisters now, the sheer determination they both shared. 

“You know your sister said the same thing to me the other.” Nicole laughed. “Guess you two aren’t so different.”

“Oh, we definitely are.” Waverly argued. “We come from the same place but sometimes I feel like we grew up on different planets.” 

“I could see that.” Nicole nodded in agreement. 

“Did you tell her?” Waverly asked. “You can’t keep your secrets bottled up.” 

“Told her I’d tell her mine when she told me hers.” Nicole answered. 

“I’m not sure you want to know hers.” Waverly said, zoning out as she seemingly got lost in thought. Nicole could sense there was something deeper going on, something Waverly didn’t feel like talking about. 

“Hey speaking of Wynonna, why didn’t you tell her the truth?” Nicole asked quickly to change the subject. Waverly looking at her with confusion. “Between us. The truth of what happened between us.” She clarified. 

“I don’t know.” Waverly shrugged as she stared straight ahead. “Wynonna doesn’t make friends easily. I didn’t want to take one away from her.” She admitted. 

Nicole couldn’t help the tug she felt at her heart for the kindness the other girl shared for her sister, realizing that maybe she had been characterizing the girl all wrong.

“Guess you’re not so self centered after all huh?” Nicole joked lightly as she elbowed Waverly playfully. 

“I guess not.” Waverly agreed, silence falling over them awkwardly as they stared at one another. 

“So is this where all the cool kids hang out?” Nicole asked after a moment, Waverly averting her eyes from the redhead shyly. 

“Actually, just me” Waverly paused. “I’ve been coming up here for years by myself, my own place to just relax and reflect. I found the stairs when I was helping Janitor Bud one day and I just never felt like sharing it with anyone else.” 

Nicole smiled bashfully, her ears turning a tint of red as she ran her hand through her hair. Waverly had brought her to her own special spot, a place she hadn’t taken anyone else. She couldn’t help the sense of pride she felt at the other girl’s admission 

“So you’re telling me that Miss Purgatory Prep, straight A student, Valedictorian, always following the rules Waverly Earp has been going against school code for years?” Nicole poked fun at the other girl playfully. “Why Ms. Earp, I’ve got you pegged all wrong.” 

“I told you you didn’t know me.” Waverly said knowingly and she was right. Nicole had been quick to judge Waverly based on off the premise of who she thought she was but in reality, it seemed she couldn’t have been more wrong. 

“Well maybe I could get to.” Nicole quipped, eyes meeting Waverly’s as the other girl smiled brightly at her. 

“I think I’d like that.” She agreed, eyes crinkling in the corners and making Nicole’s stomach flutter. 

“You know if you want to get out of here, to make your date, I could probably cover for you.” Nicole offered, feeling guilty for the way she had previously treated the girl and looking for any way she might could make it up to her. 

“Nicole Haught are you-“ Waverly paused as she turned towards Nicole intently. “Are you being sweet?” She emphasized sarcastically. 

“This is a one time thing Earp.” Nicole said as she rolled her eyes. “Take it or leave.” 

Waverly pondered for a moment, before looking over a Nicole with a small smile. 

“I think I’ll leave it.” 

“Really?” Nicole asked with surprise. “You were so mad the other day, I figured I had gotten in the way of something really important.” 

“I was mad because you were being a dick.” Waverly clarified. 

“Ah yes how could I forget?” Nicole remembered, wincing slightly at Waverly’s choice of words.”I’m sorry about that, all of it. I have been a huge dick.”

“It’s okay, I’m use to it.” Waverly said dejectedly. 

“You know you don’t have to be, right?” Nicole offered, the question riddled with more meaning than Waverly realized. “How about this? How about you let me make it up to you?” 

“You mean-?” Waverly tried. 

“Friends.” Nicole cut her off. “Can we quit all the back and forth and try to be friends?” she asked. 

“Maybe you’re not such a dick after all.” Waverly joked, Nicole chuckling at her response. 

“So friends?” She questioned again. 

“Friends.” Waverly agreed, Nicole offering a dimpled smile in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcomed and appreciated.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s movie night at Purgatory Prep but Nicole has a lot more on her mind than popcorn and candy.

Nicole palmed the bright pink flyer, bold black letters reading Senior Movie Night printed across the top with room information and a time below. 

“What’s this?” Nicole asked as she watched Waverly bounce up and down beside her. It had been almost two weeks since they had decided to turn over a new leaf, the pair quickly becoming fast friends. Nicole found herself growing more fond of the girl as time passed, discovering more interesting things about her everyday as their budding friendship developed deeper. She found herself mesmerized at times, having to mentally pull herself out of whatever trance Waverly Earp seemed to be able to place on her even if she didn’t know she was doing it. 

“Can’t you read?” The brunette picked as she snatched the flyer from Nicole’s hand and pointed at the words. “Senior. Movie. Night.” 

“Smartass.” She playfully shoved Waverly. “I can obviously read the flyer. I’m just not sure what you’re giving it to me for.” 

“So you’ll know where to be tonight.” Waverly instructed. 

“Yeah right.” Nicole scoffed. She might enjoy spending time with the brunette but there was no way she was going to get her to go to some dorky, school movie night.

“Come on Nicole” Waverly whined, Nicole avoiding the girl’s puppy dog eyes that she had woeful perfected and since used on Nicole at every opportunity. “Everyone sits around in their pajamas eating candy and popcorn. It’s really fun, I want you to go.” 

“Earp we’re friends now and everything but there’s no way I’m hanging out with you at some dumb movie night.” She argued. 

“Hey it’s not dumb.” Waverly insisted. “Even Wynonna goes.”

“Wynonna goes to Purgatory Prep family movie night?” She asked with surprise. “Why do I find that hard to believe?” 

“It’s totally true.” She shook her head. “Just ask her.” 

“Ask me what?” Wynonna inquired as she sat down on top of the picnic table the pair stood beside. “Also can I just point out how great it is that you guys are friends now? It really just tugs at my heartstrings.” She joked, pretending to wipe a tear from her eye. 

“Shut up.” Waverly instructed as she looked at Wynonna through squinted eyes. “I was just telling Nicole about the movie night. She doesn’t believe that you actually go to it.”

Wynonna shifted in her jacket, trying to play it cool while Nicole eyed her expectantly. 

“I mean maybe I’ve been to a few.” Wynonna mumbled, avoiding Nicole’s gaze. 

“Yeah like all of them since they started.” Waverly rolled her eyes. “See Nicole, she goes and she’s just as anti school organizations as you are so you can too.” 

“No, No, No.” Nicole shook her head adamantly. “I don't care what Wynonna does, I’m not going.” 

Wynonna clapped a hand down onto Nicole’s shoulder, pulling her closer to her. 

“Come on Haughty.” She pleaded, pointing towards Waverly who stood with her bottom lip protruded. “Just look at that poor face. We want you to go so bad. Do it for us.” 

Nicole took one look at Waverly and knew she didn’t stand a chance. 

“Fine” Nicole finally agreed, shaking free of Wynonna who just smiled at her. “But I’m not wearing PJs.” She said, looking pointedly at Waverly. 

“Yay!” Waverly cheered as she bounced up and down before hugging Nicole. “The Earp charm strikes again.” She commanded as she high fived Wynonna in victory. 

“Haught I never took you for such a sucker.” Mercedes quipped as she moved to sit beside Wynonna on the table top. 

“I’m not a sucker.” Nicole said pridefully, poking her chest out slightly. 

“It’s okay Haughty. No one can resist that sweet Earp charm.” Wynonna said singsongly as she smiled brightly. 

“Charming is not quite an adjective I would ever use to describe you Earp.” Mercedes remarked sarcastically. 

“Whatever big red.” Wynonna rolled her eyes. “Don’t pretend like I haven’t seen you there a couple of times.” 

“Really?” Nicole asked with surprise. She could see why Wynonna went, Waverly’s puppy dog face could win anyone over but what reason could Mercedes possibly have. 

“Just a few times.” She admitted with a shrug. “Only when I’ve had a prospect or two attending.” She wiggled her eyebrows.

“Gross.” Wynonna gagged.

“But I guess if Haught is going to be there, I’ll go.” Mercedes blew Nicole a kiss, an innocent flirtation the pair had jokingly fell into over time. Nicole knew Mercedes was as straight as they came and she wasn’t anywhere interested anyways, it was just a quirky thing they shared with one another. “I’ll even save you a seat” she continued as she reached out and ran her hand along Nicole’s arm. 

“Actually” Waverly spoke up loudly, grabbing Nicole’s other arm and turning her attention to her abruptly. “Uh-Actually I was going to save you a seat in the front.” Waverly stammered out as the other three girls eyed her from her sudden outburst. 

“Dang are you going to fight over her Waves?” Wynonna smirked. 

“What?” Waverly squirmed as she dropped Nicole’s arm, cheeks reddening with a blush. “No, I just though she might want a seat with a good view is all.” 

Waverly averted her eyes from Nicole who watched the other girl quizzically. 

“Hey, it was a good idea.” Nicole placed a hand on her shoulder assuringly, the brunette smiling bashfully in return. 

“Hey Waves.” A deep voice called out from across the schoolyard, the girl’s looking up to see Champ waving Waverly over. Nicole dropped her hands, shoving them in her pocket as she looked away from the pair. 

“Looks like you’re being summoned babygirl.” Wynonna pointed out as she shooed her with her hand. “Better run along before you get in trouble.”

Waverly looked at Wynonna harshly before turning to Nicole. 

“I’ll see you later then?” Waverly questioned hopefully, Nicole only nodding as she looked away. 

She moved to sit beside Wynonna, lounging back on her hands as she watched Waverly run across the yard, Champ slinging his arm over her as she walked up. 

“I really don’t see the appeal.” Nicole scoffed as she looked away, unable to stomach the bright smile Waverly wore when she looked at the boy-man. 

“Of course you don’t Haughty. You’re gay as shit.” Wynonna clapped her hand down on Nicole’s knee. “You wouldn’t understand the appeal of so much muscle. Even if that is all they have going for them.” She continued as she winked at a boy across the yard, the subject looking around behind him before offering up a small wave. 

Nicole shook her head as her eyes landed on Waverly, the brunette throwing her head back in laughter as Champ wrapped his arms around her. Muscles or not, she didn’t think she’d ever understand how Waverly could settle for someone like that but who was she to question it, they were just friends after all. 

“Whatever you say Earp” she concluded before jumping up from the table, almost with a need to get away from the couple. “I’ll see you guys later.” 

“Bye Haughty.” Wynonna waved before snapping her fingers. “Oh I almost forgot. Come by the room in like an hour, I got us a little whiskey treat before the movie.” 

“I don’t know Wynonna” Nicole said as she rubbed the back of her neck. “I can’t really risk getting caught with something like that.” 

“Well offer is open if you want it.” She smiled. 

“Bye sweetie.” Mercedes said as she blew Nicole a kiss. The redhead shook her head with a grin as she began to walk towards the dorm building, taking a last look at Waverly who, to Nicole’s surprise was looking back at her as well. The girl looked between Nicole and the table behind her before averting her eyes back to Champ, missing Nicole’s attempt at a wave. 

Nicole was almost back to her dorm when her phone began buzzing in her pocket, the redhead studying it quizzically as her dad’s name displayed across the screen. It was unusual to see his name on her phone, the man rarely calling her unless it was to bitch. She swallowed harshly, preparing herself before clicking the green button. 

“Hello?” Nicole answered. 

“Hey kiddo.” He greeted somberly. “How have you been?”

“I’ve been alright I guess.” She shrugged. “Just going to class, doing homework. The usual.” 

“Behaving I assume?” He questioned. 

“Of course.” Nicole said tightly. “Was there something that you needed?” 

There was silence on the other end, Nicole checking to make sure the call was still connected when her dad began to speak again. 

“I was calling to inform you that he’s out of jail.” Her dad said regretfully. 

“Who?” Nicole asked dumbly, even though she already knew the answer. It was the only person she knew that was locked up, well the only person she knew that her dad would be calling her about. 

“Your uncle. He got released today.” Her dad clarified. Nicole’s pulse sped up at the information, the redhead tempering her voice before she spoke again. 

“Why are you telling me this?” She asked harshly, her dad’s distrust of her not going unnoticed, not that he tried to hide it anyway. If there’s one thing Nicole knew for sure it’s that her parents didn’t truly believe she could stay out of trouble, no matter how far away they shipped her off to school. 

“Don’t be a smartass. You know why I’m telling you Nicole.” Her father scowled, his frustration with the redhead already peaked. “Do you need a reminder of our agreement?” 

Nicole balled her fist, fingernails scraping the inside of her palms as she bit back her words. 

“Nicole?” Her father shouted. 

“No.” She said through gritted teeth. “I remember your agreement just fine.” 

She heard her father sigh. She could almost see him pinching the bridge of his nose, a look she had grown all too familiar with over the past few months. 

“Good. If he contacts you, you let me know.” Her dad said before hanging up the phone. 

She stared at her phone blankly, feeling numb from the quick interaction with her father or the news he brought. She wasn’t sure, probably both. 

Nicole blinked back tears she didn’t realize were building as she pushed open her door, throwing her phone onto her bed before she paced her room, trying to push out all the emotions she was feeling. A million things ran through her mind, the audacity of her dad to approach her with such distrust despite the fact she had work tirelessly since the summer to prove otherwise. She shouldn’t be surprised though, he had been doing that ever since she turned sixteen, looking at her with a disappointment she’d never be able to shake. She thought about the information he shared, a connection to her past now open free to the public without an added barrier to keep them apart. 

She sat on her bed and buried her head in her hands, taking deep breaths as she tried to calm herself down. No one had tried to contact her, maybe he wouldn’t. She was a thousand miles away after all, not that she was scared to be near him butane knew the closer she was the more tempted she’d be to fall back into her old ways. She shook her head adamantly at the thought, she wouldn’t do that regardless. 

Nicole looked at herself in the mirror, nodding her head convincingly. She’d be fine, she wasn’t the same person she use to be. Whether she actually believed that or not. 

A knock on her door startled her from her thoughts before she got up to open it, Wynonna and Mercedes bursting into the room as she pulled it open.

“Wynonna what the hell?” Nicole asked incredulously, stumbling back as the raven haired girl shouldered her out of the way before throwing herself on the bed. 

“Well since you never showed up to our pregame sesh, we figured we’d come to you.” She smiled, Mercedes pulling a bottle of whiskey out of her bag before she sat down at the table. 

Nicole looked between the girls, both of them smiling back at her expectantly until the redhead grabbed the bottle and took a long gulp. The liquid burned down her throat, the feeling coating her insides and making her feel instantly warm. She knew she didn’t need to run the risk of getting caught drinking on campus but she had been on her best behavior for like a week, she deserved a little fun. Plus the things weighing on her mind were much easier to stomach with a little whiskey buzz. 

“Damn Haughty, a card shark and you can down whiskey without wincing.” Wynonna said, clearly impressed. “If I wasn’t tragically straight, I’d marry you.” 

“Hands off Earp.” Mercedes instructed. “We both know who Nicole’s holding out for.” She winked at Nicole. 

“You guys are ridiculous” Nicole rolled her eyes, before taking another swig from the bottle and passing it back to Mercedes. 

“You're ridiculous” Wynonna echoed with narrow eyes. “Now get ready for the movie so we can watch you undress.” The pair laughed, Nicole’s ears turning red with a blush.

“Give me that.” She said as she snatched the bottle back from Wynonna. 

—-

The trio stumbled across the schoolyard, laughing obnoxiously at each other as the whiskey coursed through their bodies. They weren’t plastered because they were going to a school function after all, however they weren’t sober either. 

Nicole followed closely behind Wynonna, avoiding eye contact with teachers as they funneled into the small auditorium. She quickly scanned the crowd, eyes landing on Waverly who happened to look back at her. The brunette waved Nicole over, pointing towards the empty seat beside her as a smile broke across the redhead’s face. She had actually saved a seat for her and that almost made Nicole feel warmer than the whiskey. She moved towards the front, stopping when she saw Champ plop down on the seat beside Waverly, throwing his arm over the girl as she leaned into his touch. Nicole immediately recoiled at the sight before walking back towards where Wynonna was, Waverly’s face dropping when Nicole signaled she’d be sitting in the back. The redhead shuffled through the isle, scooting by people the best should could before sitting down on one side of Wynonna. 

“I thought you were sitting by Waverly?” Wynonna attempted to whisper, the question coming out louder than intended. 

“Change of plans.” Nicole mumbled disappointedly. 

“Aw was it because you were going to miss me too much?” Wynonna joked, throwing her arm over Nicole’s shoulders and pulling her tightly against her. 

“Definitely not.” Nicole scoffed as she pushed the other girl away. “Where’s Mercedes?” 

“Aw did you miss me?” Mercedes suddenly said, halfway falling down into the chair beside Nicole. 

“She missed me you idiot.” Wynonna leaned over Nicole’s lap towards Mercedes. 

“Yeah right” Mercedes argued as she leaned closer to Wynonna. “You’ll never have the connection we share.” 

“Guy, guys.” Nicole said hushly, trying to calm the heated argument she knew was brewing. “I would never, under any circumstance, miss either one of you so can it.” 

The pair pulled back dramatically, looking at each other and at Nicole before huffing back against their respective chairs. 

“I’d miss you Mercedes.” Wynonna pouted. 

“I’d miss you too.” Mercedes agreed. “Maybe we should just run off together.” The pair smiled at one another, making Nicole roll her eyes. 

“Yes, please do.” Nicole said. “Then I can live peacefully.” 

The lights dimmed in the room before going black, the chatter of the room dying down as the projector lit up at the front of the room. Nicole watched the movie intently, waving off the attempts Wynonna made at passing her the flask she had snuck in. She could just make out the silhouette of Waverly at the front as the girl tossed a blanket over herself and the boy beside her, Nicole’s eyes unintentionally averting from the sight before landing on a muscular figure as he sat down beside Wynonna. She recognized him as the boy from the school yard that Wynonna had been flirting with earlier, the raven haired girl nodding in Nicole’s direction as she wiggled her eyebrows. 

“I thought she was with Doc.” Nicole whispered as she leaned over to Mercedes.

Mercedes peaked around Nicole, catching a glimpse at what Nicole was referring to before leaning back in her chair with a chuckle. 

“Wynonna doesn’t date anyone. She claims she likes to keep her options open.” Mercedes clarified, Wynonna playfully running her fingers up the boy’s arm as Nicole watched them. “Just wait and they will be making out before the 30 minute mark.”

“Gross.” Nicole gagged before looking back up to the front just as Champ kissed Waverly’s forehead. She was going to need more alcohol to make it through this. 

“Pass me that flask Earp.” Nicole instructed as she leaned over to Wynonna who slyly passed it over. 

“I thought you didn’t want any.” Wynonna mocked. 

“If I’m going to have to sit beside you while you make-out with Hercules over here, I rather not remember it.” She smiled as she turned the flask up. 

“We can make out instead.” Wynonna joked, Nicole turning her nose up and admenty shaking her head as she passed the flask back. 

“Keep dreaming Earp.” She said before leaning all the way over Wynonna and holding a hand out to the boy on the other side. “Nicole.” 

“Dolls” He said as he shook her hand. 

“Nice to meet you.” She smiled before lounging back in her own chair. 

“Hot right?” Wynonna whispered to Nicole. 

“Yeah Earp. My loins are burning with desire.” She joked, both girls busting out in laughter. 

“Could you guys be quiet please?” A boy asked, turned around in his seat so he could stare at them. 

“Could you suck a dick?” Wynonna threatened. 

“Don’t be rude Earp” Nicole instructed. “You didn’t say please.”

“Oh right,where are my manners. I’m sorry” Wynonna apologized before looking back over to the wide eyed boy. “Could you suck a dick, please?” She clarified. 

The boy turned around slowly, clearly unaware of what he was getting himself into as the pair laughed. 

Nicole settled back into her chair as she watched the movie, well attempted to watch the movie as her haze drunk eyes fluttered between trying to focus the moving screen and keep her eyes off the couple who sat perfectly in front of her eye line. 

“Haught you’re going to burn a hole in the back of their heads if you keep shooting daggers at them.” Mercedes whispered as she nudged Nicole, the redhead jumping as she quickly tried to play off the fact that she got caught staring at Waverly. 

“What are you talking about?” She played dumb as she pointed to the screen. “I’m just watching the movie.”

“Sure you are” Mercedes smirked. “I think someone is a little jealous.” 

Nicole shifted uncomfortably at the accusation. She wasn’t jealous, she knew it might look like that from the outside but she wasn’t. A person would have to have feelings for someone to be jealous and she definitely didn’t like Waverly Earp, not like that. She just didn’t understand what Waverly saw in Champ was all or how she could settle for someone so low when so many other prospects were out there. She was confused, but definitely not jealous. 

“Not a chance.” The redhead scoffed. 

“Whatever you say sweetie.” Mercedes joked. 

Nicole started to argue the point further when the buzz in her pocket cut her off. She took out her phone, silencing it when she didn’t recognize the number and stuffing it back in her pocket as she turned her attention back towards the screen and unfortunately back towards Waverly and Champ. Her phone buzzed once more as the redhead huffed before pulling it out, the screen displaying a text from the same number that called. She unlocked the phone and felt her breath hitch as she read the message. 

-How’s my favorite little niece doing?-

Nicole looked around nervously like someone might see her phone and know who it is before she closed it out. She fidgeted nervously in her seat, her phone burning a hole in her pocket as she tried to think of anything other than the text. She watched as Waverly laid her head on Champ’s shoulder before she turned towards Wynonna to ask for the whiskey, quickly pulling back as she watched the raven haired girl shove her tongue down Dolls’s throat. 

“This shit blows.” She finally said before standing to a crouch. “I’m out of here.” She told Mercedes as she scooted passed her. 

“Catch ya later.” She said half heartily as she looked around Nicole so she could see the movie. 

The redhead burst through the double doors of the building, taking a deep breath of fresh air as she closed her eyes to wield the world to stop spinning. Maybe she shouldn’t have had that last bit of whiskey. She shook her head free of the last bit of fuze before she began to stumble down one of the sidewalks, walking mindlessly into the night. 

“Nicole!” A voice called out from behind her, the redhead turning and seeing Waverly who was quickly jogging behind her. 

“Waverly?” She questioned with a confused look. “What are you doing out here?”

“I saw you get up and leave” Waverley admitted breathlessly. “I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“Yeah I’m fine.” Nicole assured her as she turned and continued her walk. 

“Too cool to even make it the whole movie huh?” Waverley joked. 

“Guess so.” Nicole shrugged. 

“What, no smartass remark?” Waverly chuckled as she followed along behind her. 

“I’m just not in the mood Waverly.” Nicole said, more harshly than she intended as she turned to face the other girl. 

“Fine then.” Waverly stammered, taken back by the redhead’s sudden outburst as she turned to walk back towards the building. 

Nicole silently scolded herself as she reached out for Waverly’s arm, effectively stopping the girl. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that. “ She apologized. “I’ve just had a lot on my mind.” 

Waverly looked at her concerningly before softening and uncrossing her arms. 

“Anything you want to talk about?” Waverly asked sweetly, with more concern than Nicole was use to. 

“Not really.” Nicole shook her head as she looked away. “I was just going to walk it off.” 

“Mind if I walk with you?” Waverly smiled brightly. 

“Sure.” Nicole agreed, turning and stumbling slightly before catching herself. 

“Nicole, are you drunk?” Waverly asked, looking at the redhead intently as Nicole tried to avert her eyes in order to hide her drunken state. 

“Maybe a little bit.” She shamefully admitted. 

“Let me guess, Wynonna?” Waverly asked, already knowing the answer when Nicole shook her head. “Well come on drunkard, let’s go for a walk.” She instructed as she looped her arm with Nicole’s, the redhead staring down at their joined limbs before stumbling forward as Waverly pulled her along. 

“I saved you a seat you know.” Waverly pointed out after a moment.

“Yeah, I appreciate that” Nicole combed back her hair. “I figured I’d save the front seats for the shorter people.” She lied weakly. 

“Oh I figured you sat in the back because Mercedes was back there.” Waverly snipped. 

“I mean, yeah Mercedes was back there.” Nicole said confused, not missing the way Waverly’s arm flinched in hers. 

“So are y’all like together?” She asked, avoiding Nicole’s eyes. 

The redhead busted out laughing, doubling over as Waverly hung onto her arm. 

“Me and Mercedes?” Nicole asked surprisingly. “Waverly, Mercedes is straight. Don’t be crazy. We’re just friends.” 

“That’s not crazy to think.” Waverly defended. “Just because someone appears straight, doesn’t mean that they are. Plus y’all flirt all the time.” 

“I flirt with a lot of girls Earp.” Nicole clarified. “Doesn’t mean I want to date them. Sleep with them? Maybe, but not date them.” 

“Oh so is that what you do?” Waverly asked curiously as she looked up at Nicole. “Sleep with girls and never call them again?” 

“No I call them again.” Nicole corrected. “If I have a good time the first go round.” She smirked. 

“Such a dick.” Waverly scoffed as she broke away from Nicole and playfully pushed her. 

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding.” Nicole said as Waverly resumed their position once more. “I literally never call back.” She joked. 

“Asshole” Waverly smirked as she tug tighter on Nicole’s arm. 

“Isn’t that your type though?” Nicole blurted out before she could stop herself. 

“What?” Waverly asked, unsure of what Nicole said. 

“Nothing.” Nicole played it off before changing the subject, tugging Waverly along towards a bench. “Come on, I need to sit down.” 

The pair wandered over to the bench, Waverly leaning lightly against Nicole’s shoulder. 

“Hey can I ask you something?” Waverly inquired as she tucked her legs under herself. 

“I don’t know, can you?” Nicole mocked as Waverly rolled her eyes. 

“What was your old school like?”

“Hmm much like me I guess.” Nicole shrugged, her breath smoking into the night air. 

“What do you mean?” Waverly asked quizzically.

“My old school cares for its student about as much as the students care for it.” Nicole admitted. “It’s full of trouble makers who’ve got nothing else to do but cause problems for fun.”

“Is that what you did?” Waverly pushed. “Caused problems for fun?” 

“No definitely not.” Nicole shook her head. “I caused problems for purpose. There’s a big difference.” 

“So is that what you’re here to do at this school?” 

“My parents seem to think so.” Nicole said, her eyes gazing over as she stared into the night. “So that might be exactly what I do.”

“Hey” Waverly said softly as she placed a hand over Nicole’s, running her fingers along her fingers in a way that made Nicole’s heart beat violently. “It doesn’t matter what they think.” She assured her as she stared at her intensely. “You’re a good person you know? Something worth way more than just trouble.” 

“How do you know that?” Nicole questioned lightly as she held Waverly’s gaze, the pair gravitating closer to one another naturally. “You barely know me.” 

“I know it when I see it.” Waverly smiled with certainty, hazel eyes shining. “You’re special Nicole Haught.” 

The redhead offered a dimple grin before both of their smiles slowly faded from their faces, eyes fluttering to lips as they leaned in closer. They were mere inches apart when Waverly’s eyes went wide and she jumped back. 

“Uh- I, Uh” Waverly stammered as she dropped Nicole’s hand and jumped up from the bench. “I better get back to the movie. Champ is probably looking for me.” 

“Right, Champ.” Nicole repeated as she rolled her eyes. 

“Are you coming?” Waverly asked awkwardly. 

“No I’m fine.” Nicole rejected. “I think I’m just going to sit out here for a bit long.” 

“Okay. Guess I’ll see you around then?” Waverly offered with a half hearted smile. 

“Sure” Nicole nodded before watching Waverly turn and walk back towards the building, her heart still beating fast from the moment the two had almost shared. Well the moment she thought they had shared, Nicole really wasn’t sure. Maybe she was reading it all wrong, maybe waverly was just trying to make her feel better. Even if she wasn’t straight and didn’t have a boyfriend, she wouldn’t want someone like Nicole anyways. She didn’t match Waverly’s lifestyle, her future anyway. 

Nicole reached into her pocket and fished out her phone before pulling up the message from earlier. She typed out a quickly reply, finger dancing over the send button until she hit it and shoved the phone back into her pocket. 

Maybe she wasn’t so different after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to put this story on an update schedule just so I don’t burn myself out. I’ll be updated Mondays and Fridays!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shorter one today. 
> 
> Nicole meets a new friend...one Waverly might not approve of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was suppose to be posted yesterday but I had a super busy day and didn’t get a chance to finish it until this morning. So sorry for the delay!!

Nicole finished typing out her message before pressing send and shoving it back into her pocket, looking back down at her book as she tried to pretend like she was paying attention to what Waverly was saying. 

“Nicole.” Waverly sighed, looking at the redhead pointedly. 

“Sorry Waves.” Nicole apologized with a shake of her head. “I’ve just been a bit distracted lately.” 

“I can tell.” Waverly pointed out as she waved her hand over their school books. “I’ve been teaching this equation backwards for twenty minutes and you haven’t even noticed.” 

“It’s not like I need this help anyways.” Nicole grumbled as she crossed her arms and leaned onto the table. “I could do this shit with my eyes closed.” 

“Well alright then,” Waverly said with a hint of determination as she sat up a bit straighter. “Let's make a deal. If you can finished this problem” she trailed off as she scribbled down a bunch of numbers on a sheet of paper before looking back up at Nicole. “Before I finish it, then I’ll recommend we quit our study session.”

Nicole took the book from Waverly and stared down at the half page equation the brunette had written. She looked pointedly back at her as the brunette smiled, eyes crinkling in the way that made Nicole’s heart jump. “Let’s do it then.” 

Waverley copied the equation onto a separate sheet and handed it over to Nicole, the pair sat wirh pencils in hands. 

“3...2…1” Waverly counted down before they both hurriedly started scribbling onto their own respective papers. Nicole flew through the equation, breaking it down number by number as she finished the rest of the page and flipped to the other side to continue working. She glanced up at Waverly, the brunette still on the front side and hesitantly working things out in her head. She watched as Waverly’s tongue peaked out slightly,brow furrowing in concentration and the redhead couldn’t help but smile. Waverly flipped her own page over breaking Nicole’s gaze as she turned her attention towards her own paper. She began to write again before the realization of what winning donned in her, winning meant less time with Waverly and while she hated having to devote her time to pointless tutoring two days a week, she hated the idea of not seeing Waverly more. She looked down at her paper, hesitating between writing the final piece of the equation and glancing at Waverly before she scribbled down the wrong answer purposeful. 

“Done” Waverly exclaimed, tossing her pencil on the desk before smiling at Nicole. “Let’s see what we got.” 

The brunette reached over and grabbed Nicole’s sheet and laid it beside her own to compare before a wide smile broke across her face. 

“Looks like you need tutoring after all.” She said with a cocky grin. 

Nicole could only smile at the brunette who sat so proudly across from her.

“I guess so.” She agreed as the pair locked eyes, holding each other’s gaze before Waverly looked away. 

“Uh, are you coming to the pep rally later today?” She said awkwardly, avoiding Nicole’s gaze before the redhead looked away herself. 

“I don’t think I have a choice do I? Isn’t it mandatory?” Nicole asked. 

“Yeah but I didn’t know if you actually wanted to go.” Waverly shrugged. 

“Does it look like I’d be interested in going to something like that?” Nicole chuckled dumbfoundedly. 

“No not at all.” Waverly agreed with a shake of her head. “Hey look at the bright side, you’ll get to see me cheer.” 

Nicole swallowed hard, images of Waverly dancing around in a skirt and a cheerleading top flooding her mind as she tried to temper the reaction the thoughts had on her. 

“Cheer” Nicole mocked as she rolled her eyes. “A bunch of girls hooraying and dancing around in outfits created to catch the male gaze. What a great sport.”

“Hey” Waverley scolded as she slapped Nicole across the arm. “That’s not the only purpose we serve I’ll have you know. Stop being so judgy.” 

“Okay, okay.” Nicole laughed as she rubbed the sore spot on her arm, she didn’t think she’d ever get tired of bothering Waverly. “Maybe you can change my mind on cheerleaders Waverly Earp.” 

“What a challenge you’ve tasked me with.” Waverly said. 

“Take it or leave it Earp.” Nicole quipped. 

“I’ll cheer for my life.” Waverly assured her as she reached across the table and grabbed Nicole’s hand, the tips of the redhead’s ears blushing as the brunette stared on at her and squeezed her hand. 

—-

“So why did we come to this thing again?” Wynonna asked as she shuffled through the bleachers behind Nicole, taking a seat beside the redhead when she stopped and sat down. 

“Because it’s mandatory Earp,” Nicole clarified. “Why else would we come?” She continued, shuffling uncomfortably in her jacket nervously as she hoped Wynonna couldn’t sense the real reason they came. 

“Yes but why are we here early?” Wynonna asked pointedly as she looked around at the mostly empty gym, the pair being two of maybe thirty student who were already in the gym. 

“Wha..” Nicole began, her voice trailing off as she stared off across the gym at the group of cheerleaders who had just exited the side locker room. The group walked across the hardwood gym floor, Waverly leading as she wore a bright smile and an uniform that showed off enough skin to make Nicole’s mouth go dry. 

“Haught dawg” Wynonna said slyly as she slapped Nicole on arm, the redhead having to pry her locked gaze off of Waverly to look st the raven haired girl who wore a knowing smirk. “Now I see why you wanted to come.” She tipped her head towards the group of cheerleaders. 

Nicole looked their way, eyes landing on Waverly once more before she realized that she must have given herself away. 

“Wynonna it’s not wha-“ Nicole tried before Wynonna cut her off.

“You wanted to gawk at all the cheerleaders.” Wynonna smiled as she tossed her arm across Nicole’s shoulder and pulled her close. “I thought they weren’t your type Haughty?” 

Nicole stared out at Waverly, her stomach dropping as the brunette kneeled down in a stretch. 

“They aren’t.” Nicole shook free of Wynonna, straightening her jacket in an effort to collect herself from the gay mess she knew she was. 

“I mean I don’t blame you or anything Haughty. It’s not a bad view by any means.” Wynonna shrugged. 

“Whatever.” Nicole rolled her eyes before her gaze locked on Waverly once more, the brunette looking up and smiling brightly as she noticed the redhead. 

“Nicole!” She exclaimed as she jumped up and jogged over to Nicole and Wynonna. 

“Hey to you too sis.” Wynonna scoffed as she leaned her back against the bleachers behind her. 

“Hey Wynonna.” Waverly offered nonchalantly as she looked back to Nicole with a smile. “You came, and early.” 

“So she could look at all the cheerleaders.” Wynonna elbowed Nicole, the redhead’s face turning the color of her hair as she glanced awkwardly at Waverly who wore a bashful look herself. 

“Can it Wynonna.” Nicole shot daggers at Wynonna before offering Wynonna a small smile. “Don’t listen to her.” 

“I never do.” Waverly smiled.

“Hey Waves!” A voice called out from the floor before the a few cheerleaders came running up to the group. 

“Oh it’s you.” Chrissy scoffed as she looked at Nicole, turning her attention back towards Waverly expectantly. 

“Alright you two” Waverly said as she clapped a hand down on Nicole’s shoulder and then Chrissy’s. “It’s time you guys made up. I’m friends with everyone now, let’s bury the beef.”

“Bury the beef.” Wynonna mumbled with a laugh, the brunette rolling her eyes at her sister. 

“I’m serious guys. It’s getting tiring being torn between two groups.” Waverly whined. “Can’t we all just be friends?” 

Nicole and Chrissy looked at each other suspiciously before looking back at Waverly who wore a pout, the pair rolling their eyes before Nicole held her hand out to the blonde. 

“I’m Nicole.” The redhead introduced, the blonde hesitating before Waverly nudged her forward. 

“I’m Chrissy” The girl said as she grabbed Nicole’s hand. 

“Nice to meet you.” Nicole said with a smile, making Waverly jump up and down as she hugged both of them and pulled them close. 

“Yay we can all get along now.” Waverly chimed excitingly. 

“Gag.” Wynonna scoffed as Waverly released her grip on the other two girls and looked over at Wynonna with a glare. 

“Wow are you not going to introduce me to your friend?” Another blonde haired girl said as she slide up beside the group, eyes lingering on Nicole as she spoke. 

Waverly looked between Nicole and the girl, nose scrunching slightly when she noticed the gaze of the other girl. 

“Nicole this is-“ Waverly attempted before being cut off. 

“Stephanie Jones.” The other girl said as she sat down beside Nicole and offered her hand. 

“Nicole Haught.” The redhead said awkwardly as she took the other girl’s hand, the blonde lingering as she shook it. 

“That you are.” Stephanie whispered. “Nice to meet you.” 

Nicole looked over at the other girl, smiling dumbly as the girl continued to shake her hand. 

“Yeah, same.” Nicole stammered as she looked the other girl up and down with a smirk. 

“Okay” Waverley squeaked out, capturing everyone’s attention before she cleared her throat. “We, Uh, we’ve got to run through the routine.”

“We’ve been practicing that routine for weeks Waves.” Stephanie said, eyes never breaking from Nicole. “Can’t we just hang out until the pep rally starts?” 

“No we can not.” Waverly said firmly, face reddening as she stared at the flirting pair. 

“Waves don’t be such a noob.” Stephanie said nonchalantly as she leaned in closer to Nicole. 

“Stephanie!” Waverly exclaimed, startling the group as the blonde finally looked away from Nicole. “Let’s go.” 

Stephanie rolled her eyes as Nicole looked on at Waverly confusingly. She had zoned out for a moment, gaze locked on the blonde as she failed to see the brunette growing increasingly frustrated. If she had any incline to believe Waverly wasn’t straight, and wasn’t dating a boy man, she’d think the brunette was jealous. 

Nah. 

“I’ll see you later Nicole.” Stephanie said a bit seductively before she stood up, the redhead’s eyes lingering in the blonde’s form before quickly diverting her eyes to Waverly who looked like she could combust. 

“Bye.” Nicole offers half heartedly as she the girls retreated back to the floor. 

“What was that?” Wynonna asked when the other girls were out of ear shot. 

“What was what?” Nicole shrugged and she leaned back against the bleachers to match Wynonna. 

“Don’t play dumb Haught.” Wynonna rolled her eyes. “I’m talking about you and Stephanie eye humping each other with no shame.” 

“We were not.” Nicole said defensively as she crossed her arms over her chest. 

“Uh, I almost got turned on from the sexual tension oozing off of you guys.” Wynonna argued. 

“You’re crazy.” Nicole said as she gazed over as the blonde who was stretching extra low as she offered the redhead a small wave, Nicole waving back with a smile. 

“Whatever you say Haught.” Wynonna chuckled as she draped an arm over Nicole’s shoulders. 

The pair sat silently as the gym began to fill with students before music began to pump through the loudspeakers. Nicole watched as the cheerleaders took center stage of the gym, collecting themselves into their respective places as the mascot flipped across the gun floor in front of them and eliciting a loud cheer from the crowd. 

“How are we doing Purgatory Prep?” A guy Nicole she recognized as Dolls called out over the microphone, the crowd roaring at his words. 

“What was that?” He asked. “I said how are we doing Purgatory Prep?” He repeated as the crowd roared even louder this time. 

“That’s more like it” Dolls said as he shook his head. “How about we get this thing started with our favorite ladies, huh?” 

The crowd cheered as the lights dimmed, a brighter one moving to shine down on the group of girls now huddled in the middle of the gym floor. Bass began to thump through the speakers as music began to fill the gym and the girls began to move. Nicole watched on excitedly at Waverly as she took her place in the front center of the group. She began to move her hips to the movement, Nicole’s mouth going dry as she watched the brunette move pointedly from move to move. Her heartbeat increased rapidly as she watched Waverly move around the floor, her eyes landing in Nicole’s area before she began to move with a bit more purpose. The redhead watched as Waverly finished her routine, not even noticing when the music died out and the routine stopped. 

All she could see was Waverly, who had definitely managed to change her mind about cheerleading. 

The rest of the pep rally went in without a hitch, Nicole only focusing on Waverly with the occasional glance to Stephanie who winked at her when their eyes met. She filed down the stairs behind the other students and onto the gym floor as her eyes scanned the crowd for Waverly. She smiled before starting to make her way towards Waverly, stopping when she seen the girl jog over to champ and jump into his arm. Her smile fell and for the first time in the past hour she looked away from the brunette as she turned to walk towards the door. 

Nicole reached for the gym door when a hand snakes around hers, Stephanie stepping in front of her. 

“Leaving already?” She smiled as she tugged on Nicole’s jacket sleeve. 

“Yeah this shit blows.” Nicole said as she combed her hair back. 

“Well why don’t we get out of here then?” Stephanie whispered as she leaned into Nicole’s side, the redhead looked down at her before looking through the crowd at Waverly who was cuddled into Champ’s side. 

“Yeah let’s do that.” Nicole agreed as she grabbed Stephanie’s hand and pulled her out of the gym. 

Waverly might not be interested in her, but at least someone was.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly finds out about Nicole’s new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any errors, didn’t have time to proof read as I wanted to get tomorrow’s chapter out a day early for being late on Friday’s.

“God, thank you.” Stephanie huffed out as she flopped her back down against her bed and leisurely tossed a hand over her face, chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. 

“For what?” Nicole smirked as she looked back at Stephanie from where she was sitting up on the edge of the bed.

“For giving me just what I needed.” Stephanie cooed as she ran a finger down Nicole’s exposed back, the touch making the redhead shiver. 

“Happy to be of service.” Nicole said with a cock grin as she stood from the bed, pulling her pants on the rest of the way before slipping her flannel on over her shoulders. 

“Who would have thought?” Stephanie spoke, more to herself than Nicole as she looked the redhead up and down. 

“Who would have thought what?” Nicole looked at the other girl with confusion as she pulled her socks and boots on. 

“That the new kid would have such…worthy attributes” She quipped as she sat up on her knees and worked her way across the bed closer to Nicole. 

“I guess I’m full of surprises, huh?” Nicole smirk as Stephanie wrapped her arms around the redhead’s neck and pulled her closer. 

“That you are.” The blonde smiled before placing a longing kiss on Nicole’s lips, the redhead pulling away when she felt hands push down on the shoulders of her shirt. 

“Wait, Wait.” She instructed as she put her hips on Stephanie’s hips and pushed her back. “What are you doing? We’ve got class.” 

“Aw come on babe can’t we miss just one day?” Stephanie pouted as Nicole pushed her away softly, the nickname making her recoil from the other girl. The meaning of such an affection weighing too much for Nicole to carry, meaning something more serious than she was willing to let herself get into it especially with someone she wasn’t interested in having it with. 

“No we cannot.” Nicole said with finality before Stephanie fell back against the bed dramatically, the redhead rolling her eyes at the other girl’s antics. 

“What you can’t tell me you’ve never skipped class before?” Stephanie asked as she propped herself up onto her elbow, eyebrow raised with question as she watched Nicole button her shirt. “Didn’t you like murder someone at your last school or something?”

“Murdered someone?” Nicole chuckled as she shook her head at the ridiculousness of the accusation. “I’m pretty sure I would have gotten more than boarding school had I murdered someone.” 

“What did you do though? To end up here?” Stephanie inquired, Nicole flinching slightly under the question as she walked over and looked at herself through the other girl’s full length mirror. 

“That seems to be the million dollar question everyone wants to know.” Nicole murmured as she straightened out the collar of her shirt. 

“Well duh, we all want to know. It’s not like we get a real life delinquent at Purgatory Prep everyday.” Stephanie said knowingly as she nodded her head and shrugged one shoulder. 

“I guess it’s just for me to know and you guys to find out.” Nicole shrugged as she ran her hand through her hair, jostling the red locks to get them to sit the way she liked. 

“Oh I can find out.” Stephanie said with certainty. 

Nicole turned to look at the blonde quizzaccly, eyes widening as she watched the girl pull her phone off the bedside table and begin to type something in before the redhead quickly ran across the room and wrestled the phone away. 

“Don't do that.” Nicole instructed as she clear her name from Stephanie’s search bar and put her phone onto the bedside table. “I don’t want you searching me.” 

“Oh come on Nicole, I just want to get to know you.” The blonde winked. 

“If you want to know something about me then ask.” Nicole said harshly as she refixed her hair and exhaled a breath she didn’t know she was holding. 

“Aw I’m sorry baby.” Stephanie apologized as she wrapped her hands around Nicole’s neck, the petite girl’s arms feeling like ten times heavier than before. “Even though the suspense may kill me, I won’t look you up if you don’t want me to.” 

“Thank you.” Nicole nodded as she pulled the other girl’s arms from her neck awkwardly and took a step back. “This was fun right?”

“Yeah I had a lot of fun.” Stephanie smiled as she wiggles her eyebrows on Nicole’s direction. 

“No, I mean this..” Nicole pointed between herself and the other girl. “This was just fun right?” 

“Of course Nicole.” Stephanie rolled her eyes and she closed off the bed and moved over to her closer. “We said this was just casual the first night after the pep rally.” 

“And you’re okay with that?” Nicole questioned as she watched the blonde fling clothes across the room. 

“Of course I’m okay with that.” Stephanie nodded as she pulled a shirt over her head and looked back at Nicole. “But I doubt we can keep people from knowing.” 

“And why is that?” Nicole asked with a furrowed brow as she pulled her jacket on. 

“I’ve just got a feeling. You know how high school is.” Stephanie shrugged, smirking at herself in the mirror as she watched Nicole walk over to the door. “See ya at lunch then?” 

“Uh, yeah maybe.” Nicole said as she lingered awkwardly in the doorway before offering a small way and slipping out of the door. 

Nicole stood outside the door momentarily, shuffling in her jacket and combing her hair once more as she looked around for anyone in the hallway. Upon seeing no one else around she quickly made her way down the hall, towards the side door. 

Suddenly she heard a door open to her right, unable to react quick enough to prevent herself from running right into the exiting body. She stumbled back slightly, hands reaching out and grabbing the other person to steady herself and them. 

“Oh my god I am so sorry.” Nicole apologizes immediately as she tried to untangle herself from the other body, eyes widening as she looked down and recognized the face. 

“Nicole?” Chrissy asked with a furrowed brow as the redhead took a step back from the other girl. 

“Heyyy” Nicole said with over excitement, looking around them as her mind raced for an answer of the question she knew was coming next. 

“What are you doing here?” The blonde questioned. 

“Uh.. I’m just, Uh.” Nicole stammered, mind racing for an excuse. 

“Are you looking for Waverly?” Chrissy asked as she watched the redhead babble. 

“Yes!” Nicole exclaimed excitedly before collecting herself. “Uh, yes. That’s what I’m doing here. I’m looking for Waverly.” 

“Well weirdo she’s not here.” Chrissy eyed her suspiciously. “You know she gets to all her classes like 10 minutes early.” 

“That’s right.” Nicole snapped her fingers, shaking her head adamantly. “How stupid of me? I knew that.” She chuckled. 

“Ohh okay.” Chrissy said, face scruffed in confusion. “Are you okay? You’re being really weird.” 

Nicole smiled, a noise behind her making her turn her head before she saw Stephanie locking up her room. 

“I’m totally fine.” Nicole rushed out as she turned her attention back to Chrissy. “How about I walk you to class?” She asked as she draped her arm across Chrissy’s shoulder and pulled her towards the exit door. 

“Thanks I guess…” Chrissy agreed, objection clearly out of the picture as the redhead admently walked her towards the school building.

The pair entered the doors, blending in with the other students before Nicole finally slowed down and walked leisurely beside the other girl, arm still draped mindlessly over her shoulder as they made their way down the hall. 

“I know we’re supposed to be trying to be friends and what not Haught, but this may be the weirdest interaction I’ve never had.” Chrissy chuckled after a moment, startling Nicole before she quickly pulled her arm back to herself. 

“Sorry” Nicole apologized with a small smile as she shuffled in her jacket. 

“It’s okay.” Chrissy shrugged as the pair stopped outside her locker. “Well thanks for walking me I guess.”

“No problem.” Nicole chuckled as she rocked on her heels nervously, the pair standing in awkward silence for a moment. “I guess I’ll see you later then.” She offered before turning and starting to leave, scolding herself silently. 

“Oh and Nicole.” Chrissy called out, the redhead stopping and turning back to the younger girl to see her pointing to her own neck. “If you really want to cover up whatever it is that you were doing, you may want to use some actual concealer.” 

Nicole clapped her hand over her neck before she scurried back over to Chrissy with stood smirking at her. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Nicole huffed.

“See for yourself.” Chrissy offered as she handed Nicole a mirror, the redhead holding it below her face as she craned her neck to reveal a big purple mark on the back side of her neck. 

“Fucking Stephanie.” Nicole cursed mindless of company as she looked at herself in the mirror and ran her hand over her neck. 

“Uh, did you say Stephanie?” Chrissy asked, Nicole drooping her focus on the mirror at the realization that she had said that aloud. 

“Pos..si..bly.” Nicole shrugged her shoulders and Chrissy looked at her incredulously.

“Oh my God Haught.” Chrissy rolled her eyes as she began to dig through her purse, pulling out some nude colored makeup and holding it up to Nicole. “Can I?” She offered. 

“Please.” Nicole shook her head before Chrissy dapped the cool liquid over the mean looking mark. 

“I didn’t think cheerleaders were your type.” Chrissy smirked as she rubbed the liquid against Nicole’s skin. 

“I guess I can be persuaded.” Nicole offered as she examined herself in the mirror, the mark disappearing as the other girl worked. 

“Obviously so.” Chrissy chuckled. “Hey does Waverly know about this?” 

“Uhhhh, no. No she doesn’t.” Nicole shook her head, chest tightening slightly at the thought of the brunette for the first time in days. “Can we just not tell her?” 

“Oh I’m definitely not telling her.” Chrissy agreed as she finished up and twisted the cap back on the tube of makeup. 

“Thank you.” Nicole said as she handed the mirror back to Chrissy who stuffed it in her purse. 

“I’m not doing that for you Haught.” Chrissy clarified as she unlocked her locker and flipped the door open. “I’m doing that for me.”

“For you?” Nicole asked quizzically. 

“Lets just say I don’t want to be the one to tell her.” Chrissy chuckled as she pulled a book from her locker and shut the door before grabbing Nicole’s arm. “See you later.” The girl said with a squeeze before making her way down the hall, leaving a puzzled Nicole standing behind her. 

Nicole stood momentarily in self reflection, trying to make sense of what Chrissy meant. Why wouldn’t she want to tell Waverly? What did the brunette have to do with any of this? 

The bell rang throughout the halls, startling Nicole from her self thought as she looked down at her watch and realized the time

“Shit” she whispered before running down the hall towards her first period class. 

—-

Nicole kicked back on the picnic table, pulled her feet up to sit on the seats as she took another bite of her apple and looked out over the school yard that was filled with buzzing students who had just been released from class. Her eyes landed on Stephanie, the blonde twirling a strand of hair around her finger as she talked to some jock in a letterman jacket. Nicole rolled her eyes and shook, taking a final bite of her apple before tossing the core towards the trash can. She laid back on the table, putting her arms behind her head and closing her eyes as she relaxed back against the cold wood. Hazel eyes played behind her closed lids, a warm smile and chestnut locks form the features of the girl who so often took up occupancy in her brain, a girl she found herself glancing at all morning from across the classroom. 

Waverly. 

She learned a long time ago to stop trying to erase the girl’s picture from her mind and instead now let the image play freely, an image she was able to swiftly avoid over the weekend by burying herself in someone else. Nicole had revelled in the company, a sweet release from the hold Waverly continuously had on her mind for reasons she didn’t know, or rather reason she wouldn’t let herself admit because if she did then it would be real. She couldn’t pull herself back, she couldn’t protect herself if she let herself feel what seemed to constantly tugging at her. 

“Well, well, well.” A voice called out from in front of Nicole, the redhead sitting up to see Wynonna standing at her legs with her arms crossed. “Looks like you’re alive after all.” 

Nicole comes her head and lifted an eyebrow, attempting to speak before Wynonna cut her off. 

“I don’t want to hear it Haughty. I called you all weekend, went by your room and you were nowhere to be found. Where were you?” She questioned, eying Nicole as the redhead squirmed a little under her gaze. 

“I was...busy.” Nicole offered half heartedly with a shrugged, kicking back on her elbows as she looked at Wynonna. 

“Who is she?” Wynonna climbed up on the table beside Nicole, tucking her leg under her body as she turned her attention to look down at the redhead. 

Nicole just looked at the raven haired girl with a furrowed brow as Wynonna started to shake her head. 

“Don’t give me that look Haughty. You were gone all weekend, completely unavailable. You had to be with a girl.”

“What?” Nicole asked with surprise as she averted her eyes from Wynonna’s knowing gaze. “There wasn’t any girl. I told you, I was just busy.”

“Yeah busy getting busy.” Wynonna agreed. “Now just tell me who it was.” 

“Wynonna I just told you.” Nicole defended with with a chuckle. “I was by myself this weekend. I just had a lot of studying to do.” 

“Studying?” Wynonna looked at her unbelievably. “You want me to believe you were studying.”

“Well you don’t have a choice because that’s what I was doing.”

“What you were doing when?” Mercedes asked as she walked up to the other pair. 

“When Nicole was actually hooking up.” Wynonna answered, Nicole narrowing her eyes at the girl before turning to Mercedes with a smile.

“Hi Mercedes.” 

“Hey sweetie.” Mercedes cooed. “Now who is this side chick Wynonna speaks of?”

“Oh God, see what you started Wynonna.” Nicole rolled her eyes as she elbowed the other girl roughly in the side. “Wynonna believes that I was hauled up with some girl all weekend, which I wasn’t.” Nicole looked at Wynonna pointedly. 

“Mercedes she said she was studying… studying.” Wynonna echoed for emphasis as she glanced between the redhead’s. 

“Oh no Haught, you were definitely with someone.” Mercedes agreed. 

“Ughh” Nicole huffed out as she laid back down on the table and covered her eyes with her hands. It’s not that she didn’t want the other two to know about her and Stephanie, she honestly didn’t care. It just wasn’t her style to share her personal business with anyone, something she had picked up over the years and felt comfortable with, habit that was hard to break. Plus it wouldn’t hurt if she could keep this little secret from one person in particular. 

“Hey guys.” A voice Nicole recognized greeting them as the redhead sat up promptly, her eyes landing on Waverly who smiled at her intensely.

“Hey babygirl.” Wynonna said. 

“Hey Waves.” Nicole breathed out, getting a proper look at the other girl for the first time in a few days. Usually her weekends were filled with Wynonna and Waverly so she couldn’t help the fact that she missed the other girl, even if she didn’t want to admit how much. 

“Hey stranger.” She quipped, moving to stand closer to Nicole as she nudged her knee with an elbow. “I called you this weekend. Where were you?” 

“Wait you ignored Waverly too?” Wynonna leaned over to the two girls, looking back at Mercedes as the pair shook their heads at one another. 

“Just drop it Wynonna, please.” Nicole pleaded, trying to avoid the subject as the tips of her ears began to burn red. The last abject she wanted to hone on was this one, especially with waverly around. 

“What’s going on?” Waverly asked brightly, much to Nicole’s dismay. 

“It’s nothing Waves.” Nicole hurried out as she tried to change the subject. “What did you get up to this weekend?”

“Wall, I went-“ Waverley tried before Wynonna cut her off. 

“Haughty here ignored us all weekend to play house, well bedroom specifically, with some girl.” Wynonna explained, Waverly’s face dropping immediately at her words as she turned to look at Nicole. 

“You were what?” Waverly asked, smile completely faded as she wore a defeated look that made Nicole’s heart wrench slightly. 

“Waves, I wasn’t. She’s just making assumptions.”  
Nicole defended as she rubbed her neck with her hand nervously. 

“I knew it” Wynonna exclaimed excitedly as she stood up on the seat of the picnic table, commanding everyone’s attention. “You’ve got a hickey!” 

“I do not.” Nicole panicked, mindlessly rubbing her neck until she realized she’d rubbed the coverup makeup off the mark and clamped a hand over the area. 

“Yes you do!” Wynonna pointed, looking back at Mercedes who smirked at the redhead. “I saw you. Haughtdawg you really were getting busy.” 

“Wynonna you’re crazy.” Nicole tried to play it off, not moving her hand. 

“Let’s see it then.” Waverly spoke up beside her, eyes riddled with something Nicole couldn’t read as she stared at her intently. 

Nicole looked back at her with frustration at the other girl’s audacity. She pulled her hand down, turning her neck so Waverly could see the mark on her neck fully. The brunette eyed the mark hard, eyes fluttering to Nicole’s eyes before her jaw hardened and a blush crept up her neck. 

“So who was it?” She asked determinedly. Nicole looked at the girl, trying to read her stoic expression as Waverly just stared on at her. 

“Yeah come on Haughty, just tell us.” Wynonna pleaded, finally pulling Nicole’s gaze from Waverly as she shook her head adamantly. 

“Guys it's just a hickey. It’s not a big deal.” Nicole exasperated. 

“Yeah so why won’t you just tell us?” Wynonna pouted. “Come on Waves. Get her to tell us.”

Nicole turned back to Waverly whose gaze made Nicole shiver slightly, her eyes burning intensely. 

“Just tell her Nicole.” Waverly instructed, tone hardened. 

Nicole felt her anger rise, the reaction of the other girl setting a spark in her for reasons she didn’t know. She wasn’t sure how Waverly would react, mad or uncaring. She wasn’t sure how she wanted Waverly to act, jealous or unhappy. All she knew was she didn’t expect Waverly to act mad, she had no right to be after all. Nicole waa Waverly’s friend, whether she liked Stephanie or not shouldn’t matter. 

“Was it Beth?” Mercedes asked, pulling the pair’s attention back to her as Waverly softened, her eyes fluttered between Nicole and Mercedes. 

“Who’s Beth?” Nicole questioned. 

“My evil little sister.” Mercedes answered. “You’d be too good for her anyways sweetie.” She cooed as she placed a hand on Nicole’s knee, the redhead swearing she could hear teeth clench beside her as the redhead rubbed her knee playfully. 

“No it wasn’t Beth.” Nicole refuted as she pulled her knee away from Mercedes. “Isn’t she a cheerleader?” 

“So it was a cheerleader?” Wynonna questioned loudly, Nicole wincing as the raven haired girl grew closer. 

“That’s not what I said.” Nicole rebutted, trying to cut off the wheels that were turning in Wynonna’s head. 

“Subliminal hints Haughty.” Wynonna said nonchalantly, brows furrowed in concentration before her face lite up and she turned to look at Nicole.” 

“Chrissy.” 

“No!” Both Nicole and Waverly said at the same time, the redhead turning to look at the blushing brunette who pulled back slightly. 

“Sorry I just, uh I knew it wasn’t her.” Waverly defended weakly. “Chrissy tells me everything.” 

The group sat in silence, excruciating silence for Nicole as she watched the wheels turning in the other girl’s minds. She looked across the school yards, eyes landing inadvertently on Stephanie as the blonde winked at her. 

“Haught damn!” Wynonna yelled, looking at Nicole with a smile as the redhead quickly looked away from the blonde. “Stephanie fucking Jones. You go dude.” She said as she held her hand up to Nicole. 

“Stephanie?” Waverly questioned with a chuckle, leaning over to look at Wynonna who clapped her own hand before putting them both down. “Don’t be stupid Wynonna, Nicole would not be interested in Stephanie.” 

“Why not? She’s like super stacked.” Wynonna playfully cupped her own chest, Nicole recoiled away from the girl. 

“Nicole doesn’t like people like that.” Waverly countered as she shook her head, unwilling to believe Wynonna’s suggestion. 

“I wouldn’t be too sure about that Waves.” Wynonna argued as she turned her attention to the blonde who was stalking across the school yard towards them. Nicole glanced around nervously, trying to will Stephanie to turn back around with her mind as Waverly scowled at the blonde.

“Hey gang.” Stephanie greeted, eyes lingering specifically on Nicole despite everyone else around. 

“Hey Steph. How was your weekend?” Wynonna said as she tried to stifle a laugh, Nicole shooting her daggers before looking back over to Waverly who still sat with a hardened look. 

“I had a great weekend actually.” Stephanie answered, eyes still lingering on the redhead. “Didn’t I Nicole?” 

Nicole shuffled uncomfortable as the blonde poked her knee, Wynonna and Mercedes busting out in laughter as Nicole’s face turned bright red. 

“I told you Waves.” Wynonna said breathlessly between fits of laughter, wiping her eyes as water filled them. 

“Told her what?” Stephanie asked. 

“Waves didn’t think you were Nicole’s type.”

“Fuck Wynonna.” Nicole buried her eyes in her hand. “Cut it out.” 

“Oh really Waves?” Stephanie smirked, turning her attention to the brunette who stared back at her intensely. 

“I just didn’t think she was into cheerleaders, that’s all.” Waverly defended, turning her attention back to Nicole who tried to bury herself into her jacket in an attempt to get away from the situation. “At least that’s what she told me.”

“Well she sure seemed to like the cheerleaders at the pep rally, seeing as she left with me afterwards.” 

“I told you you guys were eye humping.” Wynonna joked as she nudged Nicole’s side, the redhead’s gaze never leaving Waverly who was growing increasingly flustered. 

“We did a lot more than that.” Stephanie winked at Nicole seductively, the redhead blushing harder as the images of the past weekend played through her mind. 

“That’s uh.. That’s great.” Waverly squeaked out, voice breaking as she stood up from the table and straightened out her pants nervously. “I’ll see you guys later. I’ve got a tutoring appointment.” 

Nicole watched as Waverly hurried away from the table, getting across the school yard before Nicole couldn’t hold out any longer and jumped off the table to chase after her. 

“Hey Waves wait up.” Nicole called out as she caught up with Waverly and grabbed her shoulder. The brunette paused for a moment before turning around, eyes glistening slightly as she smiled fakely at Nicole. 

“What’s up?” She forced out as normal as possible. 

Nicole hesitated for a moment, searching Waverly’s face for a sign of what the brunette was thinking. 

“Are you okay? You left sort of abruptly.” 

“I’m totally fine.” Waverly said reassuringly, even if her tone didn’t offer any. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Uh, I’m not sure I guess.” Nicole shrugged, pausing as she watched the girl smile more widely. “You just seemed sort of bother by all that.” 

“Bothered? Nicole why would I be bothered?” Waverly chuckled hollowly. 

“I don’t know. You just seemed like you were upset or something.” 

“Nicole you’re a single woman.” Waverly said as she reached out and grabbed Nicole’s jacket sleeve, swinging it playfully. “You can date whoever you want, even if it is someone as vapid as Stephanie Jones. I’m happy for you.”

Nicole looked at Waverly quizzically, not missing the repetition of her own words she’d used against Waverly once before. 

“Are you sure because you seem-“ 

“Nicole I’m fine. In fact” waverly paused as she waved at someone from across the yard. “Champ come here.” Nicole cringed at the boy’s name, heavy footsteps approaching from behind her as the boy shoulder past her. 

“What’s up babe?” He asked as he slung his arm possessively over Waverly’s shoulders. 

“We’ve got a double date Friday night.” Waverly smiled as she leaned into Champ’s side. 

“We do?” 

“Yes babe, we do.” Waverly echoed as she turned her attention to Nicole. “With Stephanie and Nicole.” 

“Wait, What?” Nicole questioned sternly, unsure of what was happening in front of her, outside of the fact that Waverly and Champ cuddled up made her want to gag of course. 

“Wait you bagged Stephanie Jones?” Champ asked with surprise, smirking at Nicole as she gave him a harsh look. “Damn Haught, maybe you’re not as bad as I pegged you to be.” 

“Okay Champ, cut it out.” Waverly instructed sternly before turning back to Nicole. “So Friday then?” 

“Stephanie and I aren’t dating Waves.” 

“Wait you bagged Stephanie and no strings attached?” Champ asked excitedly. “How the hell did you manage that?” 

“Well whatever it is that you’re doing with your little friend” Waverly said sarcastically. “You can still join us on Friday right?” She asked as she burrowed further against Champ, igniting a fury in the redhead that she was sure the other girl was trying to ignite. She couldn’t be sure what play Waverly was trying to make but if it was a date she wanted, it was a date she was going to get. 

“See you Friday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I heard you guys like a little Jealous Waverly? I’ll see you guys for a load of it on Friday. This story is about to get really good:)


	10. Chapter 10.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I’m so sorry this is late. I actually had this chapter written and on the read through I hated it. I’ve probably rewritten parts of this chapter close to ten times today alone and I just finished it. I actually still don’t like it but have decided I don’t think I’ll like anything I write for it. I apologize for any mistakes because I didn’t even reread it out of fear that I may never push it out if I did. This wasn’t what I envisioned when I began this chapter but for some reason this is what came out. Sometimes I guess it just be like that.

The week went by swiftly, Nicole avoiding Waverly who was also seemingly avoiding her, sitting in uncomfortable silences during their tutoring session while both avoided the topic of Friday. 

Friday. 

The day Nicole oh so dreaded. The day of what she could only assume was going to be the most awkward double date. After calming down from her confrontation with Waverly and actually sparing herself a moment to think she couldn’t remember why she had agreed to go, something about the challenge she saw in hazel eyes spurring her own if she recalled correctly. She could tell Waverly was bother, frustrated for reasons unbeknownst to her and the harder Waverly visibly tried to suppress whatever was griping at her, the more Nicole grew frustrated in turn. The urge to push Waverly further growing more intensely with every fake smile the brunette tried to wear. Honestly she wasn’t sure why the brunette’s actions provoked her the way they did but there was something about Waverly pretending to be happy, pretending like she was fine with Nicole seeing Stephanie that gnawed at her. As sick as it was, maybe she wanted to see her jealous. At least then Nicole would know that Waverly felt the same spark between them that Nicole felt.

“Yo, Earth to Haught.” Wynonna snapper her fingers in front of the redhead’s face as she stood in front of the full length mirror hanging on her dorm door. “Anyone in there?” 

Nicole shook her head, startling herself from her inner monologue as she glanced between Wynonna and the mirror. 

“What? I’m sorry were you saying something?” 

“Yeah dumbass. I asked why the hell you were going on this thing?” Wynonna asked as she kicked back in Nicole’s desk chair and watched the redhead who was fiddling with her outfit. 

“Because your sister invited me, unfortunately.” Nicole mumbled the last part as she buttoned the top button of her red and black flannel. 

“and you’re taking Stephanie?” Wynonna chuckled. “I thought you said you guys weren’t dating.” 

“We’re not dating.” Nicole corrected as she ran her hand through her hair leisurely. 

“Then what do you call it?”

Nicole quirked her eyebrow at herself in the mirror, running her hand over the faded mark of the hickey the other girl had left. 

“Having fun.” She shrugged. 

The truth was Nicole was using Stephanie as a distraction from Waverly as much as Stephanie was using her for a good time. The redhead had been hesitant to ask the other girl on the date, unsure if the blonde would get the wrong idea but when Stephanie had responded by telling Nicole friends with benefits didn’t go on dates the redhead knew the other girl was on the same page as her. Nicole had briefly thought she might actually have to beg the girl to go with her, Stephanie initially refusing the invite but with one mention of Waverly attending the blonde almost seemed eager, to say the least. 

Nicole grabbed her jacket and tossed it on over her shirt, completing her ensemble of black jeans and black combat boots perfectly before she turned towards a waiting Wynonna. 

“Alright, how do I look?” 

Wynonna hopped up from her chair and clapped her hands down on Nicole’s shoulders. 

“If I was into girls I’d eat you up.” She said seriously. 

Nicole pushed Wynonna off, scrunching her nose in the other girl’s direction. 

“Gross dude don’t ever say that again.” 

“I’m just playing.” Wynonna laughed. “Seriously dude you look hot.” 

Nicole spritzed herself with her favorite cologne, turning to open the door before catching a last glance at herself in the mirror. 

“Damn right I do.” She smirk as she blew herself a kiss. 

“Oh my god get the hell out of here.” Wynonna pushes Nicole out the door before closing it behind her. 

“Wynonna that’s my room.” Nicole called out to the wooden door, no reply echoing from the other side as the redhead rolled her eyes before hurrying to meet the others at the school’s entrance. 

She walked up the sidewalk, catching a glimpse of chestnut hair as Waverly stood at the top of the pathway. Nicole couldn’t help herself as her eyes racked Waverly’s body, eyes drinking in the other girl who was dressed in a simple navy blue sweater and dark blue jean, the other girl blessed with the ability to make even the most simple things seem damn near intoxicating. 

“Hey” She offered as she walked up behind the other girl, Waverly jumping slightly before turning around to face Nicole. Her eyes went wide, running up and down Nicole’s body in a way that made the redhead smirk with pride. 

“H-Hey.” Waverly stammered as she quickly tried to turn her attention to focus on Nicole’s face. “You Uh- you look nice. Nice choice of outfit. Really matches your hair.”

“Thanks, I guess.” Nicole quirked an eyebrow at the rambling brunette, not missing how nervous she seemed. “Where’s Champ?” 

“Running late as usual.” Waverly smiled, face hiding the disappointment. “ Where’s Stephanie?” 

“She said she was doing her hair and then she’d be on her way.” 

“I still can’t believe you’re dating Stephanie.” Waverly said through slightly gritted teeth. 

“We’re not dating.” Nicole sighed, she was tired of having to clarify that to everyone but especially Waverly. 

“Well whatever you’re doing. I can’t believe you’re doing it with Stephanie.” Waverly grumbled, her attitude irking Nicole as she tried to temper her reaction. 

“What’s your problem with her?” 

“What do you mean? I don’t have a problem with her.” Waverly denied as she avoided Nicole’s eye contact. 

“Really? I’m just trying to figure it out because it seems like ever since we started hanging out you’ve had a real stick up your-“ Nicole tried before Waverly cut her off. 

“Champ!” She called out, running up to the boy and throwing her arms around his neck in a way that made Nicole want to break it. 

“Sorry Waves. I got caught up with the boys.” Champ apologized. 

“On date night Champ?” Waverly looked at him sternly, aggravation clear on his face. 

“Come on babe you know how Pete is, he’s got to have his Champ time just like you do.” 

Nicole barked out a laugh, the couple turning to look at her as she stifled it quickly and held up a finger to wave them off. 

“Can’t you forgive me?” Champ pouted as he wrapped his arms tighter around the girl, Waverly hesitating before softening eventually. 

“Of course.” She agreed as she planted a peck on his cheek, a gesture that had Nicole stuck between gagging and scoffing at how ridiculous the brunette could be for him. 

“Where’s your chick Haught?” Champ called out just as the blonde appeared on the sidewalk. 

Nicole barely registered the small huff of air that sounded off beside her as she watched Stephanie walk towards them, the blonde making a real show of it dressed in a skintight black dress that left little to the imagination paired with heels that brought her near Nicole’s height. 

“Hey guys.” She greeted before stalking over to Nicole and running a finger down the front of her shirt. “Hey you.” 

“Hey” Nicole squeaked out, ears blushing at the attention she was garnering from the other pair who watched the interaction with polar opposite expressions. 

“You look so good.” The blonde cooed, pushing her body flush against Nicole as she played with a strand of her hair. “You smell good too.” 

“Thank you.” Nicole smiled as she wrapped her arms around the blonde’s waist, enamored momentarily by the other girl’s seduction. 

“Great the Uber is here.” Waverly practically yelled out from behind them, Nicole looking back to see the girl walk passed them with a less than appeased look. 

“Oh shit I forgot to call one for us.” Nicole said as she fumbled to get her phone out of her pocket before Waverly’s hand landed on her arm. 

“Don’t be silly Nicole. You guys can just ride with us.” 

Nicole peaked around at the Uber, noticing the lack of space the small vehicle provided before looking pointedly at Waverly. 

“Uh, Waves I know you are the one tutoring me but there’s only three seats.” Nicole chuckled awkwardly as she pointed towards the vehicle. 

“Well obviously.” Waverly laughed, a strange noise unlike the girl’s usually bubbly laugh that always made her heart flutter slightly. “I’ll just sit in Champ’s lap.” 

Nicole looked at Waverly sternly, the other girl smiling fakely back at her and sending a flood of aggravation through the redhead. 

“Nah I don’t know about that babe.” Champ spoke up, breaking the other two’s attention. “That’s going to be super cramped. You guys are shorter than I am. Can’t you just sit in the back?” 

“Oh my god just let him sit in the front.” Stephanie rolled her eyes as she pushed through the middle of Nicole and Waverly, stopping to smirk at the redhead. “I’ll ride more comfortably in your lap anyways.” 

Nicole watched Stephanie as she walked to the other side of the car before cautiously turning back to Waverly who stood with her arms crossed over her chest and a scowl on her face. 

“Are we going are not?” The blonde asked as she tapped the top of the car. Nicole glanced at Waverly before quickly making her way across to the other side of the car. 

“Let me get that for you.” She offered as she pulled the door open for Stephanie, looking back over the car at Waverly who stood beside her door. . 

“Uh, Hello?” She scoffed, looking down at champ who had already climbed in the front seat, arm hanging out the window as he looked up at Waverly dumbfoundedly. “Aren’t you going to open my door?” 

“Oh right.” He exclaimed before leaning into the backseat and popping Waverly’s door open from the inside. “There ya go.” 

Waverly glanced between Nicole and Champ before blowing out a huff of air and climbing in the car. 

Nicole followed behind, squishing her lengthy legs into the backseat of the car before coming to rest arm and arm with the girl next to her, her hand coming to land on top of Waverly’s as the pair stared at each other. 

“Ready for me?” Stephanie chimes out from outside, startling Nicole who snatched her hand back from Waverly’s and ran them down the front of her lap. 

“Ready.” 

The other girl climbed into the car, coming to settle on Nicole’s lap as the redhead looked on at Waverly who now sat noticeably further away, eyes trained out the window as the blonde wrapped Nicole’s arms around her waist. 

The car ride to the restaurant was awkward to say the least, Nicole cringing between Champ’s best attempts at hitting high notes along with the radio and Waverly’s daggered eyes every time the blonde in her lap would whisper in her ear so when they actually got to their destination Nicole nearly fell out of the car with Stephanie in her arms. 

“Woah slow down.”Stephanie said, holding onto Nicole’s arms that were wrapped around her waist to keep them from falling. “There’s plenty of time for that later.” She said with a wink as she trailed Nicole’s jaw with her finger. 

“Bars this way.” Waverly called out loudly as she grabbed Champ’s hand and drug him in the opposite direction. 

“What’s her problem?” Stephanie asked as she took Nicole’s hand and followed behind the other couple. 

“Your guess is as good as mine.” Nicole shrugged, relieved to see she wasn’t the only one who dubbed Waverly’s behavior as odd. 

“Oh I think I’ve got a pretty good guess.” Stephanie chuckled. 

“And what’s that?” Nicole asked as she watched Waverly duck from underneath Champ’s attempt at putting an arm around her, a small gesture that made Nicole smile to herself. 

“Don’t worry about it. Let’s just have a good time and see how the night turns out, yeah?” Stephanie explained as she pulled the redhead into the line behind Waverly and Champ. 

Nicole peered over the small line of people, taking note of the bouncer as he checked id’s with a flashlight at the front door. 

“What is this place?”

“Shorty’s” Waverly explained, fishing her wallet out of her purse as the line moved ahead of them. “It’s the bar everyone at school comes to.” 

“Bar?” Nicole asked. “Waves how are we going to get into this place?” 

“Relax babe it’ll be fine.” Stephanie cooed as she ran a hand up and down the redhead’s forearm reassuringly, a gesture Nicole was certain Waverly did not miss by the look on her face. 

“Yeah babe relax.” Waverly mocked as she shoved a card into Nicole’s hand. “I got Wynonna to get you a fake.” 

“Thanks” Nicole said questionly as she eyed Waverly and then the card, her picture printed across from a different name and address. She had never actually owned a fake before, her uncle’s name typically got her into bars back home. 

“Next.” The bouncer called out, startling Nicole as she looked up to see she was the last of the group waiting to go through. She handed the card over to the man, avoiding eye contact as he shone his light between her and her picture before he handed it back and waved her in. 

Nicole walked through the small front entrance, the smell of smoke immediately filling her lungs as cascades of sounds bellowed down onto her. The music was tapered off, the low bass still vibrating the floors, letting everyone know it was there as pools of people mostly drowned out the actual sound. She looked around, crowds of younger looking people she accounted for Purgatory Prep students scattered throughout the bar as they stood huddled with their drinks in their hands. 

“Nicole!” A voice shouted from across the bar, the redhead turning to see Stephanie as she stood by a pool table with Champ and Waverly. Nicole moved through the crowd, pushing aside patrons before breaking through masses to the corner booth the group occupied. 

“Wow this place is swarmed.” Nicole said loudly as she let Stephanie pull her down into the booth beside her, immediately curling into her side. “Is it always like this?” 

“Pretty much.” Waverly shrugs. “This is one of the only places our id’s actually work so everyone from school usually comes here on Fridays.” 

Nicole nodded as she looked around, noticing the vast amount of young faces that made up the crowd. 

“And they don’t notice how young everyone looks?” Nicole chuckled. “Surely they have to know where all these people come from.” 

“Oh I’m sure they do, they just haven’t got in trouble for it yet. Plus you’ve got a lot of people blowing mama and daddy’s endless amounts of money in here, I don’t think they are complaining about it.” 

“Speaking of such.” Stephanie interjected as she pushed lightly against Nicole. “Let me out so I can go get a drink.” 

“Oh no I’ll get it.” Nicole smiled as she pushed Stephanie back into the booth. They may not be dating but they were still on a date and if Nicole knew anything it was how to treat a lady on such an event, something her uncle pounded into her head as she had gotten older. 

“Such a gentlewoman” Stephanie kissed Nicole’s cheek before the redhead slid out of the booth. 

“I could use a drink as well.” Waverly spoke up, looking pointedly at Champ who suddenly started paying attention at the mention of the word. 

“Hey get me one while you’re up there Waves.” He pushed out of the booth before moving mindlessly over to the pool table, leaving a stern looking Waverly behind him as she began to slide out of the booth. 

“Don’t worry about it Waves.” Nicole waved her off, feeling her anger flare at the disrespect with which Waverly was treated. “I’ll get all of them.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Of course.” Nicole smiled reassuringly as Waverly settled back down into the booth. 

“Thank you.” She smiled, an real gesture that Nicole had seen little of over the past week. 

The redhead waited patiently at the bar, tapping her fingers on the counter as the bartender retrieved her drink order. 

“They are so packed in here tonight. I feel like I’m going to use all of my time waiting on drinks.” A voice spoke up, the redhead turning to see a dark haired girl who sat perched beside her. 

“I know right?” Nicole chuckled. 

“Haven’t I seen you around before? You seem familiar.” The girl questioned as she eyed Nicole. 

“I go to school not too far from here.” The redhead offered before holding out her hand. “I’m Nicole.” 

“Beth.” The girl smiled brightly as she shook the redhead’s hand. 

“Wait, Beth” Nicole stalled, racking her brain for why that sounded familiar before snapping her fingers. “You’re Mercedes little sister.” 

“Oh god you know Mercedes?” The girl groaned as she rolled her eyes, covering her face with her hand. “I should get going now.” 

“No, no come on now.” Nicole laughed as she stopped the other girl’s feeble attempts to depart. “Mercedes is awesome.”

“She’s something alright.” Beth smiled as she positioned herself on her stool. “So what brings you here tonight?” 

“Uh, I’m actually on a double date.” Nicole said dejectedly. “Unfortunately.” She mumbled as she brushed her hair back with her hand. 

“Well it sounds like you are having a blast.” The girl laughed

Nicole peaked over the bar, eyes catching sight of Waverly as she wrapped her arms around Champ’s neck. 

“Trust me I rather be doing literally anything else.”

“Well I’ll be here all night.” The girl said with feigned innocence. “So if you get tired of pretending to have a good time, come see me and maybe you actually can.” 

Nicole felt her ears burn, the results from a blush she knew was creeping up her neck. 

“I might just hold you to that.” She smirked just as the waiter sat down her beers. “Put whatever she’s having on mine.” She announces with a wink before retreating back to her original group. 

“Thank God I almost thirsted to death.” Champ huffed as he grabbed a beer and chugged half of it in one gulp, Nicole rolling her eyes as he let out a long belch. 

“Thank you Nicole.” Waverly said sincerely as she rolled her eyes at the boy man, taking the remaining drinks from Nicole before sitting them on the table. 

“Yes thank you babe.” Stephanie pursed her lips as she moved to stand beside Nicole, twirling strand of red hair around her finger as she pulled Nicole’s attention to her. 

“You’re oh so welcome.” Nicole joked, wrapping her arm around the other girl’s waist. 

“How about some pool?” Waverly interrupted abruptly, startling the pair out of their moment as they turned to look at her. “Let’s play some pool, come on.” She grabbed Nicole’s arm and pulled her to the cues that sat lined on the wall, instructing her to take one for herself. 

“Alright then.” Nicole said quizzically as she retrieved a cue. “I guess we are playing pool. Steph you want to play?” 

The blonde nodded brightly as Waverly rolled her eyes, moving to take her position next to Champ as he racked the balls onto one side of the table. 

“Losers buy next drinks?” Champ asked with a smirk. 

“You mean after the ones I’ve already bought?” Nicole remarked sarcastically. “Sure why not.” 

“Our break. Have fun buying our drinks all night Haught.” Champ announced cockily as he nudged Waverly out of the way, moving to line himself up with the center of the table before taking his shot. Pool balls scattered across the table, bouncing off side walls before coming to a rest without one of them going in. 

“You do know what the objective of this game is right?” Nicole joked before turning to Stephanie. “You can go first.” 

“Are you sure?” The girl asked surprisingly before Nicole nodded her head. The blonde smiled brightly as she leaned across the table, positioning herself completely wrong before taking a shot and scraping the side of the pool ball. 

“What was that?” Champ laughed as Stephanie looked back at Nicole defeatedly, the redhead only smiling back at her. “Go show her how it’s done babe.” Champ huffed out as he slapped Waverly on the ass, a gesture that made the redhead clench her jaw tightly. 

“I’m so sorry. I’m not very good at this game.” Stephanie apologized as they group watched Waverly like herself up. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Nicole said reassuringly. “It’s just a game. It’s meant to be fun.” 

The blonde leaned into Nicole more, teasing the front buttons of her shirt as Waverly’s eyes danced between the pair and the table. 

“Maybe you could help me out next time.” The girl smirked. 

“Shoot Waverly what are you waiting on?” Champ instructed, starling Waverly as she lurched forward, the pool ball shooting across the table with no direction making Champ groan. “What the hell was that?” 

“Well if you just would have let me take my time I would have had it.” Waverly countered, jaw clenched tightly. 

“Ok it’s just a game, it’s not a big deal.” Nicole reassures the couple, trying to downplay the argument she would feel bubbling. 

“Whatever.” Champ rolled his eyes in frustration. “Just take your shot so I can resume kicking your ass.” 

“You got it.” Nicole laughed, knowing the boy wouldn’t get another chance to shoot. She didn’t consider herself a pool shark but being able to play since she was eight certainly didn’t hurt anything so when she slowly and meticulously removed every stripe on the table before punching the eight ball in and sealing her victory she revealed in the surprised faces around her. 

“Looks like this round will be on you.” Nicole smirked at Champ, the boy’s face awestruck as he stared down at the table. 

“You swindled us you asshole. I’m not buying you shit.” He accused, face reddening as he pushed towards Nicole. 

“Calm down Champ. I’ll get this round.” Waverly said as she stepped in front of the boy, effectively stopping his path to the redhead who now stood at her full height, hands gripping the pool stick with white knuckles. 

Champ looked down at Waverly before his eyes danced up to Nicole and then back down once more, his body visibly relaxing as the brunette ran her hands up and down his chest. 

“Whatever.” He grumbled, retreating back to his side of the table. “Just get me one too.” 

“And I’m the dick.” Nicole mumbled to herself, though not quietly enough as Waverly turned and looked at her pointedly before making her way to the bar. 

The night progressed on, the group consuming rounds of beers between games of pool Nicole actually allowed to be competitions until the group sat drunkenly in the corner booth together. Suddenly the bar went dark, music amping up as people filed ceremoniously to the dance floor. 

“Eeh I love this song.” Stephanie squealed excitedly as she pulled Nicole by the front of the shirt. “Let’s dance babe.” 

Nicole let the blonde pull her out of the booth, stumbling slightly as she caught herself on Stephanie’s hips. She wasn’t usually much of a dancer but the way the alcohol and the sudden ombience of the bar pulsed through her veins she couldn’t seem to remember that fact. 

“Come on Champ, let's dance too.” Waverly stammered, pushing the boy out of the booth with determination before the group fled to the dance floor. 

Nicole felt Stephanie’s back mold into her front as she watched Waverly do the same to Champ, smiling up at the boy as she began to move her hips against his. Nicole felt her stomach drop, choosing to focus on the girl in front of her as she pulled Stephanie flush against her. 

“You’re a good dancer.” The blonde whispered as she wrapped her arms around the back of Nicole’s neck, pulling her down as the redhead’s eyes floated back to Waverly who met Nicole with a challenging gaze before moving more intently against the boy behind her. 

“Thank you.” Nicole smirked, gaze dancing back down to Stephanie as the blonde turned around to face her, twirling her hands into the hair at the nape of Nicole’s neck. 

Nicole let herself be pulled against Stephanie, body moving naturally with the other girl as her eyes fluttered back to Waverly. She watched, stomach dropping at the way the brunette curled herself into the boy behind her. She knew she had no right to feel any sort of way but the alcohol offered her less control over her emotions than she usually carried herself with so she was almost caught off guard by the raging jealousy she suddenly felt. 

“You know what would really make her mad?” Stephanie quipped as she tugged at Nicole’s hair, bringing the redhead’s attention to her once more. 

“What do you mean?” Nicole looked down at Stephanie quizzically as the blonde smirked, pulling her closer and kissing along the redhead’s jaw and up her neck effectively sending a rush of warmth through Nicole’s body. 

“You’ll see.” Stephanie smirked before crashing her lips against Nicole’s harshly, taking the redhead by surprise as her hands wrapped instinctively around the blonde’s waist and her eyes fluttered to Waverly who watched them with narrowed eyes. Nicole felt Stephanie’s tongue pushing into her mouth, dancing around hers and effectively pulling in her full attention as her eyes fluttered closed and she moved her hands up and down Stephanie’s body before the blonde pulled back, leaving a half dazed Nicole to chase blindly after her lips. 

“See?” The blonde quirked an eyebrow as she turned around in Nicole’s arms and looked pointedly over at the couple across the floor, Waverly wearing a scowl that sent a shiver down Nicole’s spine. “I told you.” 

“Told me what?” Nicole questioned, avert her eyes from the brunette nervously. 

“That it’d make her mad.” Stephanie said with a knowing look as Nicole scrunched her brow further in confusion. “Oh come on Haught, you can’t be that dense. The girl is obviously jealous.” 

“J-jealous?” Nicole asked surprisingly, eyes drifting back to Waverly as the brunette pretended not to watch her. “That doesn’t make any sense.” 

“Um she’s literally tried to set me on fire with her eyes at least five times tonight, trust me she’s jealous.” The blonde said surely as she patted Nicole’s chest playfully. 

“That’s crazy talk.” Nicole waved off, wrapping her arms tighter around Stephanie’s waist as the blonde’s words laid heavily on her mind. Could Waverly actually be jealous? The double date, the challenge Waverly met her with all night, it would make sense except for one small problem. 

She watched as Waverly pulled Champ down into a kiss that made Nicole’s stomach churn. 

Waverly was straight and dating a boy man. 

“Excuse me.” Nicole nudged Stephanie out of the way lightly, feeling claustrophobic the longer she watched Champ grip Waverly’s hips. She Pushed passed the other girl quickly before retreating to the bathroom. She bust through the door, hurriedly pushing onto the sink before splashing her face with cold water in an effort 

“Hey.” A small voice spoke up from behind her, startling Nicole as she looked up to see Waverly standing behind her in the mirror. 

“Oh, hey.” Nicole ran her hand over her face, brushing her hair back as she collected herself. “I’ll be done here in a minute, sorry.”

“No need.” Waverly waved her off. “I was just coming to make sure you were okay. You ran off sort of fast there.” 

“Yeah I’m fine. I think the alcohol just caught up to me or something.” Nicole lied weakly with a half smile. 

“Mind if I?” Waverly notioned to the sink, Nicole looking back before quickly moving over to make room. 

“By all means.” 

The pair stood awkwardly in front of the mirror, catching side glances of one another through their reflections as they each fixed their own appearances. 

“You’re really sweet you know.” Waverly quipped as she stared at the redhead softy through the mirror. “With Stephanie tonight. I guess I just wasn’t really expecting that side of you.” 

“I know how to treat a woman.” Nicole winked, eliciting a genuine chuckle from the other woman that felt like a breath of fresh air. 

“At least someone does.” Waverly sighed defeatedly, saying more with her silence than she could have with words. 

“You don’t have to put up with that you know.” Nicole assured the girl after a moment, being cautious with revealing her truth. 

“Who else would put up with an Earp?” Waverly laughed hollowly, Nicole picking up on the seriousness of the girl’s statement despite her best effort to play it off. 

“Don‘t say that.” Nicole said as she reached across and squeezed Waverly’s hand, the brunette wrapping her fingers around her hand as the pair locked eyes. “You’re not something someone has to put up with Waverly. Anyone would be lucky to have you.”

Nicole watched as Waverly’s eyes fluttered down to her lips, her gaze pulling Nicole closer to her while her heart hammered heavy in her chest. She felt Waverly’s fingers dance across her knuckles as her eyes glanced down to their joined hands before meeting hazel eyes that burned intensely. Nicole felt the air thicken around them as she swallowed heavily and leaned closer to the brunette. Maybe Stephanie was right, maybe there was most than what she thought. 

“I guess I’ll just have to remind him of that then.” Waverly smiled fakely, pulling her hand back from Nicole as the redhead paused her movements. She stared blankly at Waverly, collecting herself as her racing pulse came to a apburt stop. 

Or maybe Stephanie was wrong. 

“Right.” Nicole sighed, pulling back from the brunette before running her hand through her redlocks. “You should do that.” She said with a finality before she turned and pushed through the bathroom door, silently cursing at letting herself believe once more that Waverly felt the same spark she had, that the girl maybe felt something more for her. That she wasn’t just some straight girl Nicole was cursed to be caught up in, someone who was just unknowingly stringing her along. 

She tore through the crowd, ignoring the small voice calling her name from behind her as anger flow through her veins and pushed her further before she came to stop in front of Champ and Stephanie. 

“Nicole I was call-“ Waverly attempted as she walked up. 

“You want to get out of here?” She whispered to Stephanie, cutting Waverly off as the blonde shook her head adamantly. Nicole eyed Waverly harshly, the brunette’s face faltering as she looked down between the two of them before locking eyes with the redhead, Nicole smirking slyly before wrapping her arms around Stephanie’s waist. 

“Then let’s go.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s party time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off thanks so much for the love on the last chapter. I really didn’t like my writing on it but you guys did so it made me feel great. I didn’t get to reread and edit today’s chapter as much as I’d have liked to becuase it’s way longer than I originally intended and I wanted to get it out today. 
> 
> Either way I think you guys will like it. Enjoy!

I’m just not sure that it’s a good idea.” Nicole whispered into the phone, looking around the school yard nervously to make sure no one was within earshot of her conversation. 

“I think you’ve been spending too much time around your dad while I’ve been in jail because you sound like a pussy right now.” 

“Whatever dude.” She scoffed. “Look all I’m saying is I’m skating on pretty thin ice here Uncle. I can’t get into any more trouble.” 

“And all I am saying is you’ve been dropped into the best situation you could have been. In the middle of nowhere with a bunch of rich prep school kids just looking to spend daddy’s money on a habit. We could be making a fortune. Just look around you right now, I bet there’s at least twenty kids you could sell to.” 

“You’re not wrong.” Nicole agreed as she looked around the school yard, taking note of the majority of students as they played on the newest iPhones, using them to snap pictures of their top dollar shoes and accessories their parents had gifted them with. 

“So you’ll do it?” 

“No that’s not what I said.” Nicole corrected as she pinched the bridge of her nose, the pressure giving her slight headache. 

“Just tell me you’ll at least think about it.” 

“Hey Nicole!” Wynonna shouted across the yard where she sat perched on their usual picnic table, the raven haired girl waving her over as Nicole held up a finger to her. 

“Nicole?” 

“What? Oh sorry” Nicole startled, realizing she was still on the phone as she began to walk towards her usual after school group. “Sure I’ll think about. Hey look I’ve got to go alright?” 

“Think about it Nicole, I’m serious.”

“Okay, I’ll talk to you later.” Nicole rushed out as she reached the table. “Bye” she hung up, sliding her phone back into her pocket as she casually sat down next to Wynonna. 

“Who was that?” The girl inquired, eying Nicole suspiciously. 

“Nobody, don’t worry about it.” She waved her off, hoping Wynonna would drop the subject. “What’s up?” 

“Was that your girlfriend?” Wynonna mocked. 

“No it wasn’t my girlfriend, I don’t have a girlfriend.” She clarified as she rolled her eyes. 

“Speaking of girlfriends, how’d that double date go Haught?” Mercedes asked with a knowing smirk. 

“It was just as horrible as I had imagined it would be.” Nicole admitted, and in her opinion that was putting it lightly. If she was being frankly honest about it, it had been the single most awkward night of her life. Between the daggered eyes Waverly gave her all night to the moment/non-moment they had shared in the bathroom she’d be happy to never think about it again. Which is why she had spent the week avoiding Waverly and drowning herself in a certain blonde that always seemed eager for her company. 

“Really? Because with the smug grin Stephanie has been parading around here with all week I figured you guys must have had a pretty good time.” Mercedes chuckled making the tips of Nicole’s ears burn. 

“I didn’t say Stephanie and I didn’t have a good time. I said the double date was trash.” Nicole clarified. 

“Ahh so Champ and Waverly were the problem?” Wynonna shook her head. “He is completely unbearable.” 

“Yeah, Champ.” Nicole nodded her head as she lied. Champ was unbearable, but he was far from what made the night a disaster for Nicole. “Oh man I almost forgot to tell you guys.” She smoothly changed the subject, not wanting to focus on the brunette like her mind had tried to veer to all weekend. “I met your sister Friday.” Nicole kicked back in the table, wiggling her eyebrows at the redhead as she did. 

“Jesus.” Mercedes rolled her eyes as the redhead smirked at her. “And you still have your soul intact?” 

“She’s cute.” Nicole said with a shrug.

“Air on the side of precaution there Haughty” Wynonna warmed. “Beth is a handful.”

“Whatever. I like a little crazy anyways.” Nicole grinned as she winked at Mercedes. “What did you call me over here for?” 

“Oh right!” Wynonna exclaimed excitedly as she clapped her hand down on Nicole’s knee harshly, making the redhead jump. “There’s a bonfire out in the woods tonight. We wanted to see if you wanted to go. Although, look at us. Obviously you do.” 

“A bonfire?” Nicole inquired as she rubbed the sting out of her leg. “Where the hell is there going to be a bonfire?” 

“In the woods passed the school grounds.” Mercedes clarified. “They do this every year before holiday. It’s sort of school tradition.” 

“Aw look at you guys. Showing your best school spirit.” Nicole poked with a grin. 

“Asshole.” Wynonna chuckled as she playfully shoved Nicole. “Are you coming or not?”

“On one condition.” Nicole said seriously, sitting up on the table so she could face the other two properly before grinning at Mercedes. “Only if your sister is going to be there.” 

“She will and you can go there if you want.” Mercedes shook her head with a smile. “But that’s your funeral.” 

—-

Nicole fiddled with the lock on her locker, pulling at the metal before it finally snapped open and swung free. 

“Son of a bitch.” She murmured to herself, jumping back and out of the way of the swinging door as it almost hit her in the face. 

“I don’t think talking to it like that is going to get it to treat you better.” A voice rang out from beside her, grabbing Nicole’s attention as she looked over and saw Waverly tentatively working the lock on her own locker. 

“I can’t help that it’s an asshole.” Nicole defended as she attempted to collect herself, running her hand through her hair cooly as she shifted in her jacket. 

“Well y’all have that in common then.” Waverly joked, the tone of her voice more serious than Nicole expected.

“l guess so.” Nicole said somberly, turning her attention back to her own locker as she started digging through her books. 

“So where have you been all week?” Waverly questioned as she shut her locker and turned expectantly towards Nicole. “You weren’t at either one of our tutoring sessions.” 

“Uh-I wasn’t feeling that well.” Nicole lied. The truth was Nicole had cancelled the tutoring sessions in an effort to avoid the brunette, she needed a break from the whiplash the other girl kept giving her. 

“Are you sure that was it?” Waverly asked, looking past Nicole as the redhead turned to see Stephanie waving at her gingerly. 

“What are you getting at Waverly?” Nicole questioned, voice riddled with the growing irritation she had been feeling for the brunette since their double date. 

“I’m not getting at anything. I'm just saying that-“ 

“Hey guys!” Chrissy greeted, cutting Waverly off and dissipating the tension that was quickly mounting between the pair 

“Hey”

“What’s up?”

They said simultaneously, offering the other girl a smile. 

“Did you guys hear about the bonfire tonight?” She questioned with a smile, obvious to the hostility she had walked into. 

“Yeah Champ told me this morning.” Waverly smiled brightly, side eyeing Nicole at the mention of the boy’s name. 

“Wynonna told me earlier. Should be fun.” Nicole agreed with a small smile. 

“You don’t think you’re too sick to go Nic?” Waverly asked sarcastically, eyes meeting Nicole’s challengingly and sparking a fuse within the redhead, one that had was attached to the dynamite that Waverly had been building in her chest since before their miserable double date. 

“Uh no actually, I think I’ll be fine.” Nicole snarked. “In fact, Hey Beth!” The redhead called out before slamming her locker and usher the girl over. 

“Oh- Uh Hey Nicole” Beth stammered as she glanced between the trio nervously. “Chrissy. Waves.” 

“Hey.” Chrissy said sweetly, Waverly remaining silently as the others eyed her expectantly. 

“Okayyy,” Nicole said awkwardly, choosing to ignore the brunette’s odd behavior as she turned back to Beth. “Did you hear about the bonfire tonight?” 

“I did. Are you going?” Beth asked with bright eyes. 

“Yeah I am.” Nicole smiled, dimples popping as she glanced over at Waverly, jaw clenched tightly, before turning her attention back to Beth and leaning against the lockers closer to the other girl. “I was hoping I’d see you there.”

Waverly scoffed as Nicole briefly glanced over at her, the girl’s chest a bright shade of crimson that made Nicole’s chest swell with pride. Waverly could pretend all she wanted to, but Nicole knew she was having an affect on the other girl. Anyone but she herself could see right through her act. 

“For sure.” Beth said excitedly, bouncing on her feet as she clenched her books to her chest. 

“Great.” Nicole smiled as she dug her phone out before unlocking it and holding it out to the other girl. “How about you put your number in there so we can meet up. Maybe we can even go together.” 

Beth snatched the phone from Nicole’s hand excitedly, quickly punching in the numbers as the redhead smiled brightly at her, her ears turning from the hazel eyes she knew were burning a hole in her back. 

“There you go.” She grinned as she handed the device back to the redhead. 

“Great.” She said as she pocketed the phone before running her thumb against Beth’s forearm. “I’ll see you tonight then.” 

“Great.” The other girl echoed, offering Nicole a small wave before turning and retreating down the hall. 

Nicole watched Beth leave before turning back to the other two girls, Waverly staring at her harshly as Chrissy rolled her eyes. 

“Do you really think Stephanie is going to like that?” The brunette questioned smartly, Nicole stifling a laugh at the idea of the blonde being the one to get mad. 

“I’m hoping she’ll like it enough to join.” Nicole smirked as Waverly’s mouth hung open, the brunette stammering before huffing and pushing passed Nicole. The redhead shook her head, a grin spreading across her face at just how easy it was to get under the other girl’s skin. She wasn’t purposely trying to piss her off, but the more Waverly pushed her the harder she felt like she needed to push back. 

“You know I could offer you a shovel if you want to dig quicker.” Chrissy offered as she placed a hand on Nicole’s shoulder, the pair watching as Waverly quickly stalked through the hallway. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Nicole played innocently as she turned to look at the other girl, Chrissy giving her a knowing look before shaking her head. 

“It’s your funeral.” She joked as she walked past Nicole towards Waverly. 

“Why does everyone keep saying that today?” 

—-

Nicole spritzed herself with her favorite cologne before taking one last look at herself in the mirror. She had decided to pair her favorite black v neck with her usual black jeans, black boots, and black leather jacket, completing her ensemble to match the mood she had been in over the passed week. She grabbed her phone, checking the time before grabbing her dorm keys and heading out into the hall. 

Mercedes and herself had agreed to meet Wynonna at her room, the raven haired girl promising copious amounts of whiskey to pregame with before they had to head to the bonfire and Nicole wasn’t going to pass on an opportunity to relax a little before having to face the Purgatory Prep crowd. 

She paused in the stairway, contemplating for a moment before deciding to take a smoke break before joining the others. She pushed the exit doors, the brisk evening air hitting her square in the face as she stalked across the schoolyard to the corner of the building, glancing at the top floor of the junior dormitory where she knew Waverly was getting ready. She felt a pang in her stomach at the thought of the brunette, events from earlier in the day playing through her mind as she recalled the defeated look she saw in her hazel eyes. She knew she had pissed Waverly off and she hated that she was mad at herself for it. Waverly hadn’t exactly been a ray of sunshine to her lately, so why should she be one towards her. 

Voices grew louder as Nicole continued towards the building, a familiar tone ringing in her ears just as she rounded the corner, the sight before her stopping her in her tracks before she retreated out of sight. 

“Come on baby you know I missed you.” Champ cooed, Nicole watching with wide eyes from around the corner as the boy wrapped his arm around a short blonde haired girl who was definitely not Waverly. She felt her pulse increase, heart racing as she watched Champ lean dow , Nicole forcing herself to look away just as he planted a kiss to the other girl’s lips. 

She stumbled backwards, her mind working to process what she had just saw as she nearly ran across the school yard to the senior dorms, hands shaking as she rapped on Wynonna’s door and busted into her room. 

“Damn I’m glad I ain’t naked.” The girl quipped, jumping as the redhead came barreling into her dorm. “Where’s the fucking fire red?” 

Nicole looked at Wynonna wide eyed, her mind racing to make sense of what she had just seen. 

Champ Hardy with another girl. Champ Hardy cheating on Waverly. Poor, sweet Waverly who he didn’t deserve in the first place, who damn sure didn’t deserve to be treated like that. 

“Wynonna, I-I’ve got to tell you something.” Nicole stuttered, pulse racing as she looked for the right way to say what she needed to say. She needed to get it out, to tell Wynonna but she didn’t want the girl to overreact and to say she’s a hothead would be an understatement. 

“Did you get someone pregnant?” Wynonna asked seriously. 

“What? No obviously I-“ Nicole tried, brows knitted with confusion before the other girl cut her off. 

“Are you in love with Mercedes because I’m going to be kind of jealous about that.” 

“In love with Mercedes? No! What the-“ 

“Oh my god you’re in love with me aren’t you?” Wynonna interrupted, a wide smile etched across her face as Nicole struggled to get a word in. “Mercedes is going to be so jeal-“ 

“No Wynonna stop!” Nicole blurted out, effectively cutting the other girl off as she stared at her blankly. “I’m not- I’m not in love with anyone. It’s nothing like that.” 

“Then what the hell is it?” Wynonna questioned, stilling her movements to give Nicole her full attention. 

“I just saw Champ making out with another girl.” Nicole said cautiously, surprised by Wynonna’s reaction, or lack thereof, before further clarifying. “Champ is cheating on Waverly.”

Nicole just stared at Wynonna, waiting to stop her implosion as the girl just stared back at her blankly before quietly turning her attention back to her closet. 

“Uh, you seem way less mad about this than I expected.” Nicole admitted, relaxing from her stance by the door as she looked at Wynonna with question. She had honestly prepared herself to wrestle the other girl to the found so when Wynonna didn’t even clench her fist at the news, Nicole was taken back. 

“What did you expect me to do?” Wynonna asked quietly as she dug through the cloths at the bottom of her closet. 

“Hell I don’t know. I kind of expected you to want to whoop his ass like I want to.” Nicole said through gritted teeth, fist clenching simultaneously as she thought about the unexpected brunette getting ready for the party while her boyfriend was starting his early with someone else. 

“Look Haught.” Wynonna said calmly as she pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it behind her. “Waverly is her own woman. She can handle her own business.” 

Nicole scoffed, unable to believe what she was hearing. Wynonna, Waverly’s fearless protector willing to sit back and let some chump run around on her baby sister. 

“You can’t be serious Wynonna. You’ve got to do something about this.” She said sternly, anger growing in her voice as she moved closer to the other girl. 

“What do you want me to do, huh?” Wynonna bit back harshly as she turned to Nicole, the redhead backing down slowly as she caught the look in Wynonna’s eyes. “Haught you think you’re the first person to tell me about Champ’s extracurricular activities? Give me a break.” She chuckled hollowly. 

“Well why haven't you done anything about it? Have you told her?” Nicole pushed as Wynonna shook her head with a grin. 

“Do you think I’m a fucking idiot?” Wynonna asked with a tone that she wasn’t looking for an answer. “Of course I’ve told her. I’ve told her a 100 times. Lots of people have.” 

“And what she just takes it?” Nicole asked astonished, unable to believe what she was hearing. She knew Champ was a scumbag, but she thought Waverly was too smart to hold on to someone who would treat her as such. 

“Like I said, Waverly is her own woman. She can handle her business as she wishes.” Wynonna exasperated. 

Nicole could see the hurt on Wynonna’s face, her eyes exhausted just at the mention of the situation so she knew it must weigh heavy on her mind. 

“Well maybe she’ll listen to me. I can’t just keep it to myself.” Nicole argued as someone knocked on the door. 

“Trust me Nicole.” Wynonna said with seriousness as she moved past the redhead and towards the door. “Just leave this one alone.” 

Nicole watched blankly as Wynonna opened the door, Mercedes and Doc piling in as her mind raced with information. Wynonna’s warning going against her better judgement of telling Waverly what she had seen. The brunette deserved to know, even if she had been told before. Maybe she would do something about it this time, maybe she would listen if it came from Nicole. 

“Damn Haught did you see a ghost?” Mercedes jokes, pushing passed the redhead as she sat down on Wynonna’s desk chair. “You’re paler than normal.”

“Huh- Oh, Uh no I just, I” Nicole struggled, Wynonna looking at her pointedly before throwing her arm over her shoulder. 

“Haught just needs a drink. Her first bonfire party and all. She’s a little nervous.” Wynonna said, helping the struggling redhead as she glanced between everyone in the room. “Isn’t That right Haughty?”

“Uh- Yeah. Just a little nervous.” Nicole admitted, because she was. She wasn’t nervous for the party but a sense of uneasiness had settled deep in her bones the moment she rounded the corner of her smoke spot and she wasn’t sure when it would go away. 

“Aw how sweet?” Mercedes said as she poked her bottom lip out dramatically making Nicole roll her eyes. “There’s really only one way to solve that.” She pulled the whiskey from the bottom shelf before handing it to Nicole. “Drink up.”

Nicole palmed the bottle as she looked down at the brown liquid, looking up to Wynonna who offered a small nod before she untwisted the cap and turned the bottle up. She swallowed heavily, taking another swig before passing it over to the eldest Earp. 

“Haught Damn we are partying tonight.” Mercedes whooped, clapping her hands together as Nicole watched Wynonna turn the bottle up just the same. 

“Haught Damn.” She echoes somberly. 

—

“Haught where the hell are you going?” Wynonna slurred, arm slung around Mercedes shoulder. 

They had spent the last hour and a half killing a bottle of whiskey before night time had finally fallen upon them, Wynonna and Nicole in much better spirits than before as the small group stumbled through the junior dormitory. 

“I told you, I’ve got it pick someone up.” Nicole repeated for the third time, stopping outside of one of the doors before she smoothed her hair down with her hands, hoping the action would help her look less lit than she actually was. She leaned against the wall, collecting herself before clearly her throat and knocking lightly on the door. 

“Wait are we in the junior dorms?” Mercedes piped up, looking around through her drunken haze as she made sense of where Nicole had led them. “Wait, Haught please don’t tell me it’s-“ 

“Hey Beth.” Nicole smiled as the younger girl opened the door, Mercedes audibly groaning behind her as she caught sight of her younger sister. 

“What the fuck? I told you to go after it if you wanted but I didn’t say I wanted to hang out with her.” Mercedes whined, stomping her foot like a child as Nicole rolled her eyes. 

“Hello to you too sis.” Beth greeted, voice filled with malice. “I thought daddy told you to lay off the drink.” 

“I thought I told you to bite me bitch.” Mercedes barked, standing at full attention as Nicole swiftly moved over to lay her hands on her shoulders. She had vastly underestimated the tension between the two. 

“Mercedes I promised your sister that I’d escort her to the bonfire. Can you manage to get along long enough for us to get there?” Nicole pleaded, Beth shaking her head eagerly before Nicole turned back to Mercedes expectantly.

“I guess so.” Mercedes relented, Nicole relaxing as she let go of the other girl. “But only for you baby.” She said as she planted a kiss to Nicole’s cheek, turning to Beth with a snarl. “Definitely not for her.” 

Nicole shook her head as Mercedes turned and stomped out of the building, pulling Wynonna along behind her as the raven haired girl stumbled closely behind. 

Beth cleared her throat, startling Nicole out of her watch party before she offered her arm out to her. 

“Shall we?” She smiled, the younger girl gripping her forearm excitedly before Nicole led the pair to stroll closely behind the rest of the group. 

“Thanks for inviting me.” Beth smiled, offering a light squeeze to Nicole’s forearm as the redhead offered her a dimples grin. 

“Of course.” 

“I was actually kind of surprised you did if I’m being honest.” Beth admitted with a chuckle. 

“And why is that?” Nicole inquired, the pair breaking into the edge of the woods as music began to fill the air quietly behind them. 

“I thought you had a girlfriend.” 

“Oh, Stephanie? A lot of people thought that but we were just hanging out. She’s a cool girl.” Nicole corrected her, light peaking through the trees and illuminating the air around them. 

“No not Stephanie.” Beth shook her head, Nicole switching to hand the other girl’s hand as she pulled her through the first crowd of students. “I actually thought you were with Waverly.”

Nicole strained to hear Beth over the music, unsure of what she said as she pulled her closer to the center of the party before stopping next to Wynonna. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t hear you.” Nicole smiled brightly. “What did you say now?” 

“I said I actually thought you were with-“

“Waverly!” Wynonna called out beside her, garnering Nicole’s attention quickly as the brunette came sauntering up to the other girl, throwing her arms around her sister as she fell into her slightly. 

“Wynonna.” The brunette smiled, eyes crinkling in the corners in a way that made the redhead’s heart beat faster before she quickly looked away. 

“Nicole!” The girl nearly shouted, falling into the redhead as she wrapped her arms around her neck and buried her head into her chest. 

“Oh-Uh Hey Waves.” Nicole said, awkwardly wrapping her arms around the other girl’s back to keep her from falling.

“You look like a ninja.” The girl snorted as she looked up at the redhead, running her finger down the front of her chest before laying her head back down with a wide smile. “And you smell so good.” 

Nicole froze, unsure of what to do with the brunette wrapped around her and Beth staring at her blankly. 

“Uh, Chrissy is she-“Wynonna attempted. 

“Drunk as fuck?” Chrissy finished as she nodded her head. “Yes.”

“Damn she hasn’t been like this in a while.” Wynonna smiled proudly, rubbing her hand along Waverly’s back as the girl still clung to Nicole. “What’s this about?” 

“I have no idea.” Chrissy admittedly honestly with a shrug of her shoulders. “She said something about needing to get drunk before the party and here we are.” 

Chrissy looked pointedly at Nicole, the redhead attempting to pry herself off as Waverly finally looked up wide eyed and jumped backwards. 

“Oh-Uh sorry.” She apologized, a blush creeping across her face as she looked between Nicole and Beth. 

“It’s uh-it’s all good.” Nicole chuckled, straightening her shirt out with her hands before turning to Beth, hoping the girl wanted an exit from the situation just as clearly as she did. “Would you like a drink?” 

“Please” she smiled. 

“I’ll be right back.” Nicole announced before turning back to the group. “Anyone else need one?”

“Me!” 

“Yes!” 

Wynonna and Mercedes called out, Nicole’s eyes fluttering to Waverly as the brunette’s gaze lingered along Nicole’s body, making the redhead shudder slightly. 

“Waves?” She spoke up, startling the brunette who tried to play it off. 

“Yes I do, but I think I’ll come with you.” She announced as she pushed by the redhead towards the keg. 

“Alrighty then.” Nicole murmured to herself as she blew out a puff of air before following behind Waverly. 

“So Beth huh?” The brunette shouted above the music, reaching for a cup as Nicole pumped the keg. “How did that happen?”

Nicole felt a heat creep up her chest, eyes avoiding Waverly as the brunette looked in expectantly. 

“Well I actually met her on our double date.” She admitted cautiously, rubbing her hand along the back of her neck and jumping in surprise when Waverly busted out laughing loudly. 

“Meeting the girl you’re currently on a date with while you were on a date with a different girl.” Waverly said breathlessly. “I know you’re like super sexy and all but damn, I didn’t know you had it like that.” 

Nicole blushes at Waverly’s words, the girl unaware of what she had said aloud as she continued to fix cups of beer. 

“Yeah I guess so.” Nicole stammered, eyes working over Waverly slowly until she met her gaze, hazel eyes burning with a growing intensity as she stared unabashedly at Nicole, making the redhead’s mouth go dry. 

“Uh, Waves. I kinda need to talk to you.” Nicole choked out, images of what she saw early replaying in her mind just as a husky figure wrapped themselves around Waverly. 

“Hey baby. Where have you been?” Champ whispered in Waverly’s ear, the brunette breaking the eye lock she had on Nicole to turn back to the boy. 

“Looking for you of course.” She smiled fakely, Nicole’s stomach churning st the gesture as she grabbed a cup and quickly chugged the contents. 

“Damn Haught you alright?” Champ smiled, Nicole’s eyes glancing between his and Waverly’s ash she filled her cup back up. 

“I will be.” She grinned, grabbing the drinks before returning to the rest of the group. She handed out the beers, saving Wynonna’s for last at the raven haired girl looked at her with a sudden soberness in her eyes. 

“What was that about?” She questioned, nodding towards Waverly and Champ as they stood huddled by the keg. 

“Nothing” Nicole shrugged, turning up her beer as she chugged half of it.

“I’m serious Nicole. Tread very lightly there.” Wynonna warned once more, Nicole rolling her eyes at the other girl. 

“Everything is fine Wynonna.” She smiled as she wrapped an arm around Beth’s shoulder and pulled her closely. “Stop worrying about her so much.” 

“It’s definitely not her I’m worried about.” Wynonna looked at Nicole knowingly, the redhead holding her gaze as she downed the rest of her cup before grabbing their new bottle of whiskey from Doc. 

“May I?” She questioned, not giving the mustached man time to answer before turning the bottle up quickly and passing it to Wynonna. 

“This is going to be a disaster.” She smirked as she turned the bottle up herself. 

“Hey can I have some of that?” Beth squeaked out, Nicole reaching across and grabbing the bottle before handing it over to the other girl who took a chug of the warm brown liquid. 

“Damn Mercedes, your sister can down her liquor better than you can.” Nicole poked, the redhead hardening her gaze as Wynonna and Doc tried to stifle their laughs. 

“Whatever Haught.” Mercedes snarked, crossing her arms over her chest as Nicole wrapped hers around the girl slopedly. 

“Oh I’m just playing baby.” She cooed playfull, kissing Mercedes on the cheek as the other girl tried not to smile. “You know you’re my favorite.”

“Um, hello?” Wynonna coughed out incredulously, Nicole eying her before pulling her in as well.

“You guys are both my favorites.” Nicole slurred, the alcohol coursing through her body having its proper affects as her body warmed. 

“Gross, I think I like you better when you’re sober.” Wynonna gaged as she pushed herself out of the redhead’s grip. 

“You love me either way.” Nicole corrected, passing the bottle of whiskey back to Wynonna. 

“You’re right.” She admitted before taking a swig. 

The night progressed steadily, the group passing the whiskey bottle around ceremoniously, Nicole taking longer swigs every time she caught sight of Champ and Waverly until the bottle was empty. The redhead gripped the neck before stepping back and tossing the bottle through the woods, glass shattering somewhere in the distance as the rest of the group cheered loudly. 

“You probably just killed an owl.” Wynonna joked, Nicole’s face turning serious as she looked at the other girl. 

“Oh my god what if I did? .” 

“I was just kidding you big idiot.” Wynonna shoves Nicole, the pair both stumbling back at the motion before she wrapped her in a headlock and pointed across the fire. “There’s your girlfriend.” She whispered. 

Nicole looked across the fire, eyes landing on Waverly as the flames danced across her chestnut hair. She smiled to herself, a grin breaking across Waverly’s face as Nicole watched her throw her head back in laughter at something Chrissy has said. She couldn’t be sure if it was the alcohol or the girl but she felt herself melt, heart beating faster the harder Waverly laughed. 

“Do you see her?” Wynonna questioned, breaking Nicole from her spell as she followed the other girl’s finger passed Waverly and onto the blonde who stood behind her. 

Nicole rolled her eyes, dragging herself out from under Wynonna’s arm. 

“That’s not my girlfriend.” She scoffed, feet moving towards the other girl before Nicole even realized it. 

“Oh yeah them why are you going over there?” Wynonna called out mockingly, Nicole waving her off as she made a beeline for Stephanie. 

“Hey you.” She cooed, leaning into the blonde as the other girl laughed and grabbed onto Nicole’s arms to hold her up. 

“Uhh are we a little drunk?” She smiled, nodding her head along with Nicole as the redhead wrapped her arm around her shoulder and pulled her in closely. 

“Let's get you a drink.” She smiled as they walked over to the keg together. 

“Where have you been?” Nicole questioned, pumping the keg before shooting some of the beer into the cup for the other girl. 

“I had to work.” Stephanie smiled as Nicole handed the cup over to her. “Thank you.”

“Anything for you babe.” Nicole smirked, leaning against the tailgate of the truck as she looked over the crowd. 

“Babe?” Stephanie asked with a chuckle. “You’ve definitely reached your limit.” 

“Hey I can handle my alcohol just fine.” Nicole insisted, swaying slowly as her eyes focused on Waverly. 

“Who are you here with?” Stephanie asked curiously, sipping her drink as she followed Nicole line of sight and shook her head. 

“Uh, Wynonna, Mercedes, Doc” Nicole hesitated as she rubbed the back of her neck. “And Beth.”

“Beth?” Stephanie asked, Nicole seizing her movement for a moment before the blonde chuckled quietly. “And Waverly hasn’t blown a gasket yet?” 

Nicole turned her attention towards the blonde, brow furrowed in confusion as she tried to force her drunken mind to make sense of what the blonde was trying to say. Why would Waverly blow a gasket?

“Oh my god don’t give me that same lost look you gave me the other night.” Stephanie rolled her eyes, finishing off her cup before passing it back to Nicole who promptly began filling it again. “The girl obviously likes you Nicole.”

Nicole eyes widened as she looked across the fire to Waverly, the brunette staring back in her direction with a hardened glare. 

“Uh hello?” Stephanie tang out, Nicole jumping back at the feeling of wetness hitting her hand as she looked down to see herself overfilling the cup. 

“Sorry.” Nicole apologized hastily as she wiped the cup off and handed it back to Stephanie who took it reluctantly between her fingers. 

“Anyways as I was saying.” Stephanie continued as Nicole wiped her hands on her pants. “It's Obvious you like her and The girl obviously likes you so what are you waiting on? Seriously I thought she was going to Darth Vader choke me with her eyes the other night”

“Wait you watch Star Wars?” Nicole quipped, almost surprises more by that fact than by what else the blonde was saying. 

“Not the point.” Stephanie instructed. 

“Right, Sorry.” Nicole shook her head, turning her attention back across the fire where Waverly previously stood, only to find the girl gone. “I thought maybe we had a moment the other night but Waverly’s got a boyfriend. She made that super clear.” She didn’t deny Stephanie’s allegations for her feelings, the alcohol offering her a sense of freedom to finally admit to someone other than herself after she’s spent half the night dreaming about the girl. 

“Just because she’s dating that buffoon, doesn’t mean anything.” Stephanie said assuringly. “You’re worth more than that Nicole. She’d be a fool not to see it.” 

Nicole felt her heart swell at the other girl’s admission, a grin stretching across her face at the realization that someone she actually respected felt that way about her. 

“Thank you Steph.” Nicole said sincerely, the blonde squeezing her arm encouragingly before glancing over her shoulder and cringing slightly. 

“Here we go.” She smirked, Nicole looking st her curiously before she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned, jumping back at the proximity of Waverly who stood right beside her. 

“Jesus Christ Waverly you scared the shit out of me.” Nicole gripped her chest, looking at girl wildly as a wide smile stretched across her face. 

“Hey what’s up you guys?” She quipped, voice higher than normal as she placed her hand on her hip. 

Stephanie shook her head, taking a sip from her cup as she glanced at Nicole who stood in awkward silence. 

“Hey Waves.” She said unenthused before turning to the redhead. “Nic I’ll see you later alright.”

“Oh I doubt you will.” Waverly chimed up beside them, eyes lingering on Stephanie. “Nicole didn’t tell you? She’s here with Beth tonight.” 

Nicole narrowed her eyes at Waverly, the brunette ignoring her gaze as her eyes stayed locked on the blonde. 

“Actually that’s what we were just discussing before you walked up.” Stephanie turned and wrapped her arm around Nicole’s waist, Waverly blinking rapidly as she tried to contain her reaction. “Don’t forget my invite if she’s down for it babe.” Stephanie cooed, leaning in and kissing Nicole on the cheek as Waverly gasped beside her. 

“Don’t forget what I said.” Stephanie whispered in Nicole’s ear, kissing her once more before turning and disappearing into the crowd. Nicole watched the blonde go, grinning widely to herself before Waverly cleared her throat and Nicole turned to see the brunette steaming behind her. 

“Uh, Waves.” Nicole snapped her fingers, breaking Waverly’s gaze as the brunette turned to her. “You alright there? You look a little.. red.” She chuckled, Waverly taking a deep breath as she ran her hand through her hair, tostling it in a way that made Nicole lean into her unconsciously. 

“I’m fine.” She smiled fakely, downing her own drink before looking towards Wynonna. “Does she have any whiskey?” She asked as she stalked across the party, not giving Nicole a chance to answer as the redhead watched her walk away. 

Nicole quickly followed behind her, approaching the group just as Waverly turned the bottle up and chugged it harshly. 

“Damn babygirl. Take it easy.” Wynonna joked, easing the bottle down from Waverly’s hands as the brunette wiped her mouth. 

“You’re not my mom Wynonna, I can do what I want.” Waverly barked out, Wynonna flinching at the outburst as she stepped back. 

“Hey woah, lets just calm down.” Nicole interjected, quickly regretting her decision as the petite girl turned her fired gaze over to the redhead. 

“Why don’t you mind your own fucking business?”  
Waverly barked, Nicole’s eyes widening before her frustration grew and she rolled her eyes.

“Whatever.”

“Yeah whatever.” Waverly echoed, taking another sip from the bottle as she moved closer to Nicole. “That’s all you got right? Whatever? That’s typical Nicole.”

“What the hell is that suppose to mean?” Nicole barked back, voice growing louder at the other girl’s actions. 

“It means that’s just you. Everything is whatever to you right?” Waverly chuckled harshly. “Because you don’t give a fuck how anybody else feels right?” 

“Waves.” Wynonna warned cautiously as Waverly stepped closer to Nicole before turning to Beth. 

“You know she’s never going to date you right?” She said matter of factly, Nicole moving to stand between the two girls. 

“Waverly back the fuck off.” Nicole instructed sternly. 

“No she needs to know Nicole.” Waverly argued, leaning around Nicole to look at Beth. “She won’t date you Beth. She doesn’t date cheerleaders.” Waverly smirked as she turned back to Nicole. “Or so she said before she started fucking half of them in the school.”

“Waves!” Chrissy called out from behind, trying to pull Waverly back as a sinister smirk grew on Nicole’s face. 

“Nah, nah let her finish Chrissy. It’s fine.” Nicole crossed her arms over her chest as she got closer to Waverly. “Let Waverly share her opinion on everyone else’s relationship while she ignores the obvious problems with her own.”

The remark made Waverly pause, the brunette stepping away from Nicole before she glanced around at everyone who watched her. Nicole softened, taking note of the tears that formed in Waverly’s eyes before she looked solemnly at Nicole, pushing passed her and walking towards the darkened woods as the redhead exhaled a breath she didn’t know she was holding. 

“Waves wait.” Nicole tried, reaching out for the brunette’s arm as she pulled away from her and continued on. 

“Nicole, go.” Chrissy instructed, the redhead hesitating momentarily before jogging after the other girl. 

“Waves wait!” Nicole called out, picking up her speed as she jogged quicker behind her. “Wait up!” She yelled as she finally caught up with her. 

“Just leave me alone Nicole.” Waverly bit, voice shaky as she stomped away from Nicole determinedly

“You have no reason to be mad at me Waverly. ” Nicole Instructed, anger clear in her voice as she pulled softy on Waverly’s arm, the motion stilling the other girl’s movements. “I haven’t done anything to you.” 

“You're right, you have done anything to me” Waverly repeated, turning to face Nicole. The redhead stumbling back momentarily as hazel eyes pierced her sharply. “You just treat all these other girls like shit right? Swapping one for the other like they don’t have feelings. You’re a dog” 

“You’re talking to me about being a dog?” Nicole laughed hollowly, shaking her head as she tried to keep herself from scoffing at the other girl. “Have you met the guy that you date?” 

“Yeah well at least I’ll date someone.” Waverly barked out, holding Nicole’s gaze with a glint in her eyes that finally made everything click for the redhead. 

Stephanie was right. 

Nicole folded her arms over her chest as she smirked at Waverly.

“Stephanie was right about you.” 

“Stephanie Jones doesn’t know anything about me.” Waverly corrected, chest beet red with anger. 

“Maybe she doesn’t” Nicole chuckled. “But she’s right about one thing. You’re jealous.”

“Jealous?” Waverly scoffed as she averted her eyes from Nicole and crossed her arms over her chest. 

“Yes you’re totally jealous. I can’t believe I didn’t see it before.” Nicole shook her head, silently cursing herself for taking so long to notice. The angry looks, the attitude, the double date, everything made sense. Waverly had been jealous the whole time. 

“I can assure you the last thing I am is jealous of you.” Waverly chuckled, a hint of nervousness in her laugh as Nicole moved closer to her. 

“No you’re totally jealous. Waverly Earp, you want me.” Nicole said proudly, a smirk forming across her face as Waverly tried to ignore her. “You want me and you’ve been jealous this whole time because you’re been too scared to-“

Nicole was cut off, lips crashing against suddenly as she choked on her own words. She felt arms cross around her neck as hands wrapped in her arm and rugged her down roughly, Nicole freezing as her mind worked frantically to catch up to the moment. 

Waverly Earp was kissing her. 

Nicole froze, unsure of what to do before a tug at her hair pulled her back into the moment and she instinctively wrapped her arms around the smaller girl’s waist. She pulled her in tightly as Waverly's tongue swiping across her bottom lip, begging for entry before Nicole happily granted it. Waverly pulled her down harder, moaning into the kiss as Nicole swiped her own tongue against Waverly’s, carrying with it a taste Nicole felt herself become instantly addicted to. One riddled with sweetness and whiskey. 

Whiskey. 

Nicole pulled back quickly, the taste of alcohol pulling her out of her drunken haze as she looked down to Waverly, the girl chasing her lips with closed eyes. 

“Waves.” She breathed, Waverly finding her mouth and pulling her back down against her as Nicole let herself get lost momentarily before eventually pulling back once more. 

“Waves, wait.” Nicole instructed, hands flexing on Waverly’s hips as the other girl moved her mouth to her neck. “Baby wait .” The pet name naturally slipping out as Waverly finally pulled back and looked up at Nicole, hazel eyes burning with a fire the struck her down to her core. 

“Say that again.” Waverly instructed, twirling her hand into Nicole’s hair as she buried her face in Nicole’s neck, breathing in her scent as her breath sent a chill through Nicole’s body. 

“What? Baby?” Nicole questioned. 

“Yes that.” Waverly whispered as she nibbled on Nicole’s neck, the redhead leaning into the touch as the brunette soothed it with her tongue. “Mhm- no wait Waves, I’m serious.” She collected herself as she pulled back far enough to look at Waverly fully. 

“What are we doing?” She asked breathlessly, chest heaving as she looked down into Waverly’s blown pupils, her lips swollen and red. 

“Something I’ve wanted to do since the first day I saw you in class” Waverly answered honestly as she pulled Nicole down once more, the redhead resisting the best she could as she looked at Waverly seriously. 

“You’re drunk.” She whispered, losing her restraint as the smaller girl played with her scalp and inches their mouths closer together. 

“So are you.” Waverley smiled, biting her lips as she pulled Nicole closer. The redhead skating her lips across Waverly’s before finally giving in and pulling the brunette flush against her. She felt herself melt into the other girl, tongue wrapping around her own as she pushed up into Nicole’s body. Nicole felt a heat shoot through her, reaching down and wrapping her hands underneath Waverly before she pulled the brunette up. Waverly released a squeak at the action, wrapping her legs tightly around Nicole’s waist as the redhead backed them against a tree before crashing their lips together once more. 

She broke the kiss, the pair gasping for air as Nicole planted kisses along Waverly’s jawline, moving down her neck and nipping at her pulse point as the girl grinded into her with a breathy moan. Waverly tugged her hair and brought her mouth back to hers as she kissed her passionately, the air crackling around them as Waverly gripped Nicole’s back tightly. 

Nicole slowed their frantic kisses, pulling back reluctantly to look down at Waverly who matched her gaze just as intensely. 

“Are you sure about this?” Nicole questioned, searching Waverly’s eyes for any doubt and seeing none. 

“Yes.” Waverly said confidently, bringing her mouth back against Nicole’s in a slow dance, a sensual kiss full of passion that threatened to bring Nicole to her knees. She pushed against Waverly tighter, attempting to bury herself in the other girl. Forgetting where they were, what they were as she let herself getting carried away by Waverly Earp’s mouth against, her body trapped against hers, her hands wrapped in her hair. Nicole let herself get lost in everything that was Waverly Earp. 

Until.

“What the fuck?”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Good news and bad news. 
> 
> Good news is that I’m posting tomorrow’s chapter a day early. Happy Valentines! 
> 
> Bad news is that I’m posting a day early because I’ll be out of town until next week and won’t be able to post again until next Friday. 
> 
> Also, don’t hate me for the cliffhanger. Enjoy!

What the fuck?” A deep voiced bellowed out behind them, making the pair halt their motions as Nicole's stomach instinctively dropped. She blinked rapidly, brushing off the haze of the moment as she looked down at Waverly who sat frozen against her, wide eyes filled with panic. 

“What the fuck is this?” 

The repetition acting like a bolt of action as Waverly quickly began to squirm in Nicole’s arms, pushing against the redhead as she reluctantly put her down on the ground. Waverly pushed passed her, brushing against Nicole’s side as she quickly retreated away from her. 

“It’s not what it looks like.” Waverly said with a shaky voice. 

Nicole cringed at Waverly’s defense, closing her eyes briefly before she turned to see the one person she’d hoped it wouldn’t have been. 

Champ Hardy. 

“Uh What the fuck does it mean it’s not what it looks like Waverly?” He said, face riddled with a look of shock as the brunette approached him. “Because it looks like I just caught you making out with some dyke in the woods.” 

Nicole clenched her jaw at the boy’s choice of words, a mix of anger and anticipation for what was to come growing in her body as she bawled her hands into tight fist. 

“You better watch your fucking mouth.” She shouted, her feet moving instinctively towards the boy who narrowed his eyes at her as he puffed out his chest. 

“Champ come on, just calm down so we can talk about this.” Waverly pleaded desperately, pushing against the boy’s chest as he stood stark still. 

“Move Waverly, this bitch has got a lesson to learn.” Champ spat, a evil smirk growing across his face as he pushed against Waverly towards Nicole. 

“You mean the same kind that landed you with a black eye before?” Nicole gritted, Waverly turning to give Nicole a confused look as the redhead caught her eyes. “Oh yeah he didn’t tell you about that did he Waverly? Too embarrassed Champ?” Nicole chuckled, turning her attention back to the boy as he slowly shook his head. “You’ve already gotten your ass kicked by a girl once. You really want some more?” She asked sarcastically, stripping off her jacket and tossing it to the side as she held the boy’s gaze. 

“Please Nicole, don’t.” Waverly pleaded as she reached out and placed a hand on Nicole’s chest, stretching herself between the two in a weak effort to keep them separated. 

“What the hell is going on here?” Wynonna shouted, shouting catching the attention of herself as well as half of the school as the crowd stumbled through the woods towards them. 

“What’s going on here is that this bitch was taking advantage of your baby sister in the woods.” Champ called out, eyes still trailing on Nicole as the redhead seethed under the accusation. 

“She was not.” Waverly defended, quickly eying Wynonna with a shake of her head before she turned fully back to Champ, placing both her hands on either side of his face. “It was a drunken mistake Champ. Just calm down.” 

Nicole’s hardened demeanor faltered at Waverly’s admission, the words like a blow to her chest as she watched the other girl attempt to pull Champ’s attention to her. 

A mistake. 

That’s all she was to Waverly. 

A drunken mistake. 

“Yeah as a matter of fact” Nicole chimed up, looking down harshly at Waverly with a new sense of vigor before grinning wildly. “Your girlfriend came after me, not the other way around. I guess while you were out there running around with half the girls in this school she needed someone else to keep her occupied.” 

“What?” Waverly questioned, turning to Champ as he shook his head with a less than convincing smile.

“Ohhhh he didn’t tell you?” Nicole asked, Waverly turning her attention to her as Nicole eyes stayed fixed on Champ. “Come on Champ, you weren’t going to tell Waverly about your little rendezvous behind the school building earlier?” 

“That’s it.” He shouted before pushing Waverly to the side, Nicole tentatively watching the brunette fall back as Champ caught her off guard and landed a right hook to her cheek. 

She stumbled back before quickly catching herself and ducking under the boy’s next attempt to land a blow. She brought her fist up and connected it to his stomach, Champ doubling over as he tried to collect his breath before Nicole brought her fist down onto his nose with a crunch. The boy fell to the ground, knees curled into his stomach as Nicole jumped on top of him. He quickly rolled them over, landing another blow to Nicole’s face as the redhead swung back wildly, connecting punishingly wherever her fist landed. 

She vaguely registered Waverly’s pleas for them to stop as she wrestled with the boy, only recognizing hands around her waist when she realized she was being promptly drug across the forest floor. She pulled against them, digging her fingers into the dirt in an effort to reach him again until Wynonna’s voice finally rang against her ear. 

“Haught!” She shouted, tightening her grip around Nicole as she struggled against her mindlessly before finally relenting. She shook free of Wynonna’s bear hug, climbing to her feet and placing her hands against her knees as her chest heaved painfully. She stared at the ground, her vision blurring as her eye began to swell immediately. She knew she was hurt, the wetness against her face giving her a good indication of the damage but the adrenaline coursing through her veins masking any real pain. 

“I’m going to fucking kill you bitch” Champ called out, pulling Nicole’s attention back to him as he struggled desperately against Dolls’s arms. She could see the blood running down from his nose, her pride swelling at the beaten down look of the boy. 

“Oh you haven’t had enough?” Nicole laughed, attempting to move towards Champ until Wynonna wrapped her up again. 

“Dude stop.” She instructed, moving to step in front of Nicole for a better angle as the redhead peered around her towards Champ. “You’ve got to chill out. Think about Waverly.” 

The girl’s name snapped Nicole from her fever, immediately replacing her anger with concern as she looked over the crowd desperately. 

“Waves!” She called, eyes frantically searching through the crowds of people before catching a glimpse of chestnut hair just as it passed the edge of the woods. 

“Waverly where the hell are you going?” Champ called out, the crowd turning and noticing the fleeting girl just as Nicole did. The redhead moved instinctively towards Waverly before Wynonna reached out and grabbed her arm. 

“Let her go Nicole.” Wynonna said as Nicole pulled against her tight grip, contemplating going after her but deciding against it when she noted the seriousness in Wynonna’s gaze. “Just give her a minute.”

She nodded her head as she watched Dolls pull Champ back through the woods, a silence falling on the crowd as they turned to Nicole expectantly. She felt a blush creep up her chest as the moment settled around her with a eerie stillness, her eyes dancing across the multiple pairs that watched her back. 

“Alright shows over.” Wynonna announced, pushing passed Nicole and waving her arms towards the crowd as they quickly dispersed, carrying quiet mumbles with them as they went. 

“Holy shit dude.” Wynonna exhaled, blowing a puff of air out as she placed her hands on her hips. 

Nicole gripped the back of her neck with her hands, closing her eyes as she laid her head back and focused on slowing her breathing down completely. She felt eyes watching her as she slowly cracked her eyes open, Wynonna staring back at her expectantly. 

“Uh hello? What the fuck just happened?” She asked as she crossed her arms over her chest, looking over at Nicole expectantly as the redhead dropped her head. 

“I think I just fucked up.” Nicole sighed regrettably, her own words ringing in her ears. She had wanted to tell Waverly about what she saw with Champ and while she didn’t regret the fact that Waverly now knew what was going on, she found herself deeply regretting how she had done it. It wasn’t from a place of concern for the brunette’s well being but more from a place of anger and spite from what Waverly had said. That their kiss, the moment they shared that, despite herself, had meant so much to Nicole was just a mistake to her. 

“Uh, you think?” Wynonna questioned sarcastically. 

“I’ve got to go talk to her.” Nicole said mindlessly, walking towards the school before Wynonna jumped in front of her. 

“Woah Haughty.” She placed her hands on her chest. “How about you let her cool off and you and I get you cleaned up, yeah?” 

Nicole glanced between the darkened woods and Wynonna before reluctantly nodding her head. 

“Okay? Okay.” Wynonna answered herself as she grabbed Nicole’s jacket and tossed it to her. “Follow me.”

Nicole wrapped her jacket around her, pulling her arms through as she followed Wynonna deeper in the darkened woods. 

“Where are we going?” Nicole asked after stumbling behind Wynonna for ten minutes, the raven haired girl keeping a steady pace as she trekked through the woods. 

“We’re almost there.” She answered, Nicole slowly dragging herself along as the pain began to officially rear its ugly head. 

“I’m not sure how much further I can walk Wynonna.” She called out, chest heaving slightly as the other girl finally stopped on the edge of the woods. 

“We’re here.” She announced, looking back at Nicole with a smile before she pulled the bushes back to reveal a break in the wood line. 

“What the-“ Nicole trailed off as she pushed through the bushes. She was met with a mirrored image of the full moon as it reflected back at her across a large, calmed water lake, a sight that would have taken her breath away if she’d have had one to give. 

“I know right.” Wynonna smiled proudly. 

“I didn’t even know this was back here.” Nicole said, entranced by the sight as she stared off distantly across the still water. 

“Most people don’t because they aren’t willing to come back into the woods this far.” 

“How the hell did you find it? You’re not exactly the hiking type.” Nicole joked as Wynonna playfully shoved her. 

“I actually ran right into the water when I was running from the cops one day.” She admitted softly. 

“Running from the cops?” Nicole asked in shock.

“Yeah you’re not the only one with a passed Haughty.” Wynonna offered a half smile. 

“What the hell happened?” Nicole asked, interest piqued. 

“I’ll tell you the story but you’ve got to clean yourself up first.” Wynonna patted her on the shoulder as she pointed to the lake. “Because honestly you look like shit.” 

Nicole rolled her eyes, a simple action that sent jolts of pain down her face as she walked over and kneeled beside the lake bed. She caught sight of her reflection, bruising already beginning to form on one eye as dried blood marked the spot of her split lip. She held her breath as she dipped her head into the water, the ice cold chill shocking her skin and numbing everything up to her ears. She pulled out quickly, tossing her hair back and slinging water everywhere as her head began to swim at the quick motion. 

“Holy shit!” She breathed out, teeth chattering slightly. 

“One more time.” Wynonna called out, Nicole grumbling as she looked at her reflection once more and noticed the dried blood still painted across her chin. 

“Mother fucker.” She said quietly to herself before repeating the motion, holding her head under for a moment as she basked in the odd calmness of the water before yanking it back out. 

“That’ll sober you up won’t it?” Wynonna chuckled, patting the seat beside her along a large log as Nicole walked over to her. 

“Yeah no shit.” She said as she ran her hands through her wet hair, combing it back before shaking out her jacket and sitting beside the other girl. 

“Want some?” She asked, pointing a flask towards Nicole before the redhead retrieved it and took a long swig. “That’ll warm you up.” She smiled as Nicole winced slightly and passed the liquor back. She wasn’t wrong, the whiskey coursing through her body did provide a much needed warmth. 

“So Waverly huh?” Wynonna asked after a momentary silence. 

Nicole just nodded her head, unsure of how to converse with the other girl on the subject. An hour ago she didn’t think she’d ever need to have this conversation with Wynonna. 

“Are you mad?” 

“I’m a little mad you felt like you couldn’t tell me about it.” Wynonna admitted. “But I’m not mad you like her. I’ve actually kind of figured as much since the first time you talked about her.”

“Really?” Nicole asked surprisingly. 

“Yeah dude, you did not do a very good job of hiding it. I’m pretty sure everyone but Waverly could see it.” She chuckled, bumping her shoulder against Nicole’s as she passed the flask back. The redhead took another swig, eyes focused across the lake as she thought about the brunette. 

“She likes you too you know.” Wynonna said matter of factly as Nicole shook her head in protest. 

“Waverly is straight Wynonna. She has a boyfriend for Christ sakes.” She argued. 

“Dude one, I don’t think Waverly has ever been strictly straight and she damn sure hasn’t been since you showed up.” 

“What do you mean?” Nicole stares at Wynonna with a furrowed brow, unsure of where the other girl was going. 

“Do you know just how much I’ve heard about Nicole Haught since you got her? First it was how much of a dick, how she couldn’t stand you even though she never shut the fuck up about you.” Wynonna explained as she shook her head. 

“I'm a good topic.” Nicole smiled shyly, her heart warming as Wynonna continued. 

“Yeah you must be because it didn’t stop there. Next I had to hear your whole life story. In fact I think I learned more about you from Waverly than from I did from you.” Wynonna chuckled, passing the flask back to Nicole. “And don’t even get me started on just how much I had to hear about you and Stephanie Jones. Holy fuck I almost broke you guys up-“

“We weren’t dating.” Nicole interrupted with clarification, making Wynonna roll her eyes. 

“Well whatever y’all were, I seriously thought Waverly was going to explode. So trust me Nicole, it’s not just one sided on your part.” Wynonna said seriously, a sureness in her voice that lit a spark of hope within Nicole. Despite it being hard to believe, was it possible that Waverly did like her? If Wynonna was telling the truth then she obviously spent just as much time thinking about Nicole as Nicole spent thinking about her. There was just one problem. 

Champ. 

Waverly was in a relationship, and not just any relationship. Waverly was in a relationship with a man. 

“Well if that’s the case, why is she with Champ?” Nicole questioned. 

“That one may be a tiny bit my fault.” Wynonna said reluctantly, eyes trained on her hands as she picked at her fingernails. 

“You encouraged to her to date him?” Nicole asked through gritted teeth, anger rising at the thought. 

“What?” Wynonna asked with a furrowed brow before waving Nicole off. “Fuck no. Of course I didn’t. Damn Haught what kind of sister do you think I am?” Wynonna assured her, making Nicole relax slightly. “I would never tell her to date that dumbass. I just wasn’t there to stop her.” 

Nicole just looked at Wynonna with confusion before the other girl continued. 

“Waverly wasn’t always the way she is now, someone who cares what everyone else thinks but it’s hard being an Earp and it’s even harder being the younger sister of Wynonna Earp.” Wynonna said quietly, gaze lost on the open lake. “When I was a sophomore and Waverly was a freshman, I kind of got mixed in with the wrong crowd. Long story short I ended up in Juvie.” She admitted, Nicole turning her attention to the raven haired girl fully as she passed the flask back to her. “I spent a year there before coming back here and when I got back, everything was different. Suddenly my carefree sister was totally caught up with her own self image, going overboard to convince everyone she wasn’t like any of the other Earp or like me. She was on the cheer squad, honor roll student, and dating the biggest dumbass in this school.”

“That’s not your fault Wynonna.” Nicole tried to assure her, Wynonna just waving her off.

“She definitely seems to think so.” The girl exhaled shakily. “It wasn’t long before I found out about how Champ was, or rather what he has doing. I was so mad I wanted to kill that bastard but Waverly told me to butt out of it. I believe her exact words were, if you wanted a say in how I handle myself then you shouldn’t have left me alone to do so.”

“Ouch.” Nicole sighed, the pain evident on Wynonna’s face as she recant her story. 

“Yep.” She shook her head before turning her attention to Nicole. “And that’s the last time I brought it up.” 

“Fuck dude, I’m sorry” Nicole offered. 

“It is what it is.” Wynonna shrugged, her signature detached glaze in her eyes reappearing as a silence fell upon them. 

“You know I’ve been in trouble too.” Nicole admitted somberly as she kicked dirt with her shoes, Wynonna staring at her expectantly in silence. “Right before I got here. I spent three nights in the county jail.”

“I knew we were BFFs for a reason.” Wynonna joked, Nicole releasing a breathy laugh as the air lightened around them. 

“So you really think Waverly likes me?” Nicole asked with hopefulness. 

“If I was a betting woman.” Wynonna tried before Nicole cut her off. 

“Which you are.” 

“Which I am.” She continued with a nod. “I’d bet all my savings on it.” 

“Which is fifteen dollars.” 

“Which is fifteen dollars.” Wynonna agreed with a laugh. “Look, honestly, I’m not even sure she has realized how she feels about you but you’ve realized how you feel about her and if you’re serious, you need to tell her.” 

Nicole took another gulp of liquor, Wynonna’s encouragement and her sudden liquid courage pushing at her before she quickly stood up and tossed the flask back to its owner. 

“You’re right Wynonna.” Nicole said with certainty, a smile breaking across her face as her heart began to race nervously. “You’re right. I’ve got to tell her.”

“Wait, right now?” Wynonna questioned as she stood up beside Nicole. 

“Yes.” She answered as she shook her head adamantly. She had been wasting months skirting around her feelings out of fear that Waverly didn’t feel the same that she hadn’t let herself think maybe she was wrong, that maybe it was possible for someone like Waverly to be interested in someone like her. “I’ve got to go tell her right now.” 

“Fucking do it.” Wynonna encouraged. 

“Fuck yes. I’ve got to tell her.” She said excitedly, wrapping Wynonna up in a hug as she kissed her cheek. “Thank you.” 

“Alright get off of me.” Wynonna gagged as she wiggled free of Nicole’s arms and straightened her jacket back out. “Go get your girl, asshole.” 

Nicole smiled brightly at Wynonna before she turned and ran back into the woods, moving quickly as she jumped over fallen branches and brushed by limbs and leaves. Her heart raced, willing her feet to move faster as she moved quickly across the open school yard towards the junior dorms. She busted through the door, taking the steps two at a time before she ran down the hallway and paused outside dorm number 14. 

She took a deep breath, trying to calm her thudding heart as she combed her hair back nervously. She shook her hand out of her jacket before bringing it up to the wooden door, pausing before bringing her knuckles down against it. 

Her pulse beat in her ears, a knot of nerves forming in her stomach as she swung her arms by her side. She could make out the faint sound of movement behind the door as she looked nervously down the empty hallway. She quickly began to regret her impulsive decision, she hadn’t even thought about Waverly being asleep, or worse. Waverly not wanting to see her at all. Her courage quickly dissipated, leaving behind an anxious gnawing as Nicole looked around frantically for an escape. She was just about to move towards the stairwell as the door creaked open. 

“Nicole?” 

The redhead quickly turned back towards the room, Waverley standing wrapped in a robe as she stood between the crack in the door and looked at Nicole with surprise. 

“Hey” Nicole sighed with a smile, her heart fluttering at the dishevelled look of the brunette. 

“What are y-“ she attempted before Nicole held up a finger and cut her off. 

“I need to say something.” Nicole said quickly, her nerves threatening to spill the contents of her stomach. “I need to say something now that I should have told you a long time ago.”

“Nic-“ Waverly tried once more before Nicole shook her head. 

“No, just uh, just let me get this out okay.” Nicole argued before she took a deep breath and locked eyes with the other girl. “My life hasn’t been all that great lately if I can be honest.” She said shakily as Waverly looked on at her with sympathetic eyes. “Actually at times it’s been downright awful and when I got dropped off at this place I just knew it was going to get worse and in a way, it did.” She admitted. “I hated this place when I got here, sure that it held nothing of value for me.” Nicole chuckled at her own ignorance. “And then I met you.” 

“Wait-“ Waverly attempted as Nicole ignored her. 

“I met you and honestly, I despised you so much. I didn’t want to be your friend. I didn’t want to be your friend. Hell I barely wanted to look at you. In reality however, all I could think about was you.” Nicole smiled as a blush creeped up Waverly’s chest. “I’m not one to really one to have feelings usually, much less admit them in some dramatic fashion as I’m doing now but if I didn’t get it out now, I wasn’t sure I would. Tonight when you kissed me.” Nicole paused as Waverly averted her eyes momentarily. “I've never felt like that with anyone. I know you said it was a drunken mistake, but I don't believe that and I don’t think you believe that either. I know it caused a huge mess the way it happened, and I’m sorry I handled everything the way I did tonight. God knows I am.” Nicole reached out and grabbed Waverly’s hand, the brunette looking down at them momentarily before locking eyes with Nicole once more. “But I’m not sorry that it happened. I wouldn’t take that back for anything because I like you Waverly Earp, I have long before I realized it and I might be going out on a limb here but I think, at least definitely hope, that you feel the same I do. I know you’ve got a Champ” Nicole said reluctantly, fighting the urge to roll her eyes. “But you deserve better than him. You deserve everything and I want to be the one to give it to you. I know this is forward but I don’t care. I don’t want to hide how I feel anymore and you shouldn’t either. I want to be with you and I think you want to live with me. Leave him Waverly. Leave him and come be with me. ” 

Nicole smiled as she rubbed her fingers along Waverly’s knuckles, the brunette squeezing her hand tightly as she stared silently at Nicole with watery eyes before averting her gaze back into her room. 

“Nicole, I-“ she started with a hint of reluctance in her voice. 

“Who is that babe?” A sleepy voice rang out from inside the room, Nicole’s heart dropping at the sound as she pulled her hand back from Waverly’s. 

Champ. 

“Is that?” Nicole stammered, her breath coming in shallow pants as she stared wordlessly at Waverly. 

“I’m sorry.” She apologized, tears falling from her eyes as she shook her head. “Let me explain.” She started before Nicole held up her hand. 

“Don’t” she said, voice oddly calm even though her mind was racing wildly. “Don’t Uh-Dont worry about it.” She smiled hollowly, turning away from Waverly and starting down the hall as the other girl called out her name desperately. 

Nicole marched out down the hall, breath coming in shall pants as she gripped the handrail of the staircase and stumbled to the next floor. 

“Well look who it is.” A soft voice called out beside her, drawing Nicole’s attention to the brunette who stood in her doorway. 

“Beth.” Nicole squeaked out, releasing for the first time she had forgotten about her date in all of action. “Beth oh my god I’m so sorry.” 

“Don’t worry about it. That was probably the most exciting first date I’ve been on” She assured her, pushing off her door frame to move towards Nicole. “If I’m being honest the fight was kind of hot. I mean I’d rather it had not been over some other girl but it was sexy nonetheless.” She shrugged, trailing her finger over Nicole’s shoulder as the redhead followed her trail. 

“You probably think I’m a huge asshole.” Nicole laughed regrettably, eyes watching as Beth moved lower down her body. 

“Kind of, yes.” She chuckled before staring at Nicole intensely. “But that only means you need to make it up to me.” 

Nicole closed her eyes as Beth’s fingers trailed a path of fire down the front of her body, images of Waverly casting away and offering her a sense of reprieve the further she pushed herself against the redhead. 

“I might could do that.” She smirked, eyes fluttering to the next floor momentarily and mind thinning of Waverly until Beth clicked her tongue. 

“Excellent” She smiled as she wrapped her hand into the collar of Nicole’s shirt, the redhead letting the other girl pull her into her room as she forgot all about the other girl.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A storm is brewing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Back again with an update. This chapter is a shorter one and a bit of a filler in order to set some things up for later. 
> 
> I can not express enough the love I felt from the last chapter. Your comments are always so insightful and they always encourage me to write more/better. Thank you guys!!

“God you’re so fucking hot” Beth moaned, grinding against Nicole as the redhead’s hands gripped tightly under her thighs and her tongue trailed a wet path down the other girl’s neck. 

“I know, right?” She smirked against Beth’s neck before moving to graze her teeth along her earlobe, eliciting a sharp moan from the girl. 

“Asshole.” Beth smiled as she wrapped her hands tightly into Nicole’s hair and tugged her lips back to hers before Nicole crashed them together in a rough kiss. “I really shouldn’t be attracted to your cockiness, but I am.” 

“I’ve been told that before.” Nicole smirked against Beth’s mouth, pupils blown with desire as the other girl moved to suck on her pulse point. She pushed Beth tighter against the bookcase before reaching around blindly with her left hand. 

“Need some more?” Beth said breathlessly with swollen lips as she pulled the bottle of whiskey up to Nicole’s view and looked at her expectantly. 

“Please.” Nicole answered with a nod, reaching for the bottle just as Beth pulled it away. 

“Tsk, Tsk, Tsk” Beth scolded before turning the bottle up.

“Come on baby.” Nicole slurred with a pout, Beth rolling her eyes before holding the bottle up to Nicole’s mouth who reached for it before Beth snatched it back once more. 

“I didn’t say you could touch.” Beth scolded playfully, taking another swig from the bottle as Nicole looked on with narrowed eyes. 

“You’re usually begging me to touch.” She quipped, moving towards Beth’s lips before she moved at the last minute and dodged Nicole’s attempt. 

“Mmm and while you’re right, if you want some of this.” Beth countered a she shook the bottle, the whiskey splashing around with a slush. “You’re going to have to open up.” 

Nicole shook her head adamantly, reaching for the bottle once more as Beth pulled it away slyly. 

“I said open up.” 

Nicole rolled her eyes, shoulder falling as she finally gave in and threw her head back. Beth slowly poured the brown liquid in Nicole’s open mouth, a bit too quickly as Nicole coughed and spewed liquor all over herself and the girl in her arms. 

Beth looked at her with wide eyes, liquor filling both their senses as the stains settled into both of their shirts. Nicole paused, her half drunk haze lifting momentarily as she blinked uncomfortably. 

“I...uh” Nicole stammered nervously, unsure of how the other girl would react as she looked down at their clothes and then sheepishly at the other girl before pausing as they both began to loudly laugh. 

“You fucking ruined my shirt Nicole.” Beth said breathlessly, wiping her eyes as Nicole snatched the bottle, taking full advantage of her being caught off guard before she took a long swig. 

“Did you really care about it that much?” Nicole eyes the other girl knowingly before a smile broke across Beth’s face. 

“Not really.” She shrugged while looking down at her ruined outfit with little to no regard before eyeing Nicole intensely. “You’ll just have to make it up to me.” 

“I feel like that’s all I do.” Nicole mumbled as she let the brunette pull her closely against the same as she had done multiple times over the last week. 

“Yes but what a way to live, huh?” Beth trailed off, eyes closing as Nicole kissed along her collarbone. “Ugh, I’m going to miss you over break.” 

“It’s only a week.” Nicole pointed out. 

“Yes but after a week with this, how do I live a week without it?” 

“Guess you’ll just have to make do.” Nicole smirked hands roaming freely across Beth’s chest as she pushed up into Nicole. 

“Oooor you could come with me.” Beth sighed, Nicole seizing up at the idea as she pulled back to look at the other girl. 

“Woah that’s like serious shit right there” Nicole said, eyeing her sternly as Beth gingerly wrapped a finger through the hair at the back of her neck. 

“Yeah some would even say it’s girlfriend shit” Beth said pointedly as Nicole did her best to avoid her eye contact. 

“I don’t know Beth.” Nicole argued, her chest reddening at the expectant look she was receiving. “I’m not really looking for anything-“ 

Nicole tried to explain just as another person turned the corner of the row of books, stopping in their tracks as they looked up at the pair. 

“Waves” Nicole said softly, face whitening as she quickly dropped the other girl onto her own feet. She brushed her hands through her hair before running them down the front off her shirt, eyes never leaving the brunette who met her gaze with hardened eyes and a hint of what Nicole assumes was disappointment. “Sorry we were just, Uh-“ 

“Just drinking in the school library?” Waverly said sternly as she pointed to the bottle in Nicole’s hand while she tried poorly to hide it behind her leg. She stood silently, unsure of what to say as she kept Waverly’s gaze. She had not seen the other girl since the night of the party almost a week ago, outside of a quick glance the morning after as she was leaving Beth’s room and she saw Waverly standing in the hallway watching Champ leave. The sight had stuck a dagger in Nicole’s already shattered heart and she wasn’t sure she could take much more so she had just been avoiding her, someone Wynonna strongly advised against but in her opinion Wynonna’s last advice had been shit so she wasn’t keen on following her instructions much more. 

“I’ve-Uh, I’ve been looking for you, you haven’t been in your room or at tutoring. I think we need to talk.” Waverly said quietly, her hardened expression dissipating as her eyes fell softly. 

“Well we’ve been a bit busy lately. Haven’t we baby?” Beth chimed in, snaking Nicole from her gaze as she reached up and squeezed her chin. 

Nicole just nodded absently, watching as Waverly looked between the two of them then back at Nicole, dropping the redhead’s stomach with the sadness her eyes held. 

“You know how that is, don’t you Waves?” Beth asked, a smile riddled across her face as she gripped Nicole’s arm tightly. 

“Sure” waverly agreed with a weak smile. 

“I mean we have to get in all the time together that we can before holiday.” Beth quipped as she wrapped an arm around Nicole’s waist with a sense of possession. 

“Right, holiday.” Waverly nodded her head, gaze fixed on Nicole. “Are you going home for holiday?” 

“Actually I’m not, my parents are going to Barbados.” Nicole said sadly, recalling the feeling she felt when her father called to inform her she would have to stay on campus over break while they darting off across the world. She had asked to come but to quote her father, the pair of them needed the break because of Nicole. 

“Well I’m sure Gus wouldn’t mind if you-“ Waverly attempted to offer before Nicole cut her off in a panic. 

“Actually, I’ve already received an invitation. I'm going to Beth’s for the holidays.” Nicole said in a panic as she wrapped an arm around the girl’s shoulder. The second to last thing she wanted to spend her week doing was what she had just agreed to but the last thing she wanted to do was spend an entire week with the one person she wanted nothing more than to avoid. 

“You are?” Beth asked with genuine surprise, excitement in her eyes. 

“Uh, yes.” Nicole shook her head unsurely. “The offer still stands doesn’t it?” 

“Of course but I didn’t think you wanted to come. What about it being too girlfriendish?” Beth countered, Waverly scoffing at the statement as Nicole narrowed her eyes. 

“Well that’s what we are, aren’t we?” Nicole asked, unsure as to why as that’s not something she desired ten minutes before. 

“Yes.” Beth sighed happily as she stared up at Nicole who looked between a scowling Waverly and a dreamy eyed Beth. 

“Do you think you could give us a minute?” Nicole asked as she turned to Beth, the other girl staring pointedly at Waverly until she realized Nicole was talking to her. 

“I guess I can” Beth pouted, wrapping herself around Nicole’s front as Waverly averted her eyes awkwardly. “But we are finishing this later.” She smirked as she pulled Nicole down for a sloppy kiss that left a blanket of awkwardness in the air after it was over. 

“Here” Nicole called out as Beth moved by Waverly before stopping and turning to where Nicole held the whiskey bottle out. “Take this with you.” 

“Sure thing baby. I’ll wait for you outside.” Beth winked as she grabbed the bottle and retreated from the back of the library. Nicole watched her go, turning the corner and leaving behind a heavy silence as Nicole finally looked back at Waverly who was watching her intensely. 

“So Beth, huh?” Waverly questioned with a tone of disgust, something that sent an unwilled thread of aggravation through Nicole. “I didn’t think you did the whole girlfriend thing?”

“What can I say?” Nicole shrugged. “Maybe she brings out the best in me.” 

“I doubt that.” Waverly scoffed with an eye roll. 

“What’s that suppose to mean?” Nicole asked defensively.

“I just don’t think Beth would bring out the best in anyone. She’s a bit of a trouble maker.” Waverly pointed out. 

“Maybe that’s what I like.” Nicole argued as she crossed her hands over her chest. 

“That’s not what you liked a week ago.” Waverly said harshly. 

“I guess things change huh?” Nicole lied with a hollow chuckle. “What are you even doing here Waverly?” 

“I was returning these books” She said as she held the ancient history books in the air. “Something you’re actually supposed to do in a library, not the drinking and the making out you were doing.”

“Whatever” Nicole grumbled with a roll of her eyes, moving to push passed Waverly until the brunette placed a hand on her chest. 

“Stop, I’m sorry.” Waverly breathed out, closing her eyes as Nicole stood still against her hand that lingered on her chest. Nicole looked down at the other girl, breath hitching at their close proximity as Waverly’s eyes fluttered down to her lips. She could almost feel the same gravity that had pulled them together in this same position doing its work once more before panic flashed over Waverly’s face and she pulled back. 

“What do you want?” Nicole asked, a bit more harshly than she intended if Waverly’s step back was an indication. She wasn’t mad at the brunette, she couldn’t help she didn’t feel what Nicole desperately wished she did. She wasn’t mad at Waverly but more so mad at herself for the effect she let the other girl have on her, the push and pull she let herself get caught up in. She had let her guard down, pushed herself to lay everything on the line all for it to come crumbling down like she knew it would. That’s why she was with Beth, something that didn’t make her feel anything. Something familiar that she could let herself fall into freely without the chance of disappointment for herself. 

“I just wanted to check on you.” Waverly said nervously as she pulled the book against her chest. “You know after the other night I just-“

“I’m fine Waverly.” Nicole cut her off, anger rising at the uptick in her pulse at the thought of Waverly thinking about her. “I told you not to worry about it. It’s all good.”

“But is it though?” Waverly countered, eyeing Nicole with a suspicious that sparked a flame of self conscious within her. She looked Nicole up and down, taking in her whiskey soaked ragged appearance with a judgement Nicole didn’t need. 

“Did you not see me when you came around that corner? I’d say I’m doing just fine.” Nicole felt herself getting heated as she tried to push down her frustration. What did Waverly care what she looked like? Waverly shouldn’t even be thinking about her at all. 

“I just mean you’re skipping class, skipping tutoring, drinking on school property.” Waverly answered as she stared at Nicole with concern. “This isn’t like you Nico-“ 

“Just stop” Nicole nearly shouted, catching herself and Waverly off guard as her aggravation boiled over at the accusations. Waverly was right, she had been doing all those things but what was it to her. Why did Waverly care? She didn’t want the hope that was quickly growing in her body at the idea that Waverly cared enough about her to notice her absence. She didn’t want the idea that Waverly was still thinking about her just as before creating false narratives in her head. She wanted the emptiness she had felt for the passed week when she had convinced herself that Waverly chose Champ because she didn’t care about Nicole like she’d thought she’d had. “How do you know this isn’t me?” 

“Nicole I know who you are” Waverly said desperately, reaching out to grabbed the sleeve of Nicole’s shirt. “You showed me who you are.” 

“Yeah and that was a mistake. You’re not my mother Waverly, or my keeper for that matter so like I said the other night, don’t worry about me” Nicole said hollowly before she pulled her arm back and pushed passed Waverly.

“Nicole wait!” She pleaded behind her but Nicole kept moving, a weight being lifted off her the more space she put between herself and the other girl. She stalked out of the library, pausing outside the building as the familiar rush of guilt flushed over her that always did when she was mean to the other girl. She knew Waverly hadn’t meant their conversation to go as such and she honestly hadn’t expected to react the way she did. 

She turned around to go apologize just as hands snaked up her shoulders. 

“So girlfriends, huh?” Beth asked as she pressed herself against Nicole’s back. “Was that an authentic proposal or just a spite to Waverly?” 

Nicole knew the answer, hell even Beth knew the answer, but it was easier to convince herself of her lies than to face the truth of the entire situation. It being that Nicole, despite the crushing blows she had already taken, was still hopelessly enamored by Waverly Earp with reprieve nowhere in sight. 

“Genuine of course” Nicole answered after a moment as she turned and wrapped Beth into her arms. “I like you. You encourage me to be me.” 

“You mean I encourage you to skip class and drunkenly makeout in the library?” Beth smirked as she pulled Nicole down for a quick kiss. 

“Exactly.” Nicole breathed out with a nod as she pulled back from the other girl and slipped her hand into her jacket, wrapping her fingers around the handle of the liquor bottle. “Now, what do you say we go back to my dorm and finish what we started?” 

“I think that’s the best idea you’ve had yet.” Beth smiled brightly as she pulled Nicole against her lips. The redhead let herself melt into the kiss, wrapping herself tightly around the other girl as her mind wandered. 

Nicole wasn’t sure who she needed to bury herself under, or what she needed to bury herself in in order to forget about Waverly Earp, but she damn sure planned to figure it out.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holiday part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said this chapter would be longer but I lied, it’s another short one. I decided to split the holiday arch. See you Friday.

“Holy sh..This is your house?” Nicole questioned, looking up at the tall castle-like two story mansion that sat at the end of the long tree ladened driveway. An almost fairytale like build that near took her breath away. 

“Welcome to casa de la Gardner.” Beth announced excitedly beside her, opening her arms up as if to present the house to Nicole who stood with an slacked jaw. 

“Mother always did have an affinity for the dramatics.” Mercedes sighed boredly, eyes covered in sunglasses as she strolled up beside Nicole. 

“I can see..” Nicole said absently, still lost in the wonderment until Beth began to distractingly bounce up and down beside her. “Why exactly do your parents do again?” 

“Parent. Father is a lawyer.” Mercedes corrected. 

“I’m so excited you’re here.” The brunette tugged at Nicole’s sleeve, the redhead offering a weak smile before Beth skipped over to the waiting towncar. 

“That’s some lawyer.” Nicole chuckled. 

“I guess so. More interesting,tell me again why you’re here. ” Mercedes inquired with a furrowed brow. “I mean I have to be here but you must have a fixation for torture.” 

Nicole jumped as Beth leisurely tossed a bag at her feet, the heavy duffel kicking up dust around her feet as the brunette retreated back to the car. 

“I guess so.” Nicole agreed, unsure of how to answer as she didn’t really know what had happened. One minute she was spending the holiday kicked back in her dorm alone and the next she’s being carted off across town in an expensive town car to a ridiculously sized house to spend the weekend with her girlfriend and her parents. 

Nicole felt her stomach turn at the word. 

Girlfriend. 

She would like to blame it on the alcohol, how she got into the situation being a drunken mistake but she knew it had much more to do with her foolish pride and a certain cheerleader than she would have liked to admit. 

“Ready baby?” Beth asked, intertwining her fingers with Nicole’s as she smiled brightly at her. 

“Of course.” Nicole answered, a bit of forced excitement riddled in her voice in an attempt to make the best of the situation. After all she did like the younger girl so it’s not like she had to fake that part, or she hoped so. Despite spending all her time with the Beth, Waverly still sat at the forefront of her mind at all time. Tattooed there more permanently than ever since their time in the library. Everyday she had wanted to go talk to the girl, apologize for the way she had acted, but she just couldn’t work up the courage to make herself do it. 

“Don't fool yourself Haught.” Mercedes interrupted her inner thoughts as she lit a cigarette and strolled past the couple. “No one could prepare for this.” 

Nicole’s smile faltered with nerves as she watched Mercedes distance herself, the collar of her shirt tightening around her neck as she pulled at it helplessly. 

“Don’t listen to her” Beth scoffed with a roll of her eyes. She’s always been off put because Daddy doted on her the least of the three of us.”

“Three of you?” Nicole asked with confusion as Beth began to string the straps of her bags across the redhead’s shoulders until she was nearly weighed down.

“Got it?” She asked with an innocent smile, Nicole’s muscles straining under the weight before she gave a small nod. “Great! Let’s go.” She clapped, grabbing Nicole’s hand and pulling her down the gravel driveway.

Nicole walked with shaky legs up the concrete steps to the massive wooden front doors, filing in behind the sisters before coming to a rest at the middle of a large entryway. Double staircases accenting opposite walls as a chandelier Nicole almost thought existed in movies hung from the stained glass paned ceiling. 

“Darling!” A female voice called out loudly from above them, Nicole watching as an older women dressed to the nines quickly moved down the steps. 

“Mommy!” Beth exclaimed, Nicole stepping back as the pair crashed into one another in a tight embrace that even she could feel. 

“I missed you darling.” Beth’s mom pulled back, smiling down at her daughter with excited eyes as she enveloped her once more. Nicole looked over at Mercedes, the girl rolling her eyes at her before she placed her glasses back onto her face and began her ascent up the stairs. 

“Mercedes darling, don’t I get a proper hug?” Their mom called out, pulling away from Beth just long enough to watch Mercedes throw up a lazy hand before turning the corner. 

Nicole stared at the spot where Mercedes has disappeared, willing her friend to come back down as to not leave her alone with the rest of her family. 

“Is this her?” Beth’s mom asked, much less quiet than she intended to as Nicole turned her attention to the pair, both staring back at her in a way that made her feel like a caged animal. 

“Yes, isn’t she just the cutest?” Beth smiled, Nicole shifting uncomfortably under watching eyes. “Mom, this is Nicole. Nicole this is my mom.” 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Gardner.” Nicole walked across the marble floor the best she could with the added weight as she extended a sweaty hand to the other woman. As she got closer she could see the stark resemblance between Beth and her mother, the latter being an almost spitting image 50 year old version of the younger brunette. She wondered if Beth and her mom both had dark brown hair, how Mercedes ended up with such a vibrant red such as herself. 

“Oh honey, I’m too young for all that Mrs. stuff, you can call me Carol. I’ve heard so much about you Nicole.” The woman instructed as she shook Nicole’s hand softly. “Look at you, you must be close to collapsing. Pardon my daughters manners, let’s get those bags off of you shall we?” She smiled as she helped Nicole dropped the mountain of bags to the floor. 

“Thank you Mrs- I mean Carol.” Nicole quickly collected as the older woman looked at her pointedly. She moved her shoulders in circles, shaking off the soreness as she stretched her neck leisurely. “This is a beautiful place you have here mam.” 

“Isn’t it?” Carol agreed contently as she looked around the room proudly. “It took nearly ten years or back and forth with designers and contractors but I finally got it perfect.” 

“It’s.. wonderful.” Nicole said awkwardly as the woman became entranced with her own home. 

“So where’s Dad, mom?” Beth asked in an effort to break her mother's gaze as she moved to stand beside Nicole. 

“You father is at work, of course.” The woman bit, face falling momentarily at the mention of her husband before she quickly covered it with another overzealous smile. “But he will be home later sweetie, don’t worry.” She reassured the girl a she slung her arm across her shoulder. “How about you go get yourself and Nicole here settled? Dinner should be ready soon.” 

“Yes mam.” Beth agreed as Nicole leaned down to gather the bag, the brunette placing a hand over hers as she waved her off. “Don’t bother with those. The butler will get them.” She said in a tone as if having a butler was a thing for every household. 

“Right.. the butler.” Nicole murmured, taking Beth’s hand before she pulled the both of them up the stairs. 

“Beth sweetie.” Her mom called out, stopping the couple in the tracks as they both peered down at the other woman who craned her neck around the corner. “Don’t forget separate bedrooms. I can’t dictate what you do at that school of yours but I can in my own house.” 

Beth rolled her eyes, mouth set in a tight pout as her mother pointed at them with a sauce covered spatula. 

“Yes mother.” She gritted as she ran up the rest of the stairs and dragged Nicole with her. 

Nicole followed the other girl down a long carpeted hallway, family pictures littering the walls as they passed door after door. She assumed one had to be Mercedes, probably the one painted black with music blasting from between its creases if she had to take a guess. 

“That’s my room.” Beth pointed out as they passed a large, brightly lit room complete with a large painted portrait of its occupant hanging above the bed. 

“And this is where you’ll be staying.” She smiled as she came to stop outside a door at the end of the hall, opening it to reveal behind it another large room that was decorate in multiple monogrammed G’s and antique furniture that made reminded Nicole of something out of Pottery Barn. 

“It’s.. uh.. it’s nice.” Nicole lied with a stammer, unable to push down her true feelings. 

“No it’s not. It’s awful.” Beth countered. 

“Yeah okay, it’s pretty bad.” Nicole releases a breathy chuckle, turning sheepishly to Beth as she laughed. 

“But the bed is super comfortable.” She said with a smirk, waltzing over to Nicole and pushing her backwards through the room. 

“Oh is that right?” Nicole quipped as she wrapped her hands around the other girl’s waist and pulled her down with her as she pushed Nicole onto the mattress. “Hey, you know the doors open right? Maybe we need to wait until later for this.” 

“What? You don’t like a little danger?” Beth questioned as she moved down to run her tongue along the length of Nicole’s outstretched neck. 

“Well I rather your parents not catch us doing this. What would they think?” Nicole countered as she pushed on Beth’s shoulder, the girl relentlessly pushing back down against her hands. 

What would my parents think? Who cares? “I didn’t think you cared about stuff like that. Don’t be a pansy Nicole.” Beth mocked, gazing down at Nicole with a challenge that was slowly igniting a part of Nicole that she tried to keep caged. A part of her that yearned to act out, to succumb to her behavioral urges as her dad liked to call them. 

She easily flipped the girl over, pinning her below her as she crashed their lips together in a fire that made her lose sight of what they were doing and where they were doing it. 

“Well I don’t think daddy would like this very much.” A deep voice said from behind them, freezing Nicole’s movements before she quickly moved off the other girl and onto the other side of the bed. She looked across the room as a lanky boy with glasses leaned against the door frame of her room, arms crossed as he wore a wicked grin. 

“What the hell do you want tucker?” Beth sighed as she straightened her shirt and sat up further on the bed, eyeing the boy with a scowl as he pushed further into the room. 

“Aww come on now sis, aren’t you happy to see me?” 

“Not hardly.” Beth rolled her eyes as she tousled her hair before looking at Nicole. “This is Tucker, my brother.” 

“Oh, uh, I didn’t know you had a brother.” Nicole said wide eyed with shock as she scrambled across the bed and extended her hand. “Sorry, I’m Ni-“ 

“Nicole Haught.” Tucker finished her sentence, looking down at Nicole’s hand in disgust before the redhead retracted it slowly. “I know who you are.” 

“How do you know..” Nicole inquired, an sense of unease passing over her and making her squirm slightly as she sat back on the bed. 

“He goes to Purgatory Prep too.” Beth clarified as Nicole looked on at the boy suspiciously. “You’ve just never seen him because he creeps around in the shadows.” She continued with a laugh, sticking her foot out playfully towards the boy. 

“Fuck you.” He spat with a reddened face before quickly retreating from the room and slamming a door down the hall. 

Nicole jumped at the noise, unsure of what had happened as she sat quietly. 

“I didn’t know you had a brother.” 

“You wouldn’t. The only thing Mercedes and I have in common is avoiding mentioning Tucker at all cost.” Beth explained, reaching up to mindlessly twirl Nicole’s hair between her fingers as the redhead tried to shake the cloud the boy had left in his wake. 

“He seems a bit-“ 

A door slammed down stairs and cut Nicole off, the noise echoing through the walls of the home as barely audible voices began to vibrate downstairs. 

“That must be daddy.” Beth clapped as she bounced off the bed. “Come on.”

Nicole nervously followed Beth down the stairs, running her sweaty palms together nervously as she they turned the corner for the kitchen where Carol and a tall dark haired man stood playing on his phone with a stoic expression, deep stone like lines etched into his hardened statuesque face. She could see immediately where Tucker got his essence from. 

“Hey daddy” Beth said much more calmly than when she had greeted her mother, an air of caution as she moved slowly into the kitchen. 

“Hey pumpkin.” He said with much less excitement than someone who hadn’t seen his daughter in a few months, his eyes never even leaving the device in his hands. “Give me just a minute as I send off this email.” 

Beth crosses her arms behind her back as she patiently waited for her father, Nicole growing more nervous at the prolonged anticipation until the man finally closed his phone and place it on the counter. He turned to Beth and enveloped her in a hug, lifting her off the ground as his eyes fell onto Nicole. His face seemed to falter for a moment, eyes widening before his expression turned stern. 

“Daddy I want you to meet someone.” Beth informed the man as Nicole stepped forward slowly. 

“Nice to meet you sir, I’m Nicole Haught.” The redhead smiled nervously as she reached her hand out only for the man to continue to eye her without moving. She bounced on her feet, holding her breath until the man finally took her hand in a firm grip that made her want to immediately pull back. 

“Haught you say?” He shook Nicole’s hand with a force she wasn’t expecting, a move of dominance if Nicole had ever seen one. “What an interesting name.” 

“Yeah my father gave it to me.” Nicole attempted to joke, chuckle dying in her throat at the silence she received. Struggling she pulled her hand away, flexing her fingers to regain feeling as the man crossed his arms over his chest and watched her intently. 

Nicole felt her pulse increase the longer the man looked on at her. She had figured she’d catch the father/daughter routine from the man and she had been preparing herself,it was nothing she hadn’t had before but that didn’t seem to be the case. Something seemed different

She glanced quickly, unable to hold the man’s gaze any longer as a pair of watching eyes caught hers atop the staircase. The boy from earlier, Tucker, a younger version of the man who stood before her watched her with the same stare. A smirk resting on his lips that made the hairs on Nicole’s arms stand up. 

Something was definitely different here. 

“Dinners ready!”

**Author's Note:**

> As always thoughts and comments are encouraged and welcomed! Constructive criticism only makes you better!


End file.
